Manting Darien
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Darien conoce a la chica de sus sueños en la universidad, medio-humana, medio-leopardo, una cambiante que no puede cambiar. Los hombres lobos y los gatos son enemigos naturales, pero la fuerza de su química sexual les abruma. Ella le roba el corazón y le marca totalmente.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA LAURANN DOHNER EL LIBRO SE TITULA MANTING BRAND LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TEKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON. SIN MAS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN!**

**ATTE. AngelesOscuros13**

Darien conoce a la chica de sus sueños en la universidad, medio-humana, medio-leopardo, una cambiante que no puede cambiar. Los hombres lobos y los gatos son enemigos naturales, pero la fuerza de su química sexual les abruma. Ella le roba el corazón y le marca totalmente. Cuando le abandona se fractura su mundo y sabe que ninguna mujer podrá jamás tomar su lugar. Aunque muchas buscan su atención, él es frío e inalcanzable.

El amor que comparten está profundamente grabado en sus almas, pero el destino de la familia de Serena está en sus manos. El recuerdo de cada caricia caliente que comparten romperá ambos corazones cuando ella le abandona, pero para salvar a todos, debe correr.

Tras nueve años de desolación y angustia Serena está de regreso. Corre el riesgo de perder su vida para advertir a Darien de un inminente ataque, pero no vacila. Darien la tiene entre sus brazos otra vez y nunca la perderá de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES LA ESCRITORA ****LAURANN DOHNER**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA : ****MANTING BRAND ES EL LIBRO 3 DE LA SERIE MEAT HEAT,**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO, ****EL FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTINELE LEMMON.**

**SIN MAS DISFRUTEN!**

**Capítulo Beteado Por: USAKOSERENITYETERNAL**

**PROLOGO**

_**PASADO**_

Caliente, piel resbaladiza atrajo su boca a su vientre liso. Las sábanas habían sido pateadas fuera. El aire acondicionado en la ventana zumbaba suavemente desde la otra habitación, pero no hacía nada por disminuir el sofocante calor del comienzo de verano en Texas.

Serena lamió una gota de sudor justo debajo del ombligo de Darien. Amaba a su sabor, su olor, todo en él. Él respondió inmediatamente. Su polla se puso rígida, larga y orgullosamente se levantó como un completo mástil y un suave gemido retumbó en su ancho pecho. Ella sonrió y besó la curva de su cadera. Su enorme mano buscó a tientas su pelo, perdiéndose y agarró su hombro desnudo.

—Buenos días —dijo con voz ronca.

—No exactamente, pero está amaneciendo —se levantó un poco, para medir cuan despierto estaba, y abrió la boca de nuevo. Su lengua recorrió la parte inferior de su eje, haciendo su polla contraerse. Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla con ojos de llenos de pasión. Sus suaves profundidades marrones parecían más dorado que castaño al despertarse. Su nariz se encendió y su cuerpo se tensó —. Vas a entrar en el calor.

Ella asintió, deliberadamente su aliento caliente abanicó su sexo mientras hablaba.

—Lo sé. Me di cuenta cuando me desperté. ¿Debo tomar las pastillas? Tengo que empezar enseguida a silenciar y controlarlo, de lo contrario me va a golpear con toda su fuerza en cuestión de horas.

—No las tomes. Llamaremos diciendo que estamos enfermos por los próximos días —Su mano le acarició hombro —. Sobreviví el mes pasado —Su plena, generosa boca se curvó en una sonrisa —. Estoy listo para eso.

Echó un vistazo a la impresionante evidencia justo frente a su boca.

—Por supuesto que lo estás.

Él se sentó.

—Ven aquí.

—Estoy bien donde estoy.

—Estás mejor que bien, pero también recuerdo cuán agresiva te pones —Él se rio entre dientes —. Y mientras estoy duro, no quiero tus colmillos haciéndome accidentalmente cualquier piercing.

—No voy a morderte.

—Cariño, es el único momento del mes en que te crecen los colmillos. Te quiero, pero no me estoy arriesgando. No sería de mucho bien para ti empacado en hielo hasta que sane mañana.

Serena hizo un mohín.

—Quiero probarte.

—Confía en mí. Me encantaría eso también pero no estás realmente con control ahora. ¿Quieres que te enseñe las cicatrices en mi hombro del mes pasado?

—Lo siento tanto.

—Está bien. No es una queja. Deja de disculparte. Me gusta llevar tus marcas.

Ella se sentó.

—Podrías poner una cicatriz en mí y me sentiría mejor.

Darien se abalanzó, la tumbó sobre su espalda y la inmovilizó debajo de él.

—Fue un accidente. No quisiste morderme y yo nunca marcaré tu hermosa piel.

Su estado de ánimo se ensombreció.

—Lo sé.

—Hey —Se acomodó sobre ella hasta que sus narices se tocaron y se miraron a los ojos —. Tú eres la que no quiere aparearse conmigo. Te quiero. Y esa es la única forma en que alguna vez hundiré mis dientes en ti.

Ella giró la cabeza para estudiar la pared. Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse pero consiguió parpadear la mayoría de ellas de vuelta.

—Sabes que no puedo.

Podía oler su dolor ya que llenaba la habitación, mezclándose con el suyo, hasta que no pudo detectar cuál de ellos olía con más fuerza. Darien de repente se apartó y se bajó de su cama. Irrumpió hacia la puerta.

—Toma las píldoras.

—¿Te vas para castigarme?

Se detuvo. Podría mirar su enorme cuerpo sexy todo el día. No se volvió para mirarla.

—Cada vez me resulta más difícil no aparearme contigo. Creo que es mejor si las tomas para controlar tu calor. Me odiarías si pierdo el control —Salió de la habitación.

Ella se quedó allí mirando fijamente la puerta vacía mucho tiempo después de escuchar la ducha abrirse. El impulso de unirse a él le dolía. No era sólo porque su cuerpo palpitaba por el sexo o las hormonas ahora rugían en su interior. Amaba a Darien con todo su corazón y no quería nada más que aparearse con él. Sólo sabía que nunca podría suceder. Los recuerdos de hace cuatro meses llenaron su mente…

Estaba sentada en clase escuchando el zumbido del profesor de historia y apenas escuchó la puerta abrirse para admitir a alguien que había llegado tarde. Había estado golpeando su muslo ligeramente con el dedo pulgar, intentando prestar atención, pero el aburrimiento se había arraigado. Un aroma llenó su nariz, casi enviándola en pánico.

Sacudió la cabeza para mirar a través de la habitación al muy grande, alto hombre, de pelo negro que tomaba asiento. Más que sentarse se desplomó en una indolente postura desgarbada. Tenía que medir un metro ochenta y dos centímetros y pesar aproximadamente ciento ocho kilos de peso. La mayoría estaría asumiendo que por su cuerpo fornido y musculoso pertenecía al equipo de fútbol americano universitario. Serena lo sabía mejor.

El olor característico del hombre lobo aseguraba el peligro que representaba.

Estaba claro que al segundo captó su olor. Al instante se alertó, se sentó recto. Su cabeza quebró en su dirección y su oscura mirada se centró en ella. Sus dedos se clavaron en sus vaqueros y el terror se apoderó de ella. Lo único que le impedía saltar de su asiento para correr por su vida era que los cincuenta estudiantes y el aburrido profesor serían testigos.

Él nunca le atacaría delante de los humanos. Era más seguro permanecer quieta.

Él frunció el ceño, pero luego hizo algo inesperado. Levantó una mano y le dedicó un pequeño saludo. Lo miró boquiabierta hasta que una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su hermoso rostro. Esos ojos castaños no destellaban advertencia de un ataque inminente. Le guiñó un ojo en su lugar, antes de mirando a otro lado ignorarla por el resto de la clase.

Serena permaneció en el interior del aula después de que terminara, con miedo a salir a la calle en caso de que él la esperara para arrastrarla a algún lugar remoto. Había un montón de lugares en el gran campus de Texas, donde nadie sería testigo de su muerte. Llena de temor, se dirigió a la puerta, sabiendo que no podía esconderse allí durante más tiempo.

Estaba fuera, como se había temido. Se tensó, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza suficiente como para provocar dolor y se estremeció. Sabía que no tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir cuando él atacara.

—Cálmate. No soy una amenaza —Él frunció el ceño —. Maldita sea, estás aterrorizada. No hay ninguna razón para estarlo.

Ella no le creyó. Eran enemigos naturales.

—Llegué a la universidad para aprender —Su voz era agradable, ronca —. Ya sabes… para conocer gente nueva, experimentar cosas nuevas. Eres la única persona con la que me he topado que es... —Hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor, antes de encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo —Especial.

Ella no podía encontrar su voz. Tenía que ser una trampa. Quería jugar con ella, quizás incitarle una falsa sensación de seguridad y luego golpear por el gusto de ver el asombro en su rostro antes de morir.

—Creo que debemos dejar la política familiar de mierda en casa donde debe estar, ¿tú no? Somos dos estudiantes universitarios en estos momentos. Te juro que no voy a hacerte daño

—Él tomó una respiración profunda por la nariz —. ¿Eres una pantera?

Aún no podía hablar por el nudo dentro de su garganta. Negó con la cabeza en su lugar.

Sus libros se sentían extremadamente pesados aferrados delante de su pecho para proteger su corazón si decidía extraer repentinamente las garras.

—No estoy familiarizado con tu olor.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. Tardó muchos segundos en reunir el valor suficiente para hablar mientras luchaba contra su instinto de huir.

—Soy mitad humana, mitad leopardo moteado.

Él sonrió.

—¿En serio? Apuesto a que eres bonita cuando cambias. Quiero decir —su sonrisa se desvaneció —, eres bonita como humana, pero... ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—No puedo cambiar —Quería patearse por admitir eso, pero su cerebro se negaba a trabajar.

El terror le hacía decir cosas estúpidas.

—¿Demasiado humana?

—Por favor no me hagas daño. Me iré. Iré a mi dormitorio y puedo desaparecer en menos de una hora. No poseo mucho, así que no me tomará mucho tiempo hacer las maletas.

—Oh, maldita sea —Su voz se volvió ronca —. No hagas eso. ¿Qué puedo decir o hacer para asegurarte que no soy una amenaza? Te esperé para dejar eso claro y, um, con la esperanza de poder invitarte a un café.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta de nuevo.

—Estoy acostumbrado a estar en una manada —Una mirada avergonzada cruzó su rostro y suspiró, mirándola a los ojos de nuevo —. Me siento solo. Estamos rodeados de humanos y echo de menos hablar sin tener que mirar siempre lo que digo. Esperaba que podríamos pasar el rato. Encontré un buen lugar donde los humanos no van. Supongo que si no puedes cambiar no querrás ir a correr conmigo sin embargo.

Parecía sincero y eso la sorprendió.

—Me encanta correr de todos modos.

Su expresión se iluminó.

—Eso es genial. Podríamos ir juntos. Caray, siempre estoy preocupado porque alguien me detecte y llame al control de animales. Solo pensarán que una mujer salió a correr con su gran perro si estuvieras conmigo —Se rio —. Un realmente gran perro que se parece a un lobo, pero la mayoría de los humanos me confunden con un pastor alemán desde lejos.

Serena comenzó a relajarse. Él no estaba gruñendo o realizando amenazas. Todavía respiraba. Todo eso la sorprendía.

—No me he topado con cualquier otro cambiantes.

—La mayoría de nosotros no parecen ir a la universidad.

—Es cierto.

—Yo soy el único en la historia de mi familia. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Lo mismo.

—Realmente no era mi intención asustarte. ¿Puedo invitarte a un café o a cenar para compensarlo? Debemos permanecer juntos. Apuesto a que extrañas a tu manada.

Ella no negó su suposición, aunque no estaba de acuerdo.

—¿En serio quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?

—Sí —Se movió lentamente —Esos libros parecen muy pesados. Eres una cosa tan pequeña.

Permíteme.

No quería liberarlos, pero no tuvo opción cuando tiró suavemente de su desesperado agarre.

La observó desde su imponente altura.

—¿Ves? Está bien. Soy manso. Piensa en mí como en un gran perrito.

Tiene que estar bromeando. El tipo era un hombre lobo, una de las razas cambiantes nacidos más temidas y el enemigo. Luego le ofreció su brazo.

—Está bien. Soy Darien Chiba. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ch-Serena Tsukino.

—Es un placer conocerte, Serena. Hay una cafetería en la esquina. Un montón de humanos estarán allí si te hace sentir más segura. Está bien —Le sostuvo la mirada —. En serio. Estoy solo y encantado de encontrar a alguien especial con quien poder hablar. Nunca te lastimaría.

—Pero somos enemigos naturales —dijo bruscamente, aún sin tomar su brazo.

—Eso dicen nuestros padres —Él hizo un punto, mirando alrededor de ellos —. No los veo. ¿Y tú? —esbozó una sonrisa amistosa que le hizo de nuevo darse cuenta de su Buena apariencia —No voy a decírselo si tú no lo haces.

Indecisa, pero tomó su brazo. Sus dedos rozaron su caliente, firme, piel morena. Él no gruñó o lo apartó de un tirón. Cerró los dedos alrededor de su antebrazo al empezar a caminar juntos.

—Es un día hermoso, ¿no? Acabo de llegar aquí después de la transferencia de otra escuela. No funcionaba por allí. Me temo que un lobo corriendo en California no fue una buena cosa. Supe que tenía que marchame cuando empezaron a distribuir folletos para advertir a los estudiantes sobre un lobo salvaje.

Una risa se le escapó.

—¿En serio?

Él se ruborizó, sus mejillas se volvieron de un tono rosado.

—Metí la pata. Hombre, mi tío estaba furioso. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

—Este es mi segundo año.

—¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

—Quiero ser veterinaria.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Voy a por una licenciatura en negocios. Así que también estás atrapada en historia. ¿Ese tipo siempre es tan aburrido?

—Es una clase obligatoria, y sí, me temo que sí. Reproduzco música en mi cabeza sólo para permanecer despierta —Estaba completamente relajada…

Darien la atrajo de nuevo al presente cuando entró en la habitación con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Observó a Serena.

—¿Te has tomado las pastillas?

Se arrastró fuera de la cama.

—Voy a hacerlo ahora —intentó pasar junto a él pero su mano salió disparada y se curvó alrededor de su brazo. Se negó a mirarlo.

—Te quiero y sé que tú también me quieres. No importa cómo reaccionarán nuestras familias. Quiero pasar mi vida contigo. Creí que empezamos una juntos cuando nos mudamos de los dormitorios y alquilamos esta casa. Somos felices cuando no estamos estresados sobre nuestro futuro.

Serena giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Te lo dije. Mi familia hizo un pacto con el líder de la manada. Estoy prometida como compañera a otra persona y ellos pagan la universidad a cambio.

—Les devolveré hasta el último centavo. Mi familia tiene dinero.

—No es eso. Es sobre la promesa.

—Pagar la universidad no vale unir tu vida a otra persona —La ira profundizó su voz en un gruñido —. No quieres a ese idiota. Tú me quieres.

—Lo hago —Se volvió hacia él, presionó su nariz contra su pecho y respiró su maravilloso olor —. Te quiero mucho —lágrimas calientes se mezclaron con las gotas de agua helada que permanecían en su piel tras su ducha fría —. No tuve elección. Me han ordenado aparearme con quien el líder de la manada elija. Pero de esta manera he podido posponerlo y tener una educación de primera. Se me permitió porque necesitan un veterinario.

Darien soltó su brazo y la estrechó con fuerza contra él.

—Cariño, podemos arreglar esto de alguna manera. Nunca te dejaré ir. Somos compañeros ya, incluso si todavía no hemos cimentado el vínculo.

Ella deseaba con toda su alma que eso fuese cierto. El destino había sido cruel con su familia. Darien no entendía la política de su manada o las consecuencias si no se apareaba con Diamante Black. No podía explicárselo. Tenía demasiado miedo de que Darien hiciera algo realmente loco para quedarse con ella. Sería hacer que lo mataran.

—No tomes las píldoras. Ni siquiera las de prevenir el embarazo.

Su mirada se disparó hacia arriba para bloquearse con la suya.

—Sabes que tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Sería tan malo tener un bebé conmigo?

Sería destruir a su familia.

—Probablemente ni siquiera es posible. Nunca había oído hablar de que esto ocurra. Somos muy diferentes.

—Tu mitad humana podría cambiar eso. No lo sabremos a menos que lo intentemos.

—Simplemente no puedo —Su voz quebró y apretó su cara contra su pecho otra vez, incapaz de presenciar la expresión de dolor que retorcía sus rasgos —. Te quiero. Sabes eso. No importa qué suceda en el futuro, eres el único hombre que siempre me poseerá realmente.

Él gruñó y de repente se apartó.

—No me digas eso y luego digas que no te puedo tener en la siguiente respiración. Necesito salir a correr —Giró, se quitó la toalla y salió de la habitación.

La puerta principal se cerró de golpe con la fuerza suficiente como para sacudir la vieja cabaña y Serena se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Su compromiso a su familia la estaba desgarrando. Sabía que Darien correría para trabajar su frustración antes de volver desde el bosque detrás de su casa. Tenía al menos una hora.

Le tomó todas sus fuerzas ponerse de pie. No podía destruir al hombre que amaba, pero eso era exactamente lo que sucedería si su vínculo crecía. Algún día tendría que regresar a casa y dejarlo. Si se iba ahora, él sólo tendría algunos meses de recuerdos que olvidar. Sus sollozos la llevaron al cuarto de baño para tomar sus pastillas. Casi se atragantó con ellas y la amargura las trasportó por su garganta.

Miró su pálido reflejo en el espejo. Su cabello rubio-y-marrón rayado se burlaba de ella. Un montón de humanos se habían veteado el pelo, pero el suyo era en realidad rayado. Llamaba la atención y le habían preguntado muchas veces dónde se lo había hecho. Para evitar una atención no deseada, se lo había teñido. Era un rasgo que había dejado de esconder por insistencia de Darien ya que el tinte de pelo le picaba en la nariz. Su largo cabello, ahora completamente natural fluía hasta la cintura. Apartó la mata de pelo ondulado a un lado y se giró lo suficiente para ver su espalda.

Las manchas oscuras a lo largo de su columna lumbar eran algo que siempre escondía bajo la ropa o con su pelo largo. Eran marcas con las que había nacido, que le recordaban que sin importar lo mucho que deseaba poder cambiar su herencia, nunca sucedería. Ellas le impedían pasar como humana, pero el mundo de los cambiantes estaba destruyéndola. Su mirada se levantó para mirar sus ojos de color azul y amarillo. Las manchas amarillas en sus iris parecían más pronunciadas por el llanto. Cogió las lentes de contacto que ocultaba esa singularidad de los humanos y la hacía parecer totalmente normal.

Sólo había una cosa que hacer. Tenía que abandonar a Darien para ahorrarle más dolor. Loamaba demasiado como para ser egoísta. Más lágrimas se derramaron hasta que la cegaron, pero sus piernas se movieron sobre la madera para empacar sus cosas. Necesitaba desaparecer antes de que regresara.

Ella echó la cabeza atrás con angustia y reprimió un grito.

Darien aulló de dolor tras una búsqueda rápida en su casa. La ropa de Serena ya no colgaba en el armario con la de él y su coche no estaba aparcado junto a su camioneta cuando corrió afuera. Jadeó, olfateando. Ningún gas flotaba en el aire. Llevaba desaparecida al menos media hora o él habría olido el motor.

Se volvió y regresó al interior la casa. ¡NO! No podía soportar la idea de no volver a verla de nuevo. La primera camisa que agarró de rasgó en sus manos, haciéndole consciente de que sus garras estaban fuera.

—¡Mierda! —Tenía que serenarse lo suficiente para vestirse sin dañar todas sus pertenencias. No se molestó en calzarse, sólo jeans y una camiseta. Enganchó sus llaves y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Por favor, que se averíe, oró mientras lanzaba su camioneta marcha atrás y casi estrelló la puerta trasera contra un árbol en sus prisas. Su coche era un viejo cacharro y tenía una fuga de aceite que había planeado arreglar, pero ella apenas lo conducía. Pisó el freno, aceleró el vehículo y el final del maletero se deslizó sobre el césped.

Su mirada desesperada escaneó la carretera mientras tomaba las curvas demasiado rápido para su seguridad. Sólo desaceleró cuando entró en la ciudad, con temor a la policía le retuviera otra vez. No podía perder el tiempo consiguiendo una multa.

¿A dónde habrá ido? No tenía muchos amigos. El temor a ser descubierta era demasiado grande. A las chicas de la universidad les encantaba ir a nadar al río, pero su Serena tenía miedo de que vieran las tenues manchas arrastrándose por su espalda. Le había asegurado cien veces que podía decir que eran tatuajes, pero no le gustaba mentir.

Oh, nena. ¿Dónde estás? No me hagas esto. No me dejes. Pasó por delante de uno de los dormitorios, buscando su coche. No estaba ahí. A los diez minutos estaba seguro de que no se había ido a dormir con Tellu o Mimet.

El pánico se apoderó de él. Ella podría haber abandonado la ciudad. Se dirigió a la carretera principal y chequeó la gasolinera. No estaba, pero se detuvo de todas formas y entró.

El hombre detrás del mostrador frunció el ceño ante sus pies descalzos.

—Sin zapatos, no hay servicio.

Darien quería gruñir pero un empleado aterrado no sería de ayuda.

—Lo siento. Mi novia ha desaparecido y me preocupa que algo le haya sucedido. Conduce un viejo oxidado Ford.

—Ah. ¿Una con el moderno pelo de dos colores hasta su culo?

—Si. Serena. ¿La has visto hace poco?

El empleado asintió.

—Ha estado aquí hace unos cuarenta minutos. Llenó su depósito y compró unas pocas golosinas.

Ha llenado el depósito. Sentía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

—¿Dijo a dónde se dirigía? ¿Pidió instrucciones? Ese coche está a punto de estropearse.

La sospecha entornó los ojos del empleado.

—¿Vosotros tuvisteis una pelea?

Darien se estiró y pasó los dedos por su cabello en señal de frustración.

—Sí. Fue por una estupidez y me marché furioso. Volví y se había ido. Por favor, dime lo que sabes. No puedo perderla.

—No te culpo. Es un bombón.

A Darien le costó mucho control no abalanzarse sobre el mostrador y desgarrar la garganta del idiota por decir eso de su mujer.

—¿Dijo a dónde se dirigía? Tengo que encontrarla y decirle que lo siento.

El empleado vaciló.

—No, pero vi que iba hacia la autopista. Se dirigió hacia el este.

—¡Gracias!—Darien se apresuró a salir, dándose cuenta de que había dejado la puerta abierta y el motor encendido. Saltó en su camioneta y condujo como loco, empujando el motor al límite mientras sobrepasaba la velocidad superior de ciento diez, zigzagueando entre el tráfico, en busca de su coche. Sus reflejos mejorados lo salvaron de estrellarse un par de veces. La esperanza de ponerse al día con ella duró hasta que llegó a una división de cuatro direcciones en la autopista.

Intentó sentir fuera su presencia, usando sus sentidos para ver si podía localizarla, pero no pasó nada.

—¡NO!—Comprobó los espejos y atravesó los cuatro carriles, sólo para frenar de golpe en el arcén. Salió y olfateó el aire, con la esperanza de recuperar el aroma. Era una posibilidad remota, pero que estaba desesperado. Los gases del tráfico lo ahogaron y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la puerta de la camioneta abierta. Gritó —¡SERENA!

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES LA ESCRITORA ****LAURANN DOHNER**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA : ****MANTING BRAND ES EL LIBRO 3 DE LA SERIE MEAT HEAT,**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO, ****EL FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTINELE LEMMON.**

**SIN MAS DISFRUTEN!**

**Capítulo Beteado Por: USAKOSERENITYETERNAL**

**CAPITULO 1**

_**Nueve años más tarde**_

_**Presente**_

—¿Serena?

Giró su cabeza para mirar a su hermana.

—¿Qué, Selene?

—Tienes esa mirada triste en tu rostro. Pensé que dejamos atrás esto. No puedes detener mi crecimiento. Soy adulta.

—Estoy bien —mintió con facilidad, algo que había pasado años perfeccionando —Estaba pensando en papá.

—Oh —Su hermana más joven extendió la mano para apretar su mano —. Va a hacerlo muy bien. Ya oíste a Diamante. Esto no será su primera cirugía o la última. Este nuevo procedimiento le ayudará a obtener mayor uso de su pierna por lo que no tendrá que seguir dependiendo del bastón.

Tenía que alejarse para ocultar su ira.

—Sí. Le escuché.

—Diamante es tan caliente. Te envidio. Quiero encontrar a un compañero tan fino como él, ahora que soy mayor de edad.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Serena.

—Espero que no —susurró.

—Lo he oído —Su hermana enganchó su brazo y la hizo girar. Serenano pudo reprimir el gemido de dolor. Selene frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada del rostro de su hermana a su brazo

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—Déjame ver tu brazo. Súbete la manga.

—No es nada. Me tropecé anoche —se libró del agarre de su hermana y forzó otra sonrisa

—¿Qué vestido quieres comprar? Esta es tu fiesta. Diamante dijo que no reparemos en gastos.

—Char —entornó los ojos de Selene —Muéstrame tu maldito brazo.

—Típico lenguaje de un adolescente. ¿Es eso lo que te enseñaron en la escuela?

Su hermana susurró.

—Muéstrame tu brazo. Tienes demasiados accidentes. Es... —Su hermana palideció — ¿Diamante te pegó? Tuvimos una asamblea en la escuela sobre la violencia doméstica antes de la graduación y estoy haciendo cálculos. No me gusta a lo que estoy llegando.

—Claro que no.

—Entonces muéstrame este golpe.

—Es sólo un moretón —Serena intentó apartarse, pero su hermana se movió para bloquearla.

—Muéstremelo ahora o voy a suponer que tu compañero está pegándote.

—Métete en tus asuntos.

Su hermana palideció aún más.

—¡Oh. Mi. Dios! —lágrimas llenaron sus ojos —Sé que no fue un acoplamiento por amor, pero mierda, ¿lo saben nuestros padres?

Serenamiró alrededor de la tienda de ropa.

—Baja la voz.

—¿Tu compañero está abusando de ti y estás preocupada por lo que otra persona pensará? No eres alguien que consideraría esa mierda.

Ella agarró la mano de su hermana y la arrastró dentro del vestuario, en alerta a cualquier signo de que alguien acercándose. La puerta endeble las selló en el pequeño área.

—Tienes que calmarte.

—¡No! Voy a decírselo a nuestro padre. ¡Voy a decírselo a todo el mundo!

—No —Serena siseó —. Escúchame. Eres lo bastante mayor como para saber la verdad ya que tropezaste con la misma. Todas las manadas saben desde hace años lo que está pasando.

No es un secreto que me vi obligada a aparearme con Diamante. Es un bastardo frío, pero es el futuro líder de la manada. Su padre pagó para que fuera a la universidad después de que él decidiera que yo era lo que quería.

—Pero nunca terminaste. Viniste a casa. No puedes deberles tanto dinero y no es razón para aceptar aparearte a alguien.

—Papá estaba lisiado y mamá resultó gravemente marcada. Nunca pudo cambiar de nuevo después de su accidente de coche. No podía proteger a nuestra familia por lo que hizo un trato. Pidió al padre de Diamante que me permitiera ir a la universidad primero. Tuve que someterme al apareamiento tras regresar a casa, independientemente de si terminara o no.

¿Entiendes?

—No, no lo hago. ¿Por qué aceptar esa mierda? Pudiste haber pedido un préstamo o algo así. Conseguido una beca. ¿Cómo pudiste venderte a ti misma de esa manera?

—No fue por dinero —Serenarespiró profundamente —. Escúchame con atención, Selene. Nadie se aleja de una manada a menos que muera. Y no me refiero a un solo miembro, sino a toda la familia. La debilidad no es tolerada. Ese era el trato. Acepté los términos para mantenernos a salvo. A todos nosotros. Papá fue considerado inútil después de ese accidente, indigno de vivir.

El horror se deslizó por el rostro de su hermana y se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared.

—¿Estás diciendo que si no te hubiera apareado con ese idiota...?—Su voz se desvaneció.

—Sí. Sabio habría matado a papá, y si lo hubiera hecho, las cicatrices de mamá y su cirugía habrían hecho imposible para ella aparearse con otra persona para protegernos. No puede tener más hijos y ¿qué hombre en una manada quiere a una mujer humana marcada, que no pueda darle descendencia? Es injusto, pero es la realidad. Sabes que Sabio es despiadado y su hijo se parece a él. No quería tener nada que ver con Diamante, entonces el accidente de coche ocurrió y ellos tenían la influencia perfecta para salirse con la suya. No tuve otra opción y tampoco la tuvieron nuestros padres.

—Pudiste haber escapado —Selene asintió frenéticamente —. Podríamos haber huido en familia.

—¿Cree que no consideré eso? ¿A dónde habríamos ido? Habríamos estado dentro del territorio de los hombres lobos si hubiéramos ido a cualquier parte distinta a las tierras de la manada. Teníamos que evitar a las otras manadas porque es protocolo básico cuando se trata de los débiles. Habrían matado a nuestros padres y lo peor habría pasado.

—¿Qué podría ser peor que la muerte?

Serenavaciló.

—Algunas manadas, no la nuestra, pero un montón de ellas, utilizan a las hembras medio pura sangres como criadoras para aumentar sus números. No van a aparearse con ellas, pero las obligan aceptar a cualquier hombre que quiera impregnarlas. Muchos a la vez, si no pueden cambiar, ya que las que son como nosotras pueden reproducir camadas. Ellas no tienen ninguna opción y ni siquiera le permiten mantener a sus bebés. Se los dan a las demás para su crianza.

—No —Selene notablemente palideció, el horror reflejado en sus grandes ojos —. Eso es una barbaridad.

—Sí. Has estado protegida de un montón de verdades duras, Selene. Alguna otra manada no habría esperado hasta que cumplieses los dieciocho años o terminado la escuela secundaria para empujarte a una vida infernal. Puedes elegir a tu compañero ahora, porque estamos en una manada que no tolera esa clase de mierda. Sólo un hombre te tocará y podrás conserver a tus bebés. Sabio puede ser un cruel gilipollas, pero se atiene a las viejas tradiciones.

La ira se mostró en el rostro de Selene.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que no podemos quedarnos aquí. Tu compañero está abusando de ti.

Serena quería abrazar a su hermana, pero se abstuvo.

—Ahora estás a salvo en nuestra manada. Amy se apareó con un buen hombre y su familia protege a la nuestra ahora. Estoy atrapada porque pertenezco a Diamante.

—Deberías huir.

—¿Adónde iría?—Sus hombros se hundieron —¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Al menos aquí sólo un hombre abusa de mí y puedo ver a mi familia. No es tan malo, Selene. En serio. Diamante y yo nos evitamos mutuamente tanto como es posible y él está viendo a otras mujeres que cuidan de sus necesidades físicas.

El shock ensanchó los ojos de su hermana.

—¡Pero estás apareada!

—Baja la voz.

—No puede engañarte —Selene siseó —. Es tu compañero. No es natural.

—Es un apareamiento sin amor. Sucede a veces. Estoy realmente agradecida porque busca a otras mujeres. Sigo rezando porque deje a una de ellas embarazada y me aparte. Está prohibido que le deje.

—Te matará. Esa es la única forma de terminar un apareamiento.

—Su padre le ha ordenado mantenerme con vida. Me va a rehuir, a lanzarme fuera de su casa y una nueva mujer será su compañera, como si yo hubiera muerto, si impregna una de ellas. Es raro, pero ha sucedido. Sabio le dijo que me mantenga como compañera hasta que eso suceda, porque no quiere agitar a los demás sin que pueda justificar el dejarme a un lado —distraídamente frotó su brazo dolorido —. Por eso es que a veces me ataca. Está enfadado porque no puede romper mi cuello. Rechazar a una pareja estéril por una mujer que puede criar y sea aceptable para la manada.

—¿Tú eres estéril? Oh, Dios mío —Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de su hermana —. Lo siento mucho. ¿Está segura?

Un zumbido sobresaltó a Serenay metió la mano en su bolso para sacar su teléfono móvil.

En el momento perfecto, salvándola de responder a la pregunta. Leyó la pantalla.

—Cállate. Es Sabio —Respondió —. Hola.

—Vuelve aquí. Tenemos un problema —Sabio espetó —. ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy a pocos minutos de distancia. Ahora vuelvo a la oficina.

—Date prisa —Colgó.

Serenaestudió su hermana menor.

—Lo importante es que lo que hice para salvaguardar a nuestra familia el tiempo suficiente para que Amy madurara y encontrara su propio compañero. Nuestra familia ahora está protegida. Sólo por eso ha valido la pena todo esto. Tengo que irme.

—Pero…

—Te quiero. Compra algo bonito para tu fiesta, pero no demasiado revelador —dio dinero a su hermana y abrió la puerta para huir.

—¿Serena?

Se detuvo, volviéndose hacia atrás para sostener la mirada de su hermana.

—Tengo que irme.

—No deberías tomar esa mierda de Diamante.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo otra opción. La vida no siempre es justa, cariño.

—¿Te refieres a la fiesta? Es muy anticuado vestirme como si fuera un pedazo de carne para empujar frente a todos los chicos hasta que uno de ellos quiera morderme —Su voz bajó —. ¿Por qué nos hacen a encontrar compañeros tan rápido?

—Es por el calor. Quieren que las mujeres estén acopladas y establecidas para que haya poco o ningún riesgo de peleas. Algunos tipos pueden matarse entre ellos si quieren a una mujer lo suficientemente malo cuando está en celo. Sabio tampoco quiero niños nacidos fuera del acoplamiento. Cree que debilita la sociedad.

—¿Acaso no han oído hablar de lo métodos anticonceptivos? Yo tengo —bajó la voz —. Los juguetes sexuales manejan el calor muy bien. No significa que tenga que dejar a ningún imbécil joderme porque es ese momento del mes.

—No estoy de acuerdo con estas fiestas, pero no puedo hacer nada para detenerlas. En última instancia, depende de ti con quien decides aparearte. Recuerda eso y no permitas que Sabio o cualquier otra persona te empuje hacia alguien al que no quieras. Confía en mí cuando digo que un apareamiento sin amor es lo peor. Tengo que irme —se precipitó al exterior y no perdió tiempo en llegar a la entrada del pueblo, donde la manada mantenía una oficina. Supo cuando entró en el edificio que había ocurrido algo grave. Nueve de los luchadores más fuertes estaban agrupados en la sala de espera, todos con cara sombría. La puerta al otro lado de la habitación se abrió bruscamente.

Sabio Black salió de su oficina privada. Para Serena él era el epítome de la hipocresía. Podría aparentar tener unos cuarenta y tantos años, apuesto y amable, pero las apariencias engañaban. Se acercaba a los ochenta años realmente, su rostro bien parecido enmascaraba a una horrible bestia, que disfrutaba rigiendo su manada con pura crueldad.

—Uno de las manadas ha sido atacada por hombres lobos —la rabia chispeó en sus ojos verdes —. El líder de la manada perdió a sus dos hijos, así como un número indeterminado de hombres. La llamada a unirse ha sido aceptada.

El temor se apoderó inmediatamente Serena. Sabía lo que eso significaba. El consejo principal de las manadas había ordenado a algunos de las manadas más grandes que enviaran hombres para ayudar a un grupo más pequeño en una pelea. Estaban en guerra. ¿Los hombres lobo habían decidido finalmente acabar con todas las manadas gato cambiantes? Habían sido una amenaza pendiendo sobre ellos durante toda la eternidad.

—Vosotros iréis a representar a nuestra manada. Al menos treinta hombres de todas las demás serán enviados a la manada que les necesitan. Eso debería acabar inmediatamente con la amenaza —Sabio volvió su atención a Serena—. Enciende el maldito ordenador y haz algo útil. Consigue esa información. El Consejo envió fotografías de los objetivos.

Ella corrió a su escritorio, intentando ignorar sus temblorosas manos y se sentó pesadamente en su silla. El ordenador era del líder de la manada pero no sabía cómo trabajar con uno o encender un monitor. La mayoría de los machos no sobresalían en el aprendizaje de cualquier cosa, durante el tiempo en la escuela, excepto en los deportes. Obtener una educación no era algo que hicieran después de la secundaria, puesto que elevaba el riesgo de descubrimiento sobre lo que realmente eran. Ella había sido la excepción.

Puesto que nunca había terminado la universidad, Serenase vio obligada a ser la secretaria del líder tras volver a su casa en Texas. Dependía de sus habilidades, lo que le proporcionaba una cierta protección de su hijo.

El email esperaba en la bandeja de entrada de la manada y volvió el monitor hasta que todos en la sala podían verlo. Agarró al ratón, abrió el archivo y las imágenes se cargaron en la pantalla. Mantuvo la atención en Sabio cuando pisoteó hacia adelante.

—Ahí está el enemigo. Son despiadados asesinos.

Cuando la puerta exterior abrió para dejar paso a su compañero, el olor de él la hizo encogerse. Evitó mirarlo.

—Padre, ¿qué ha pasado?

—El consejo ha hecho un llamamiento de unión. No tenías por qué venir, Diamante. No voy a enviarte. Eres demasiado valioso para que me arriesgue en esta batalla.

Serenaluchó por reprimir su decepción. Por un instante, había esperado que su compañero fuera y contempló la idea de él siendo asesinado. Eso habría sido demasiado perfecto, demasiado maravilloso, y las cosas buenas nunca le pasaban a ella. Volvió su atención al monitor en cambio, por el ángulo de la pantalla no podía ver bien, así que empujó su silla lo suficiente para ver con más claridad.

La primera cara que divisó era la de un joven y apuesto hombre rubio. Bajo su imagen había un nombre "Asui" escrito en letras blancas.

La foto siguiente relampagueó. El hombre tenía cabello negro y ojos oscuros intensos. Otro lobo con buena apariencia y que parecía estar en sus cuarenta. Alfa Stphen. No parecía tan malo, su mirada se dirigió a Sabio. Él tampoco pero... era una total pesadilla.

—Esa es la manada junto a la manada Bowmont, ¿verdad?—Zafiro, el ejecutor principal, se acercó más —He oído hablar de ellos. Son conocidos por ser luchadores muy resistentes y territoriales.

—Esos son ellos —gruñó Sabio —. No van a ser mucho de nada por mucho tiempo. ¿Serena?

No te quedes sentada. Levántate y tráeme comida. Estoy hambriento.

Se levantó de su silla y entró en la cocina. No sólo gestionaba todas las diligencias del líder de la manada y era su secretaria, sino que también la había hecho su criada personal y chivo expiatorio. Sus dientes se apretaron mientras forzaba su ira hacia abajo. Lo olerían si no conseguía controlar rápidamente sus emociones. Sabio le atacaría frente a los Ejecutores y su compañero y ella haría cualquier cosa para evitar eso. Sabía lo mucho que Diamante disfrutaría viendo como era castigada.

Se volvió.

—¿Qué te gustaría para almorzar?

El líder de la manada agitó una mano despectivamente.

—Me importa una mierda. Sólo dame de comer.

Un movimiento atrajo su atención y se encontró con la mirada de su compañero. Su columna vertebral se tensó ante la mirada malévola que le dirigió. Caminó más cerca de su padre.

—Aliméntame también. Puedes frotar mis pies después de que hayas terminado.

El odio calentó su cuerpo entero y Serena se encontró deseando tener un poco de veneno para espolvorear sobre cualquier cosa con la que alimentar a Diamante. Su sentido del olfato no permitiría que esa fantasía llegara a convertirse alguna vez en una realidad. La haría caer de rodillas delante de todo el mundo sólo para humillarla. Le golpearía si se negaba.

Podría ser peor. Simplemente se dio media la vuelta y abrió de golpe la pequeña nevera en la esquina de la habitación. Nunca perdonaría a Diamante ni la décima parte de las cosas horribles que le había hecho a lo largo de los años. Realmente disfrutaba humillándola frente a los Ejecutores y su padre cuando era posible.

Rápidamente hizo un montón de bocadillos y primero llevó algunos a Sabio. Él no le dio las gracias, nunca lo haría y sufriría un shock, si alguna vez lo hacía. Miró el monitor mientras esperaba a que tomara el plato. El rostro en la pantalla la hizo congelarse.

No. No puede ser. Su mirada bajó al nombre bajo la imagen. ¡Darien!

—Mi comida —Diamante gruñó —. Ahora.

Respondió automáticamente a años de tomar sus órdenes y se apartó de la vista que tanto la había conmocionado por dentro y se apresuró a regresar para agarrar el segundo plato.

Evitó mirar a Diamante directamente a los ojos mientras le entregaba la comida. Él lo aceptó con una mano y agarró dolorosamente su hombro con la otra.

—Frota mis pies.

—Ahora no —Sabio espetó —. Hazle hacerlo más adelante. La quiero para imprimir cuatro copias del mapa que enviaron. Ella toma mis órdenes, mientras está aquí.

—Es mi compañera —Diamante apretó su agarre hasta que gimió de dolor.

—¡Suéltala!—Sabio rugió.

Diamante la apartó de un empujón y Serenatropezó con la silla. Todos los hombres siguieron a Sabio a su oficina y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Se abalanzó sobre el monitor para girarlo hacia ella. Rápidamente detuvo las imágenes parpadeantes y retrocedió unas cuantas y contempló un rostro que nunca pensó ver otra vez.

A Darien le había crecido el pelo. Pequeñas arrugas marcaban las comisuras de su boca y los bordes externos de sus atractivos ojos al sonreír a la persona que había tomado la fotografía.

Llevaba vaqueros azules desteñidos y una camiseta sin mangas azul marino. Contempló supiel, brazos bronceados, que le recordaban como se sentían envueltos alrededor de ella. Su corazón se sacudió.

Está en peligro. Esto se hundió en ella.

—¿Dónde están esos malditos mapas? —Sabio gritó desde la otra habitación.

—No los enviaron —ella mintió —. Estoy buscando algunos y descargándolos.

—Rápido —exigió el líder de su manada.

Sus dedos volaron sobre el teclado mientras trabajaba frenéticamente. Sabio nunca había sido conocido por su paciencia. Sólo tardó unos minutos en conseguir un mapa y codificar los nombres de algunas ciudades, para asegurarse de que la partida de ataque se perdía si seguían las indicaciones que había cambiado, imprimió rápidamente las copias. Sus rodillas se sentían débiles cuando entró en la oficina.

Su compañero le tendió el pie cuando caminaba hacia el escritorio, ella tropezó y se estrelló contra el suelo sobre su vientre, a los pies de dos de los ejecutores. Se empujó sobre sus manos y rodillas y empujó los papeles sobre el escritorio de Sabio. Zafiro con mano firme la agarró del codo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella le dirigió una mirada agradecida. Él no la soltó sin embargo. Le frunció el ceño mientras respiraba por la nariz. Su mirada la dejó para mirar a Diamante.

—Tu marca está desapareciendo de ella. Es débil.

—¿Y?

—Es mi trabajo mantener la paz y algunos hombres podrían perseguir a tu pareja a menos que la cubras de nuevo con tu marca. Casi no puedo recogerla. No quiero tener que enterrar a cualquiera de los miembros cuando los despedaces.

Diamante resopló.

—Nadie la querría. Es inútil. Estéril, un podrido polvo y a menos que la golpees, ella ni siquiera se mueve mientras se la estás clavando.

Serena deseó que el suelo se abriera bajo sus pies. Podía sentir a todos los varones observándola. Debería haber sabido que su compañero podría tomar represalias por lo sucedido la noche anterior, cuando había entrado en su hogar tras una borrachera. Fue una de esas raras ocasiones en que la había buscado, pero había rechazado sus insinuaciones sexuales.

—Uno de la manada intentará follarla si no fortaleces tu aroma en ella —Zafiro persistió —. Es posible que no lo creas, pero es muy guapa.

—No me importa lo que pase con ella.

Zafiro le soltó el brazo.

—¿Estás diciendo que no te importa si cualquier otro va tras ella? Sólo es una medio pura sangre. No será capaz de luchar contra ellos.

—Nop. Demonios, la quieres, jódela ahí mismo. Vas a sentirte decepcionado si piensas que será bueno. Cualquiera de ustedes puede tenerla si quieren. Flexiónala sobre la silla más cercana, si estás de humor. El horror se apoderó de Serena. Su mirada se alzó a Zafiro, rezando para que la protegiera incluso si su compañero no lo hacía. El interés se desató en sus ojos verdes y se lamió los labios.

—¿Estás seguro? Siempre me pregunté cómo sería tenerla.

—Lo encuentro divertido como el infierno —Diamante se rio entre dientes —. No te lo pienses. Sólo sé rudo.

—No en mi oficina, ni en mis muebles —Sabio suspiró —. Hazlo en tu momento. Ahora ella tiene una mierda que hacer aparte de divertir a tus amigos, hijo —Sabio la despidió con la mano —. Ve. Estamos ocupados. Mañana por la noche vamos a declarar la guerra a esos malditos hombres lobo.

Huyó hacia la puerta, quería escapar, pero se detuvo para hacer frente al líder de la manada.

—La limpieza en seco está lista. ¿Debo recogerla ahora o esperar hasta más tarde?

—Ve, pero vuelve enseguida. Vamos a necesitar café pronto mientras planeamos el ataque

—Ella retrocedió, evitando a Diamante y a los otros hombres que la observaban con demasiada concentración. En cuanto llegó a su escritorio, agarró su bolso y las llaves del coche antes de abandonar la oficina.

No había vuelta atrás una vez que abandonara la ciudad. Moriría, pero no iba a quedarse allí esperando a que Diamante dejara que los ejecutores la tuvieran. Él lo haría. Su compañero era un bastardo total. El hecho de que él sobreviviría a ella era lo único que lamentaba al subir a su coche.

En veinte minutos Sabio podría descubrir que no había regresado y enviar algunos ejecutores a cazarla. En dos horas se darían cuenta de que no estaba dentro de las tierras de la manada.

Bajó la ventanilla y metió la mano en su bolso. Miró el teléfono, tentada a llamar a su familia para despedirse, pero rechazó la idea. Sus padres le exigirían que se quedara. Tampoco quería tener que explicar a sus hermanas lo mal que la vida se había vuelto para ella.

Estarían a salvo de represalias ya que su hermana se había apareado con el hijo del alfa de otra manada. Sería una ofensa para la manada si Sabio o Diamante lastimaran a la familia de Amy.

Serenalanzó el dispositivo por la ventana. Podía ser rastreada con él y no quería debilitar su determinación de hacer lo correcto. Llamar a uno de sus hermanos hacía esa posibilidad real.

El miedo casi la abrumó, pero un recuerdo surgió. La imagen de Darien sonriéndole desde el otro lado de una mesa con velas en su primera cita oficial la tranquilizó. Puedo hacer esto. Por él.

Darien se despertó de golpe, jadeando por la pesadilla de revivir el peor día de su vida, el día que Serenahabía huido. Estaba retorcido en las sábanas, el sudor cubría su cuerpo y su pene estaba muy duro. Echó un vistazo a la sabana con forma de tienda de campaña.

—Sí, sé que quieres, pero ella no está aquí.

Se sentó, empujó la sábana a distancia y se levantó. Su piel estaba sobrecalentada, las encías le dolían y sabía por qué.

—No me gusta esta época del año. Maldito calor del acoplamiento.

Le disgustaba que su noche consistiera en películas porno y loción. Había dejado de ir a las carreras de la manada una vez que comprendió que nunca iba a encontrar a una compañera allí. Lo había intentado durante años, con la esperanza de que alguien le hiciera olvidar a esa mujer-gato, pero con el tiempo la aceptación se había instalado en él. El sexo casual le daba un descanso de la rutina, pero después de un tiempo, incluso eso le aburría.

Simplemente no valía la pena seguir con esa mierda.

El teléfono sonó y lo miró. No estaba de guardia hasta mañana. El contestador lo cogió después de tres timbres.

—¿Hola? ¿Darien? ¡Soy Esmeralda! —La molesta voz crispaba sus nervios —No me has devuelto la llamada. Voy a la carrera en una hora y quería asegurarme de que sabes dónde encontrarme —Ella se rio, sonando como una adolescente en vez de una mujer de treinta años y madre de nueve hijos —. Estoy muy emocionada. No llegues tarde. No quiero tener que luchar contra otros machos si me encuentran primero. Tú eres el que quiero. Estaré en el arroyo donde las rocas son blancas, cerca de la cascada —Colgó.

La mujer había perdido a su compañero y estaba buscando hacerlo padre y proveedor de su familia. Lo perseguía a menudo, pero no estaba teniendo nada de eso. Sólo lo buscado por su casa y dinero y no era aún lo suficientemente amable para mentir al respecto. Tenía que darle crédito por su honestidad, al menos. Le había dicho lisa y llanamente por qué lo había escogido. Ella había amado a su compañero, pero se figuraba que Darien daría la bienvenida a una relación donde ninguna emoción estaba involucrada. También estaba cansada de lidiar sola con nueve niños.

—No está sucediendo —gruñó —. Puede que no sea el bastardo más amable, pero no estoy desesperado tampoco.

El teléfono sonó cuando llegó al cuarto de baño principal para tomar su ducha. Se detuvo y

esperó a que el contestador automático hiciera clic.

—¿Darien? Soy Kaolinette —La mujer hizo una pausa —. El tipo que acepté enganchar escogió a otra perra que le movió la cola —La ira profundizó su voz —. Pensé que como ese cayó tal vez tú y yo podríamos reunirnos. Pensé que todavía estarías disponible. Odio esta época del año, ¿tú no? Hey, es mejor que las pilas, ¿no? Llámame pronto o encontraré a alguien más —Colgó.

—Bien —murmuró —. Estoy halagado por ser la segunda opción y mejor que un vibrador. Pensarías en ese otro tío mientras te la estoy clavando —soltó un bufido —. Voy a pasar.

Encendió la luz del baño y rápidamente empujó hacia abajo sus pantalones de chándal. Giró la palanca hacia el frío, esperando que el agua fría del pulverizador cayendo por todo su cuerpo refrescara su sangre caliente.

Bajó la mirada su polla, que se negaba a ablandarse y apretó los dientes. Odiaba el calor del acoplamiento, detestaba cómo una vez al año mantenía una erección constante y deseaba ser una mujer. Lo tenían un poco más fácil. Sufrían la severa calentura pero no era doloroso, no conducía sus mentes o se convertían en criaturas miserables que se masturbaban frenéticamente a cualquier destello de piel, incluso en la televisión.

Negó con la cabeza y se inclinó de nuevo bajo el chorro de agua helada. Sabía que no iba a funcionar. Su polla parecía tener un pulso y un gruñido desgarró su garganta. Sus bolas dolían demasiado. Rápidamente se lavó el pelo, cerró el grifo y cogió una toalla del estante.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Inclinó la cabeza mientras se secaba, evitando su centro y se animó cuando la voz de su ex-novia se encontró con sus oídos. Esperaba que ella podría querer pasar tiempo con él. Era bonita, le hizo reír y lo pasaron muy bien hasta que ella lo engañó con otro lobo e insistió en que era el culpable. No era la pareja perfecta, pero la tomaría durante el calor de apareamiento.

—Hola, forastero. Um, esto puede ser un poco incómodo, pero sé que todavía estás solo. Mi abuela no ha pasado por la menopausia todavía y bueno, diablos, tienes que estar muy duro puesto que la mayoría te evitan tras enterarse de que no estás buscando nada duradero. Ella ha estado leyendo estos libros sobre los pumas. Esto es lo que se denomina, mujeres mayors que joden a chicos más jóvenes. Siempre pensó que eras caliente y se preguntaba como sería tener un joven semental persiguiéndola de nuevo. Estaba totalmente emocionada cuando le conté lo bueno que eres en la cama. Le dije estarías halagado porque ella te quiera y que te gustaría ir a por ello. Recuerdas dónde vive, ¿no? Sólo tienes que ir por allí y ella cuidará de ti durante el calor. ¡De nada!

Darien dejó caer la toalla, horrorizado. El recuerdo de la abuela de Viluy pasó por su mente. La mujer tenía que estar más allá de los cien y en realidad se parecía a la abuela de alguien. Había horneado galletas para la ocasión en que conoció al, joven agradable, de su nieta. La recordaba con un andador para moverse después de romperse la cadera cuando había perdido una pelea con un oso que se había encontrado en el bosque. La idea de hacerlo bajó ligeramente su miembro. Miró hacia abajo. Seguía estando duro, pero podía ver una pequeña diferencia hasta que se animó derecho hacia arriba.

—¡Maldita sea!—Rugió —¡Prefiero joder una almohada! ¡Odio el calor de apareamiento!

Gruñó cuando se inclinó sobre la mesita de noche y tiró el cajón en sus prisas por agarrar una botella de loción.

—Su abuela. Mierda. Eso sólo significa —El recuerdo de la mujer mayor brilló de nuevo y se detuvo —. De ninguna maldita manera —Prefería reunirse con Esmeralda, aunque estaba seguro que podría intentar conseguirlo lo suficientemente caliente como para perder la cabeza, hasta que la mordiera para sellar el acuerdo de apareamiento. Entonces sería propietario de ella y de nueve cachorros que tendría que cuidar. Estaría acoplado y destinado a ser nada más que su cartera y domador de cachorros —. Odio mi maldita vida.

Arrojó su culo en la cama, abrió la botella de loción y estaba a punto de volcar una generosa cantidad en su palma cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Se detuvo. Necesitaba disminuir la tensión dentro de su cuerpo. Tenía que detener el dolor que se había vuelto casi insoportable.

—¿Quién es la siguiente? ¿Alguien intentando empujarme a su prima con tres piernas? ¿Quizás alguien me va a preguntar si estoy lo suficiente duro como para hacerlo con animales de establo?

—¿Darien? Cógelo ahora —Andrew ordenó —. Tenemos una situación.

Se levantó de la cama, tirando la loción. Agarró el teléfono de la base para presionarlo contra su oreja.

—¿Qué pasa?—Algo malo tenía que haber pasado para que un ejecutor de turno llamara.

—No vas a creértelo si te lo digo. Trae tu culo a la ciudad.

—¿Dónde?

—Oh, no te puedes perder. Sólo apúrate. Estoy intentando detenerlos, pero van a romper el maldito coche, si consiguen parar más allá de mí.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Sólo ven aquí! —Aullidos ahogaron cualquier otra cosa que Andrew pudo haber dicho antes de que la conexión muriera.

Darien colgó y corrió a la cómoda, maldiciendo por los codos mientras intentaba subir la cremallera sus pantalones por su polla hinchada. Sonrió sin embargo. Si no podía joder, luchar iba a funcionar. El entusiasmo le golpeó.

**Continuara..**

**Se econtraran Darien y Serena al Fin después de tantos años?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES LA ESCRITORA ****LAURANN DOHNER**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA : ****MANTING BRAND ES EL LIBRO 3 DE LA SERIE MEAT HEAT,**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO, ****EL FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTINELE LEMMON.**

**SIN MAS DISFRUTEN!**

**Capítulo Beteado Por: USAKOSERENITYETERNAL**

**CAPITULO 2**

Serena gimió y se metió en la parte trasera del coche. Había esperado que tener las ventanas cerradas podría enmascarar su olor cuando condujo a la ciudad pero se había equivocado. La ventanilla del conductor no estaba destrozada todavía pero tenía las suficientes grietas para aterrorizarla. Que la había motivado a trepar por los asientos.

El vehículo entero tembló cuando alguien saltó sobre el capó. Un aullido aterrador hirió sus oídos y una bota se estrelló contra el parabrisas. El cristal de seguridad se mantuvo pero la ventana se agrietó al menos dos centímetros. Alguien agarró la puerta del pasajero y tiró con la fuerza suficiente como balancear el coche. El bloqueo la mantuvo cerrada, pero el hombre gruñó, furioso porque no podía llegar hasta ella.

—Retrocede —gritó otro hombre —. ¡Eso es una orden! Maldita sea, deja el coche. Marcad distancia.

Los cuerpos casi bloqueaban las farolas a medida que se reunieron y sabía que sólo tenía segundos antes de que consiguieran arrancar una parte del coche para llegar a ella. No iban a permitir que hablara. Había esperado que sólo le preguntarían por qué había traspasado su territorio. Ese había sido el plan trazado, pero había ido terriblemente mal en cuanto había apagado el motor. En lo que pareció ser cuestión de segundos, hombres se habían precipitado hacia ella desde todas las direcciones.

Sacudieron el coche hasta que se deslizó sobre el asiento. Se tumbó sobre su costado, levantó las rodillas hasta su pecho y se acurrucó en una bola. Los aullidos y gruñidos eran casi ensordecedores. Se cubrió los oídos, cerró los ojos, con el corazón acelerado.

Sabía que la muerte llegaría pronto. Aun así, tenía que ser mejor que la que su compañero planeaba para ella. Había intentado destruir su alma cada día. Ahora les había dicho a los ejecutores que podían tomar su cuerpo si lo deseaban. Prefería ser asesinada por los hombres lobo. Eran brutales, pero veloces portadores de muerte.

El cristal se hizo añicos y llovió sobre ella. Gritó cuando una mano empuñó su pelo y tiró. Su cuerpo se deslizó más cerca de la ventana destrozada y el dolor la apuñaló. Quien la sostenía aulló, tan cerca que era ensordecedor y ella gritó de nuevo. La mano soltó su pelo sin embargo.

—¡Basta!—Una voz terriblemente profunda rugió —¿Quieres morir?—El hombre que hablaba no era humano. Su voz estaba tan afectada que casi no podía entender las palabras

—Eso es una mujer, maldita sea. ¿Quién dijo que puedes matarla?

—Es un maldito gato —otra voz profunda gruñó —. Ella se lo buscó.

Serena alzó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba. La habían arrastrado hasta la puerta, hasta que su cabeza tocaba realmente el reposabrazos. Se quedó mirando una amplia espalda de hombre cubierta por un suéter gris. Se apoyaba contra la apertura, cubriéndola con su cuerpo para evitar que alguien la agarrara de nuevo.

—Matamos a los gatos apestosos en donde vivo —gritó un hombre lobo.

El hombre en la puerta emitió un sonido vicioso.

—Estás en territorio Chiba ahora. Eres un visitante y seguirás nuestras leyes. No matamos a las mujeres, incluso a las gatas. Vete si no te gusta.

El hombre protegiendo la abertura se movió lo suficiente para que Serena viera más de él. Había mantenido su forma humana, pero un poco de pelo cubría el dorso de sus manos. Sangre fresca goteaba de las puntiagudas garras extendidas. Parecían afiladas y mortales.

Inhaló pero había muchos lobos enfurecidos rodeando su coche por lo que no podía oler otra cosa que el aroma a hombre lobo. Eso casi la abrumó y su corazón se aceleró más rápido.

Casi gritó de puro horror por estar rodeada por el enemigo, pero otro gemido escapó en su lugar.

—Id al bosque —el hombre apoyado en el coche exigió en un áspero gruñido —. Ahora. Lo tendrás peor que los que están en el suelo si te quedas. Mis primos están de camino. Si puedo acabar con siete de vosotros, piensa lo que ellos pueden hacer. Son más fuertes de sangre que yo.

Serena abrió la boca y jadeó. El olor de los numerosos hombres lobo se había vuelto tan denso que podía saborearlo. Su mirada permaneció fija en el suéter gris del macho que había detenido el ataque. Rogó porque no enviara al resto de su manada lejos para matarla él mismo. Sólo necesitaba una oportunidad para hablar. Podría advertirles que los machos de su manada planeaban declararles la guerra y esperaba que estarían lo suficientemente agradecidos por la advertencia como para perdonarle la vida.

Una parte de ella deseaba utilizar el nombre de Darien, pero no quería que su manada se volviera contra él. Era mejor que ellos no sepan es que alguna vez conocieron. Había venido a salvarlo, no a ponerlo en peligro por su propia especie. Lo había hecho una vez, porque quería hacer lo correcto, debiéndole eso y mucho más.

Se preguntó si se había acoplado. Por supuesto que lo hizo. La imagen de su bello rostro todavía la atormentaba. Las mujeres le habrían perseguido en tropel. O en manada, se corrigió. Todavía dolía imaginarse a una mujer acurrucada contra su costado cada noche. Besándolo. Pasando sus manos por su pelo sedoso y… ¡Para! No vayas ahí.

—Lo siento —otra voz jadeante —. Intenté detenerlos, pero había demasiados. Gracias por venir tan rápido, hombre. ¿Está viva?

El hombre en la puerta sacudió las manos, la sangre volando fuera de ellas y sus garras se retractaron lentamente.

—Sí —Su voz todavía salió como un gruñido —. Oigo su respiración. Necesito calmarme durante un minuto.

—No me digas. Wow. Pensé que sólo Taiki podía luchar así. Fue impresionante.

—¿De quién crees que aprendió a luchar al crecer, Andrew? —La voz bajó un poco, cambiando de gruñón a brusco —Estamos condenadamente cerca y entrenamos los unos con otros como si fuéramos hermanos.

Andrew se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Crees que esa es la mamá de Mina? Pensé que es quién ha venido hasta aquí cuando olí a gata. Probablemente quiere conocer a su yerno. Intenté llamar a Yaten pero no lo cogió.

—La madre de Mina es humana. Era su padre quien era mitad cambiante. Está muerto y ella está distanciada de su familia —su voz se suavizó más —. ¿Cómo está mi cara? ¿Aún peluda? No quiero asustarla.

—Estás bien. Dudo que tras lo que acaba de pasar algo vaya a calmarla.

—Arrastra lejos a los lesionados antes de que los humanos pasen por aquí. Son más de las nueve. En la mayoría de los pueblos las personas se alojan después del anochecer en esta época del año, pero sería tener mala suerte si alguien pasa porque se quedó sin leche o algo así. También he oído que tenemos algunos turistas aparcados fuera de la ciudad. Intentaron quedarse en el hotel, pero Eudial les dijo que estaba lleno.

—Lo tengo. Dos de nuestros ejecutores acaban de aparecer. Limpiaremos este desastre y atenderemos a los heridos. Son afortunados porque les permitiste vivir.

Un suspiro alto y claro sonó.

—¿Mis primos están de camino o era sólo una mentira?

—Taiki viene. Armand no lo cogió pero está patrullando el bosque. Supuse que no consiguió servicio móvil. Jedite no lo cogió, así que seguro que está teniendo sexo. Tanto él como Yaten desactivan sus teléfonos mientras están uniéndose con sus compañeras. No me molesté en llamar a Helios. A su edad, probablemente está fuera de su cabeza con el calor y sé que se queda contigo. Sin embargo, pensé que lo ibas a traer, si necesitabas ayuda.

—Sonó urgente. No perdí el tiempo en agarrarlo. Adelante. Me ocuparé de esto.

Un estruendo fracturó la noche y Serena tragó con fuerza. El ruido distintivo se hizo más fuerte hasta que el motor de la motocicleta se apagó.

—Mierda. Parece que me he perdido muy buenos momentos. ¿Es tuya algo de esa sangre en el suelo?

—No —el tipo del suéter masculló.

—Huelo a sangre, lujuria, ira, y ¿es eso una gata? Esa no es Mina. Nunca olvidaré su olor en el calor por el tiempo que viva —El nuevo chico se rio entre dientes —. Dudo que cualquiera de nosotros lo haga alguna vez. Maldición. Envidio a mi hermano mayor.

—Taiki, enfríate. Él estaría seriamente enojado si te oyera decir eso.

—No lo veo aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Está ella bien? ¿Quieres moverte y permitirme ver cómo está? Soy guay con los gatitos.

—No te lo pienses. Aún estoy tratando de calmarme.

—Puedo ver y oír. Tu voz está toda jodida. ¿Gruñes mucho últimamente para asustar a los más débiles?

—Cierra el pico y lidia con ella antes de que alguien más la olfatee. Probablemente se equivocó de camino.

El coche se balanceó cuando el hombre se apartó. Serena se sentó sobre el asiento para mirar por la ventana rota. Cristales cayeron al suelo al trasladarse. Un gran, lobo con chaqueta de cuero se adelantó pero se detuvo a pocos metros de distancia. Se agachó para mirarla Su greñudo pelo negro cepillaba el cuello de la chaqueta y un par de ojos marrón oscuro se encontraron con los suyos.

—Hola. Soy Taiki. Te prometo que no voy a atacarte —Miró el coche y de vuelta a ella —. Realmente hicieron un número en tus ruedas. Lo siento por eso, pero estás en el territorio de la manada Chiba. Es tiempo del calor del acoplamiento para nosotros y los niveles de agresión están por las nubes. ¿Puedo abrir la puerta y ver cómo estás? ¿Estás herida?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿No, no estás herida o no, no puedes acercarte? Estás a salvo. Mi primo y yo somos gato- amistosos. Mi hermano mayor está acoplado a una puma-cambiante —sonrió —. En serio. Estamos bien con ella.

Serena se relajó, dispuesta a creerle, considerando que se había enamorado de un hombre lobo una vez. Era posible.

—Vine a advertirte —logró salir —. El consejo acusó a tu manada de atacar a una de las nuestras. Han enviado un llamamiento de unión.

La sonrisa del guapo chico se desvaneció.

—¿Quieren hablar con nosotros? ¿Es una unión para alguna clase de reunión para preguntar por qué lo hicimos? Esa manada se llevó la compañera de mi hermano lejos de él e iban a violarla en grupo para obligarla a dar a luz a una camada de gatitos para ellos. No estaban precisamente dispuestos a sólo entregarla. Tuvimos que matarlos para salvarla. Dile eso a tu consejo.

No le escandalizaba que una manada atacara a una hembra-felino. Él había dicho que Mina era mestiza, un puma, según él. Tampoco le sorprendió que los machos de esa manada trataran de usar su cuerpo de esa manera. Lo que sí le aturdió era que los hombres lobo mataran por recuperarla. Ellos, obviamente, habían trabajado juntos. Él había dicho "nosotros", lo que implicaba un grupo de ellos. Era poco probable que un lobo solitario pudiera matar a dos hijos de líder y a múltiples machos.

—No van a escucharme y no les importa por qué lo hicisteis. Una llamada de unión es cuando… —Su voz se quebró y tuvo que carraspear —Tenemos un consejo que representa a todas las manadas. Ordenaron a las más grandes que enviaran a algunos de los mejores luchadores de cada una para declarar la guerra a un enemigo común. Planean atacar a tu manada mañana por la noche. Al menos treinta ejecutores aparecerán.

Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras gruñía suavemente. Ella retrocedió, se escabulló sobre el asiento y se deslizó a través de los cristales rotos. El dolor la hizo gritar y llevó la mano hasta su pecho. El olor de su sangre redujo el olor de su miedo y del hombre lobo.

—Mierda. ¿Por qué no sales? Juro por mi vida que nadie va a hacerte daño. No quiero que te cortes nuevamente con el cristal. No te estoy gruñendo. Sólo estoy irritado. ¿Por qué nos adviertes? Te lo agradezco pero tengo curiosidad.

Ella vaciló antes avanzar lentamente hacia la puerta. El chico, despacio, puso la mano dentro, tiró del cierre y la abrió. Retrocedió para dejarle espacio. Serena se deslizó fuera y se puso de pie. Una ligera brisa enfrió su cuerpo caliente. Había roto a sudar de terror.

El tipo del suéter permanecía a unos tres metros de distancia, de espaldas a ella. Lentamente se dio la vuelta.

—Yo también —el chico suspiró —. ¿Por qué tú…? —Su voz murió cuando su mirada se encontró con la de ella.

El shock tambaleó a Serena mientras miraba esos hermosos y sexys ojos que la habían perseguido durante nueve interminablemente solitarios años. Sus rodillas se doblaron y sabía que iba a golpear el suelo. Alguien la detuvo antes del impacto. Unos brazos fuertes la levantaron, la retuvieron por la cintura, pero su mirada nunca dejó a Darien.

Darien no podía creer lo que veía. Parpadeó un par de veces, pero la imagen no cambió. La pequeña mujer tenía el pelo rayado, matices rubios y castaños, que le llegaba hasta las caderas. Sus grandes exóticos ojos se agrandaron. El color amarillo dentro de los iris sobrepasó el azul antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara.

Taiki la agarró y tiró de su cuerpo hacia arriba para salvarla de golpear la calle. Darien se lanzó hacia adelante también. Empuñó la chaqueta de Taiki con una mano, sintió sus garras extenderse y envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de su demasiado delgada cintura. La arrastró contra él. Un gruñido desgarró su garganta al comprender que Serena estaba en sus brazos.

Temía que fuera un sueño. Era posible que todavía se encontrara en casa, en la cama, sufriendo la fiebre el calor del acoplamiento, delirando. Había pasado los primeros cuatro años después de que se fuera buscándola, con la esperanza de que ella volvería a él. No había sucedido. Una parte de él se había negado a permitir se fuera completamente, pero con el paso de los años lo dejó sintiéndose ridículo. La había amado, pero había elegido abandonarlo.

Se sentía muy real en sus brazos, sin embargo, era una fantasía. Enterró la cara entre sus cabellos, estrechándola contra él, intentando acordarse de no aplastar su frágil cuerpo. Respiró profundo. Su aroma estaba mal y algo al respecto le ofendió. La razón detrás de esto le golpeó tan duro como un martillo, clavándose en su pecho. Gruñó en voz alta, el dolor desgarró su corazón. No pudo evitar que sus colmillos rompieran a través de sus encías.

—¡No!—Gruñó. El aroma de la marca de otro hombre sobre ella casi lo impulsó a la locura. Era débil. Quizás se había equivocado. Olió de nuevo. Simplemente había intentado engañar a su corazón destrozado. El aroma estaba ahí, se había acoplado a otra persona. Por supuesto, la verdad no se podía negar. Aunque débil, el olor del extraño permanecía para avisar a otros machos.

_No importa, decidió. ¡Es mía! Cazaré al maldito y le arrancaré miembro por miembro. Le arrancaré la cabeza. No. Le arrancaré el corazón y lo alimentaré con él por tomar lo que es mío. _Sí. Ese es un buen plan.

—Darien—Su primo le agarró por los hombros —. ¡Ponla abajo! Maldita sea —Taiki gruñó —. Relájate. Sé que estás caliente, pero, ¡joder! Contrólate.

Darien se quitó de encima a Taiki y tropezó, sin soltar Serena. Le acarició el cuello, con la esperanza de calmarla en caso de que la hubiese asustado, algo que no quería hacer. Su peso estaba mal. Había perdido mucho. Se volvió para apoyarse pesadamente contra el capó del coche y ajustó su agarre sobre ella. Mantuvo su nariz enterrada contra su pelo en el hueco de su cuello, respiró hondo para llevas más de su perfume a sus pulmones.

Era real. No era un sueño o en el calor del acoplamiento, una fantasía inducida por la fiebre. Serena estaba en sus brazos, frágil y sangrado. El olor de su sangre le hizo luchar por mantener su piel. El animal en su interior quería salir a cazar y matar a todos los varones cuyo hedor aún pendía en el aire. Habían atacado su coche, podría haberla matado. Gruñó, resistiendo el impulso, pero sólo porque eso significaba que tendría que dejarla en el suelo. No estaba sucediendo. Los mataría más tarde.

Ella movió los brazos contra su pecho donde los había depositado, pero logró liberarlos. Temía volverse loco si luchaba para alejarse de él. Oró porque no lo hiciera. No podia soportar la idea de dejarla ir después de que por fin la había encontrado nuevamente. Sus brazos delgados se envolvieron alrededor su cuello. No se resistió, no habló, sólo se aferró a él.

—Darien —Taiki gruñó —. Suéltala. Di mi palabra de que no le haría daño. Es una pequeña cosa y podría salir lastimada si tengo que obligarte a liberarla.

—Márchate —Darien rechinó. Realmente temía matar a cualquiera que intentara conseguir entre él y Serena, incluso al primo que amaba como a un hermano —. Déjanos solos.

—Sé que estás mal por el calor, pero maldición, no puedes ir por ahí pillando a gatas perdidas y obligarlas a permitirte frotarte contra ellas. Esto es vergonzoso. Le dije que estaría a salvo.

Darien la ajustó en sus brazos sólo para comprobar que definitivamente había perdido peso. Su Serena había sido curvilínea y exuberante. La mayoría de las gatas mantenían una figura más completa que las hembras-lobo. Había amado eso de ella. Actualmente podia pasar por una perra delgada al tacto. Un horrible pensamiento le golpeó. Una vez había oído que los hombres de su manada rechazaban a una compañera si se estaba muriendo o gTaikimente enferma.

—¿Estás enferma, cariño? —Temía oír la respuesta.

—No.

Él pudo respirar de nuevo.

—No importa. Estás conmigo y aquí es donde perteneces. Voy a cuidarte.

Ella resopló, secándose la cara contra él. La humedad se filtraba a través de su suéter a su piel, asegurándole que lo había hecho para ocultar sus lágrimas. Su dolor y la posible razón detrás de ello, le destrozó. No importaba sin embargo. Nada lo hacía, excepto el hecho de que era real. Toda la amargura e ira que había sufrido por su pérdida palidecían en comparación con tenerla de vuelta en su vida. No le permitiría abandonarlo de nuevo. Una vez había sido bastante malo.

—¿Está muerto?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sabiendo claramente lo que preguntaba. Levantó la mirada para mirar los ojos más hermosos que había visto nunca. El amor que sentía se mantuvo fuerte, apretando su pecho. El tiempo había pasado, pero sus sentimientos no habían cambiado.

Ella era la única y siempre lo sería. Lo sabía que en el fondo de su alma.

—¿Darien? —Taiki se acercó más —Sabes que estás actuando loco, ¿no? ¿Has tomado drogas, intentando aliviar el calor? Habla conmigo, hombre —Miró a Serena —. No te alarmes, gata. Le diré que te baje. Puede estar un poco fuera de su cabeza. Por favor, no arañes ni muerdas al lobo loco. Es inofensivo.

Darien miró a su primo.

—Esta es Serena, Taiki. Mi 'Resumido-me-enamoré-de-una-medio-humana-medio- leopardo' Serena.

—Mierda —Taiki la miró boquiabierto, estudiándola —. Es pequeña, hombre.

—Un metro cincuenta cuatro. Los leopardos son pequeños. Solía pesar mucho más —la miró fijamente, notando el cambio en su rostro delgado —. ¿Dónde están mis michelines, amor? Sabes lo mucho que los disfruté —Su humor se oscureció, sin embargo, cuando inhaló ese hedor saliendo de ella —. Voy a matar a tu compañero cuando venga a por ti. Nunca vas a dejarme. Te encadenaré a mi cama, cavare un gran foso alrededor de mi casa y lo llenaré con caimanes para que se coman a cualquier malito gato que se presente. Y bloquearé cada puerta y ventana.

Ella parecía un poco aturdida.

—Darien.

—¿Dijiste su compañero? ¿Está acoplada? —Taiki tosió —Estoy seguro de que te oí decir eso.

Un gruñido escapó de la garganta de Darien que no pudo contener. La furia se apoderó de él, pero intentó recuperar el control. Sus colmillos no se retractaron, pero sus garras permanecieron enfundadas mientras contemplaba los ojos de Serena.

—No tiene importancia. Todavía me quieres, ¿no? Quiero que me mates si dices que no. Es lo que estarías haciendo de todas formas.

—Te amo, Darien. Siempre lo he hecho —Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos —. Nunca dejé de hacerlo. Tenía que advertir a tu manada sobre la llamada a la unión. Estás en peligro.

—Nunca he dejado de amarte tampoco —Él parpadeó sus propias lágrimas —. Viniste aquí y arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la mía, ¿verdad, cariño?

Ella asintió.

—Las manadas atacaran a la tuya mañana por la noche. No podía permitir que mueras.

Decenas de preguntas llenaron su cabeza. ¿Cómo supo que su manada estaba en peligro? ¿Significaba eso que siempre supo dónde encontrarlo, pero se mantuvo alejada? Dolía como una puñalada en su corazón lastimado, pero mientras la miró a los ojos la sensación disminuyó. Había dicho que le amaba y había dejado al bastardo con el que se había acoplado para prevenirlo cuando pensaba que estaba en peligro.

Ella me eligió por encima de su compañero. Eso lo calmó un poco.

—Un desastre en potencia —Taiki gruñó —. Eso es lo que es.

Darien volvió la mirada a su primo.

—Eso no es un gran problema. Mataré al gatito si viene a por ella. Siempre ha sido mía.

Taiki se pasó los dedos por el pelo, le dio una mirada frustrada y apretó los dientes.

—No estoy hablando de eso. Tenemos que advertir a la manada y prepararnos para la llegada de su manada. Obviamente no saben que este es el peor momento para que nos ataquen. Esto va a ser una masacre con toda esta agresividad durante el calor.

Serena no podía creer que Darien la abrazara una vez más. Su maravilloso aroma había cambiado ligeramente del que recordaba, pero habían pasado nueve años. Los recuerdos podían desvanecerse y, obviamente, lo hicieron. Parecía más grande, más voluminoso, más robusto y aún más fuerte. Colgaba en sus brazos, donde mantenía su cara a nivel con la suya.

Había envuelto los brazos alrededor de su cuello y no quería volver a soltarlo. Incluso reprimió el impulso de envolver las piernas alrededor de su cintura, pese a su falda, solo para presionarse aún más fuerte contra él.

—Por lo menos vendrán treinta hombres —les informó, no segura de si lo había mencionado ya después de su shock al ver a Darien —. Necesitas huir de la zona si son demasiados y el calor de acoplamiento debilita a tu manada. No pueden estar más de una semana. Tu gente puede volver con seguridad después de esa fecha. Nunca he oído hablar que una llamada de unión dure más de eso. Los machos se enfrentan entre ellos. No tenemos una mentalidad de manada. Los hombres mantienen un amplio espacio los unos de los otros a menos que sean familiares. Ellos se matan entre sí después de un contacto prolongado, especialmente cuando no están en la misma manada. No tienen sentido de la jerarquía de modo que luchan por el dominio.

Darien la miró a los ojos.

—La masacre no sería nuestra. Serán los machos de tu manada. Somos muy agresivos en este momento, más que en cualquier otra época del año y el dominio sobre nuestra humanidad es nulo. Los únicos en huir serán los que aparezcan aquí de esa manada

Ella aceptó eso. Los hombres lobo eran conocidos por luchar con más fuerza que los machos de su manada. Los gatos podían ser... perezosos. Lo sabía por vivir con uno. Se relajó.

—¿Habrías estado bien si no hubiera venido a advertiros?

—No. Podrían haber atacado y haberse llevado por delante a muchos de nosotros si no los esperábamos. Un lobo solitario contra un gran grupo de gatos garantizaría su muerte. Tenemos órdenes de permanecer en grupos de dos en este momento, pero aun así, dos contra treinta sería una cifra siniestra —respondió Taiki.

—Muchos de nosotros también están ignorando la orden —Darien le disparó al otro hombre una ceja levantada —. No te veo con tu sombra.

—Se detuvo a comprobar el bar. Tampoco te veo con la tuya. ¿Dónde está mi hermano menor?

—Taiki arqueó una ceja.

—Pasando el rato en mi sótano. No quise traerlo ya que sabía que algo malo había pasado. Andrew me llamó —Darien miró Serena y suspiró —. Podrías haber muerto al venir aquí.

—Conocía el riesgo. Incluso me esperaba que eso podría suceder. Sólo quería que tu manada me permitiera advertirles primero —no le mentiría.

Él abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar, pero rápidamente la cerró. Sus facciones duras se suavizaron mientras la miraba.

—Ahora estás a salvo, Serena. Nadie nunca va a hacerte daño.

Ella le creyó.

—Nunca te dejaré ir. Acepta eso. Saliste corriendo de mí una vez, pero no intentes hacerlo de nuevo. Quiero que jures que no me abandonarás. Eres mía y siempre lo has sido. No perteneces a ese coño —Gruñó la última palabra —. Te busqué.

Esa noticia la dejó atónita.

—¿En serio?

Gruñó en voz baja.

—¿Creíste que no lo haría? Temía usar tu nombre por si te ponía en peligro pero me puse a tantear el terreno por una mujer con tu apariencia. Nunca nadie me informó de un avistamiento.

—Nunca dejé el territorio de mi manada. Está prohibido.

—Odio interrumpir —Taiki murmuró —, pero tenemos que sacarla del centro de la ciudad. Tenemos un montón de lobos extraños vagando durante el calor del acoplamiento y ella es una gata... Ya la atacaron una vez —Miró el vehículo volcado —. Y probablemente deberíamos ocultar su coche antes de que llegue su manada —la miró a los ojos —. ¿Supongo que no quieres que sepan que nos has advertido?

—No importará. Hui de mi manada. Me quieren muerta sin importar lo que haga. Sabía que no habría vuelta atrás y que mi vida había terminado al segundo que me alejé.

Dos hombres lobo en piel se acercaron. Serena apretó su agarre sobre Darien y los miró con temor. Darien gruñó en respuesta. Ajustó su control sobre ella, un brazo liberó su cintura mientras las garras se deslizaron fuera de los dedos de la mano que usó para señalar a los varones.

—Quédate ahí. No te acerques más.

Serena se quedó mirando al chico rubio que se paró en seco, reconociéndolo, pero no al hombre con él.

—¿Asui?

Su oscura mirada se fijó en ella y frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo es que me conoces?

—El consejo de la manada envió imágenes y tú eras uno de ellos —Ella miró a Darien —. Así es como supe que era tu manada. También tenían tu foto. Te vi y supe que tenía que venir.

—Joder —Taiki gimió —. ¿Tienen fotos nuestras? ¿En serio? Me siento totalmente fuera de onda. ¿Deberíamos tener fotografías de ellos?

—No. Somos más peligrosos para ellos de lo que ellos son para nosotros —afirmó Darien —. Chicos, esta es Serena. Si os fijáis en ella dos veces, voy a haceros daño. ¿Me entendéis?

—¡Mierda!—Asui gimió —¿Otra? ¿En serio? Menos mal que tu tía está lejos. Perdería las tuercas si te viera sosteniendo a una gata de esa manera. ¿Supongo que estás pasando su calor con ella?

—Es mía —La voz de Darien se profundizó en un tono peligroso —. Para siempre. Será mi compañera.

El shock desgarró a Serena. Una cosa era anunciarlo a un pariente, pero él parecía estar diciendo a los miembros de su manada que pensaba reclamarla. Giró la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿No te rechazarán? No dejaré que te exilien de tu manada por mí —mantuvo su voz baja

—. ¿Por favor? No podría soportar que te ataquen por protegerme.

Él emitió un rugido suave, pero no tuvo miedo. Solía hacerlo cuando le decía algo que le molestaba, pero sabía que jamás le haría daño. No Darien. Negó con la cabeza y envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella otra vez para abrazarla con fuerza.

—No me echarán y seguro que no lucharán conmigo.

Volvió la cabeza, todavía incierta, pero los otros hombres no parecían agresivos. El rubio realmente le guiñó un ojo.

—Es linda pero está demasiado delgada. Se ve como una perra. Nunca he visto una gata tan pequeña, pero no he visto a muchas así de cerca.

—Ha perdido peso —Darien se apartó del coche —. Hazme un favor y oculta el coche. Estoy seguro de que su compañero la estará buscando.

—¿Compañero?—El rubio jadeó y su mirada oscura se ensanchó —¿Ella está ya acoplada pero vas aparearte con ella? ¿Estás loco? Está tomada.

—Por mí —Darien giró la cabeza para hacer frente a Taiki —Esconde su coche, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero llevarla a casa.

Taiki asintió.

—Ve. Pon a Helios en guardia y te llamaré en un par de horas. Voy a ponerme en contacto con mis hermanos y vamos a celebrar una reunión de la manada temprano por la mañana para advertir a todos de lo que viene. Me preocupa que sospecharán que ella nos advirtió cuando se den cuenta de que se ha ido. Ellos podrían atacar antes de lo planeado.

—No lo harán —ella informó en voz baja —. Creerán que hui por otras razones. Nadie sabía sobre Darien y yo. Fui demasiado precavida y ni siquiera lleve fotos de él conmigo cuando regresé a mi manada. Lo habría puesto en peligro.

—¿Quién nos va a atacar?—Asui sonaba confundido —¿Qué me he perdido? No me tomó tanto tiempo llegar aquí después de que nos dijeron que había problemas en la ciudad.

—Darien, llévala a casa contigo y voy a lidiar con esto —Taiki vaciló —. ¿Has venido hasta aquí corriendo o conduciendo?

—Corriendo.

Le tendió sus llaves.

—Toma la moto. Sólo deja las llaves bajo el asiento. La recogeré más tarde. No quiero que camines con todos esos visitantes en la ciudad. Podrían olerla. Con la moto llegarás más rápido.

—Gracias —Darien lentamente la depositó en el pavimento junto a la moto. Cogió las llaves que Taiki le arrojó.

—Mis llaves todavía están puestas en el coche —les informó.

—Podrían moverlo de todos modos —Darien se sentó a horcajadas la moto y volvió la cabeza

—. Sube, Serena.

Ella no permitió que su falda la detuviera, sin importar qué tan alto el material subió por sus muslos. Abrazó a Darien estrechamente por detrás, no quería dejarlo ir. Él arrancó la moto. Sabía que los otros hombres lobo los observaban con curiosidad, pero evitó sus miradas.

Darien vivía cerca de la ciudad, en una zona boscosa, en una colina. Las otras casas se alineaban en la calle, pero una buena distancia las separaba. Aparcó la moto junto a una camioneta roja, pero no se movió cuando el motor se paró. Sus manos abruptamente cubrieron las de ella, donde abrazaba su cintura.

—Vamos a ir dentro. Iré abajo a ordenar a mi primo que permanezca en el sótano y luego vamos a hablar. Júrame que no vas a huir, Serena. De lo contrario no te perderé de vista. Preferiría no llevarte cerca de Helios en estos momentos. Es joven y está en celo. No sé si estará vestido. La ropa irrita la piel cuando sufrimos esta condición. Preferiría ahorrarte la vista y demonios, podría estar haciendo algo embarazoso que realmente no quieres ver.

Ella escudriñó la parte posterior de su cabeza. No la miró, sólo miró al frente, a la puerta cerrada de su garaje.

—Te lo juro. No voy dejarte de nuevo, Darien.

Su cuerpo se relajó y le soltó las manos.

—Bien. Estoy confiando en que mantengas tu palabra. No sabes lo difícil que es para mí pero realmente no tengo otra opción. Vamos.

La falta de confianza dolió un poco, pero no podía culparle.

—Lo juro, Darien. Dejarte fue lo más difícil y duro que he tenido que hacer. Me destrozó. Todas las razones por las que me fui han desaparecido. Es aquí donde quiero estar. No tienes idea de cuánto significa esto.

Él respiró profundamente y expulsó lentamente.

—Realmente te ataré a la cama si intentas salir corriendo. Sólo es una advertencia.

—Entiendo —No se sentía amenazada.

Darien cogió la mano de Serena, ella se bajó de la moto y él deslizó las llaves bajo el asiento. La miró antes de seguirlo por la pasarela a la puerta de su casa. Abrió la puerta, que no estaba cerrada con llave. Las luces estaban apagadas e inhaló. El aroma de Darien permanecía en su casa, pero no detectó ningún otro.

—¿Vives solo?

—Normalmente. Mi primo sólo se queda conmigo durante el calor. Tiene un apartamento completo en el sótano, así que no viene aquí. Por eso probablemente no le hueles.

—Mi sentido del olfato no es tan bueno como el tuyo —le recordó.

Su mirada le dejó para estudiar la sala de estar. Obviamente había sido decorada por un hombre, sus sofás de cuero negro, a juego con los sillones y muebles eran una prueba de ello. Sonrió cuando vio la gran pantalla de televisión que era una característica destacada en la habitación.

—Lo sé. Probablemente quieras hacer bastantes cambios y eres bienvenida a hacer cualquier cosa para hacerla más acogedora —Cerró la puerta, la agarró y la inmovilizó contra la pared.

Se inclinó hasta que su rostro se cernía a centímetros del de ella, su mirada intensa —. Voy a aparearme contigo y no me preocupo por el bastardo que lo hizo antes que yo. Te morderé hasta que su olor haya desaparecido y sólo mío permanezca. Encaja eso, cariño. Nunca voy a dejarte ir. He pasado todos los días de los últimos nueve años pensando en ti. Te eché de menos y dolía porque no estabas conmigo.

Ella luchó contra las lágrimas y ganó.

—Yo también.

—Deja que me encargue de Helios antes de que hablemos. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No. Comí una hamburguesa mientras conducía hasta aquí.

Su mirada bajó.

—Tienes que comer más. Estás muy delgada. Soy un gran cocinero y voy a alimentarte hasta que recuperes de nuevo cada kilo.

Su amabilidad era un recordatorio de lo que había perdido y echado de menos.

—¿Vas a cocinar para mí? ¿En serio?

Su mirada se encontró con la de ella.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti —Su mano salió disparada y cerró la puerta —. Siéntete como en casa. Esto es tuyo ahora también. Nuestro. Enseguida vuelvo.

—Está bien.

Se encaminó por un pasillo y desapareció por la esquina. Serena permaneció contra la pared donde la había puesto y soltó un tembloroso suspiro.

Lágrimas ardientes amenazaban con derramarse de nuevo. Estaba en la casa de Darien.

Había soñado con buscarle, pero nunca pensó que vería el día. Su mirada vagó por la habitación. No cambiaría nada. Sus brazos abrazaron su cintura mientras sonreía.

—Casa —susurró..

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capítulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES LA ESCRITORA ****LAURANN DOHNER**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA : ****MANTING BRAND ES EL LIBRO 3 DE LA SERIE MEAT HEAT,**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO, ****EL FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTINELE LEMMON.**

**SIN MAS DISFRUTEN!**

**Capítulo Beteado Por: USAKOSERENITYETERNAL**

**CAPITULO 3**

Serena sintió a Darien detrás de ella y su aroma fue inundando sus sentidos, poco a poco, se apartó de la cocina y al darse la vuelta lo encontró de pie apoyado en la puerta, observándola.

—Estaba explorando. Me encanta tu casa.

—Nuestra —le corrigió —Tuya y mía —Dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante —Sigo esperando despertarme un día y ver que esto es sólo un sueño —Darien levantó la mano y la llamo —. Ven aquí, cariño.

Fue a él sin dudarlo, su mano más pequeña apretó la suya más grande y la encerró en un abrazo mientras enterraba la cara en su cabello, parecía feliz abrazándola y Serena se apoyó en él. Nunca había abandonado su mente ni su corazón y por la noches, mientras estaba en su cama, había revivido los meses que habían pasado juntos, así se había mantenido cuerda.

Recordó el día que Darien había llegado a su apartamento en Texas y le puso una venda en los ojos...

—Tienes que ponerte esto y venir conmigo.

Serena se echó a reír, segura de que todo era una broma, pero no lo era. Darien insistió en que se cubriera los ojos y después la ayudo a subir a su camioneta. Serena tuvo un momento difícil para resistir las ganas de quitarse la venda de los ojos.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—Ya casi hemos llegamos.

—¿Es esto una especie de picnic romántico? Puedo oler los árboles pero no huelo el humo de otros coches. Estamos en algún lugar, fuera de la ciudad.

—Deja ya de olfatear —la regañó riéndose.

—Sabes que odio las sorpresas.

—Esta te va a gustar —Hizo una pausa y tuvo que esforzarse para poder entender lo que dijo a continuación —. Al menos, eso espero.

—Lo he oído.

—Hemos llegado. No te muevas.

La camioneta se detuvo y el motor se paró. Esperó con impaciencia hasta que él se bajó y abrió su puerta. La agarró de los brazo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Anduvieron unos diez pasos antes de detenerse y Darien se puso detrás de ella. Con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, se inclinó y le besó en la oreja.

—¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?

El calor se extendió por su cuerpo.

—Sí. Yo también te quiero. ¿Puedo mirar ahora?

—Todavía no. Mis compañeros son un montón de idiotas y los voy a matar si les atrapo comprobando tu culo una vez más cuando te quedas conmigo. Estás viviendo con el gruñón más grande del mundo, se me hace cada vez más difícil tener que salir de tu apartamento por las mañanas, pero es peor aún por las noches que no podemos pasar juntos, quiero estar contigo siempre.

Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó a medida que escuchaba sus palabras y su posible significado hundió en ella. Sus dedos le tocaron la cara y la venda de los ojos cayó, Serena parpadeó un par de veces para adaptarse a la luz del sol. Lo primero que vio fue una cabaña rústica en el bosque, de un solo piso y era preciosa, tanto que se olvidó de respirar.

—Espero que no estés enfadada —Dejó caer la venda al suelo y puso el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola con fuerza —. Firmé un contrato de alquiler. Es nuestra casa, Serena.

Ella se agarró a sus brazos para no caer cuando sus piernas amenazaron con doblarse. Se había quedado completamente aturdida.

—Puedo pagar el alquiler, así que no te preocupes por el precio. No es exactamente una casa de ensueño, pero es acogedora por dentro y está lo suficientemente lejos para tener la privacidad que queremos y así no tienes por qué estar preocupada por si se avería el coche, he cambiado algunas de mis clases para coincidir con tu horario. Iremos juntos a la universidad y no tendremos que volver a dormir separados o a preocuparnos por si tu compañera nos escucha cuando hacemos el amor.

Serena se recuperó de la conmoción y se volvió en sus brazos, la mirada de angustia en su cara lo dejaba claro.

—Darien… —Líneas aparecieron al lado de su boca.

—Creo que he pensado en todo. He hablado con tu compañera de habitación, me juró que si alguien pregunta le dirá que sigues viviendo allí. Demonios, estaba encantada con la perspectiva de tener la mitad del alquiler pagado sin tener que aguantar a una compañera de habitación, eso fue motivo suficiente para ella y para que tu familia no se entere de que estás viviendo con un hombre lobo.

La esperanza resurgió.

—¿En serio?

Darien sonrió.

—Sí.

Serena volvió la cabeza, miró la casa.

—Es tan bonita.

—No es muy grande, sólo hay una habitación, pero está en muy buenas condiciones, hace unos días los chico vinieron conmigo para pintar y hacer algunas reparaciones.

Ella lo miró de nuevo y conteniendo las lágrimas dijo.

—¡Sí!

Darien la levantó del suelo y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Ni siquiera has visto el interior.

—No importa, vamos a estar y dormir juntos todas las noches, a mí tampoco me gusta cuando estamos separados.

Su mirada se desvió hacia su hombro luego de vuelta a sus ojos.

—A veces deseo marcarte.

Esa confesión tan sincera la entristecía.

—No podemos hacer eso.

—Tú me quieres.

—Sí, te quiero, pero tú eres un lobo y yo un gato.

—Eres mitad-gato, pero me importa un bledo, eso no cambia mis sentimientos o mi deseo por ti.

—Nuestras familias pondrían el grito en el cielo si supieran que somos pareja. También te...

—No —la interrumpió Darien —. No hay que pensar en ese imbécil con el que se supone que tienes que aparearte solo porque tu líder así lo ha ordenado. Ahora no, hoy no, estamos viviendo el aquí y el ahora, tenemos tiempo antes de que tengas que volver.

Estaba en lo cierto, siempre se había resistido a pensar que cuando se graduara tenía que volver.

—Está bien.

Poco a poco, se fue calmando y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Vamos a intentar vivir juntos antes de que tengamos una discusión sobre ese tipo de mierda.

Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadado.

—Lo siento mucho, Darien, me gustaría que me marcaras y si eso fuera posible, te juro que lo haría.

Le soltó la cintura y la agarró de la mano.

—Me niego a discutir hoy, vamos a dentro y te enseño la casa.

—Está bien —Ella estaba dispuesta a dejar el asunto así.

Darien sacó las llaves del bolsillo y desbloqueó la puerta, Serena trató de dar un paso en el interior cuando él abrió la puerta, pero se quedó sin aliento cuando Darien la tomó en sus brazos y entró con ella. Era muy romántico y dulce por su parte atravesar el umbral con ella en brazos. El salón y la cocina eran un gran espacio abierto, le esperaba otra sorpresa cuando miro los muebles nuevos.

—¡Eres un gran mentiroso! —Serena se echó a reír.

La giró un poco para que pudiera ver mejor la habitación.

—Lo siento, pero eso no lo he hecho yo ¿querías que comprara algo que odiaras? Por eso me inventé la historia de la necesidad de reemplazar todo el mobiliario de la casa que alquilo con los chicos, de vez en cuando beben demasiado por eso no quiero invertir dinero en este agujero. Es como una fraternidad con cinco chicos que viven en una misma casa.

Ella volvió la cabeza y lo miró.

—Todo esto es tan romántico, Darien, ha debido costarte una pequeña fortuna.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no. Pensé que tenía que comprar cosas para la sala de estar y el dormitorio, tengo una cama king-size, nunca más dos camas.

Ella sonrió.

—Me gustaba tener que dormir encima de ti para que uno de nosotros no se caiga de mi cama.

La habitación estaba al final del pasillo, pasaron por delante del cuarto de baño. Darien se paró delante de la puerta de la habitación.

—Acabo de recibir la cama y una mesita de noche, están incorporado los cajones bajo el armario. ¿Lo ves?

Serena se movió hasta que la bajó al suelo, la habitación no era grande y la cama ocupaba la mayor parte.

—Un aparador no encajaría, me encanta así como esta, es perfecto.

—Tengo la cosa más importante en esta habitación.

Ella sonrió, luego su mirada se dirigió a la cama.

—Sí, lo tienes.

Darien dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

—Me refiero a ti, cariño.

Ella lo amaba tanto que le dolía el pecho.

—Creo que deberíamos probar si es cómodo el colchón —dicho esto se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo.

Darien se quitó los zapatos.

—Bienvenida a casa, Serena, vamos a ser muy felices aquí.

—Sé que lo seremos —guardaría cada momento que pasara con Darien como si fuera un tesoro.

Hizo a un lado esos pensamientos sobre cuando tendría que volver a su manada, tenían un par de años antes de que eso sucediera...

Darien respiró hondo, lo que hizo que ella volviera al presente. La vida era perfecta en esos tiempos, hasta que todo se derrumbó a su alrededor. Tuvo que dejar al hombre que le había robado el corazón y la vida que había amado. Los brazos que la rodeaban eran sólidos, reales otra vez.

—Mi primo está en el sótano. Sabe que estás aquí y no vendrá —le rozó la frente con sus labios —. Quiero hablar. No, quiero llevarte a la cama y hacerte mía, sé que es ir muy deprisa, que estás emparejada con otra persona, me molesta sentir su olor en ti, es débil, pero está ahí, quiero que se vaya.

—No tenía otra opción. Te dije eso.

Él gruñó.

—Podríamos haber encontrado una, en este momento estoy dividido entre la rabia por lo que hiciste y el alivio de que estés aquí.

—No entiendes.

—No tienes excusa por lo que pasó. Volví de mi carrera para descubrir que me habías abandonado —Gruñó. Serena odiaba ver tanto dolor y se estremeció —. No te atrevas — advirtió —. No me tengas miedo. Sabes que nunca te haría daño, sin importar lo enfadado que esté.

—Lo sé —No tenía miedo de Darien —. No me gustó lo que tuve que hacer.

Apartó la mirada, respiró hondo y exhaló, su mirada se cruzó con la de ella.

—También he tenido un montón de años para pensar en lo que haría si alguna vez te encontraba, la conclusión es que significas más para mí que cualquier otra cosa, voy a tartar de superar el dolor, éramos jóvenes y ambos cometimos errores.

—No cometiste ninguno.

—Claro que sí —la emoción nubló sus ojos —. Debería haberme impuesto y haberte reclamado sin importar lo que dijeras. Eras mía, era así de simple, debí escuchar a mi corazón en vez de escuchar tus malditas excusas, no habrías acabado lejos de mi si nos hubiéramos emparejado, habría sido un hecho consumado.

—Habría hecho las cosas mucho más difíciles.

—Nada podría haber sido tan malo como pasar año tras año obsesionado con una mujer con la que no tenía forma de estar.

Le desgarró el corazón ver y escuchar tanta angustia del hombre que amaba.

—Lo siento mucho, ni siquiera sé por qué aun me quieres después de lo que hice.

—Porque eres mía —dijo Darien con la barbilla ligeramente levantada, mostrando ese lado terco que recordaba tan bien —. Eres la mujer que amo, nada va a cambiar eso, vamos a trabajar en esto. Me niego a hacer otra cosa.

Su cuerpo se relajó y Darien la puso en pie y la tomó en sus brazos, le miró a los ojos mientras la llevaba por la casa hacia un área que aún no conocía. Fueron por un pasillo oscuro donde al final había una puerta abierta y encendió la luz. Su olor era fuerte dentro del dormitorio, confirmándole que era suya.

Serena recorrió la habitación con la mirada, había una cama grande, dos mesitas de noche, una silla en un rincón y un gran televisor en un aparador, antes de soltarla la llevó a un cuarto de baño.

Darien utilizó el codo para encender la luz, en una de las paredes había dos lavabos en un largo mostrador donde apoyo su trasero, la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

—Dame la mano, tu sangre me está volviendo loco.

Se había olvidado del corte que se había hecho con el cristal, se miró la mano y vio la mancha roja en su palma. No era grave, Darien le cogió la mano y la sorprendió cuando se la llevó a la boca.

Su lengua estaba caliente y limpió la pequeña herida, sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar poco a poco. Un vello oscuro apareció en sus mejillas, Serena levantó la otra mano y le acarició con los dedos la mandíbula llena de vello suave.

—Te está resultando difícil controlarte.

Darien le soltó la mano.

—Sí, en este momento no tengo mucho control, pero no te preocupes, sabes que me mataría antes de hacerte daño.

—Lo sé —le creía con todo su corazón.

—Bueno. Me destruiría si realmente te asusto. Tengo que calmarme un poco y controlar las cosas antes de que me acople a ti, quiero que sea bueno para ti, pero estoy en celo y apenas soy capaz de controlarme.

—Ya me has hablado de esto —el recuerdo del él advirtiéndola de lo que sucedería vino a su mente.

Bromearon sobre quién de los dos sería el más caliente en el calor.

—Habíamos planeado irnos de vacaciones cuando acabaran las clases de verano y encerrarnos en nuestra cabaña para cuidar de ti, no podría recordar con exactitud cuando sucedió.

Él le gruñó.

—Ahora, mi lobo se está volviendo loco por marcarte así que voy a aparearme contigo — Sus iris negros, mostraban a su lobo, el tono de su voz se hizo más profundo —. Por favor, no digas que no, no me niegues otra vez porque para ser honesto, voy hacerlo de todos modos.

La sorprendió que pensara comprometerse de buenas a primeras.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos juntos —le recordó.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

—Los dos hemos cambiado.

Él inclinó la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

—Los sentimientos siguen ahí, tú también los sientes.

Ella no quiso negar la verdad.

—Los dos estamos muy sensibles emocionalmente en estos momentos —el suave gruñido de Darien le indicó que no le gustaba sus palabras —. Sólo quería decir que vernos nos ha provocado una gran cantidad de recuerdos.

—Lo ha hecho —estuvo de acuerdo —. Pero estás aquí y me juré una vez que no te dejaría ir si alguna vez te tenía en mis brazos de nuevo, que serías mi pareja si eso alguna vez sucedía.

—¿No quieres que nos volvamos a conocer otra vez antes de tomar una decisión que nos cambiara la vida?

—No —dijo con el gesto terco de su mandíbula, algo que recordaba muy bien.

—Puede que no vuelva a funcionar, Darien.

Se inclinó y la miro a los ojos.

—Nos ajustaremos a los cambios, fuimos felices una vez y vamos a encontrar la manera de volver a serlo una vez más.

Serena deseaba que fuera así de fácil.

—Espero que eso sea cierto, han pasado muchas cosas en los últimos años, ahora somos unos extraños.

—No creo que hayas cambiado mucho, cariño.

—Eso no lo sabes a ciencia cierta, no he sabido nada de tu vida desde que nos separamos.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Su mente se bloqueó.

—No estoy segura.

—Te he echado de menos. Soñé contigo casi todas las malditas noches. ¿Me has echado de menos? ¿He aparecido en tus sueños?

—Sí.

—¿Y te habría gustado que estuviera allí contigo?

—Todos los días —confesó.

—Basta, ya has dicho suficiente.

Era así de simple para él, envidiaba su seguridad.

—¿Cómo puedes perdonarme? Te conozco, probablemente te sentías traicionado, me preocupaba que llegaras a odiarme.

—Lo intenté —Dio un paso atrás y dejó escapar un suspiro —. Sólo que nunca lo logré. Sólo quería que volvieras, me niego a dejarte ir por segunda vez, me niego a pasar otros nueve años echándote en falta y estando furioso porque te has ido. Nos aparearemos y eso no admite discusión alguna.

¿Por qué te resistes a esto? Está justo aquí. Te quiere y tú siempre le has querido. La vida nunca es así de simple, pero quiero que lo sea, Serena tomó una decisión, puede ser que lo lamentara más tarde pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Serena agarró la parte inferior del suéter de Darien.

—Ahora soy tuya, tómame si estás seguro.

Darien cerró los ojos y sus colmillos se alargaron cuando separó los labios. La excitaba ver su reacción, se estremeció de anticipación por lo que iba a suceder. Iban a desnudarse mutuamente e iban hacer el amor, él hundiría los dientes en la parte blanda de su hombro, la mordería hasta que le hiciera sangre y sabía que iba a ser increíble con Darien.

No apretaría de más ni la haría gritar de dolor por la brutalidad de su mordida. No iba a quedar atrapada bajo un monstruo que tenía la intención someterla, cuando hiciera un reclamo que ella no quería.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa?

Serena hizo a un lado los horribles recuerdos de su primer apareamiento.

—Nada.

—Te estoy asustando.

—No tengo miedo de ti —Serena vaciló y se preguntó si debía contarle por qué se había estremecido y por qué desprendía ese olor a miedo.

Darien la miro fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Te dolió cuando te acoplaste la primera vez? ¿Es eso?

El hecho de que hubiera adivinado con exactitud la causa de su indecisión la sorprendió y entristeció a la vez.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas.

La rabia retorció sus rasgos.

—Necesito saberlo. ¿Lo amas?

—No —su voz era más profunda por la emoción —. Siempre le he odiado.

Darien dio un paso adelante, invadiendo su espacio y le tomó la cara entre sus grandes manos.

—Entonces dime por qué te acoplaste con él.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que apartar la mirada de la suya. En su lugar se concentró en sus labios, en la cantidad de besos que se había perdido.

—No fue un apareamiento por amor, me vi obligada hacerlo, no lo soportaba pero era el hijo del líder de la manada. Él me eligió a mí.

—¿Entonces por qué aceptaste eso? ¿Por la universidad? —la voz de Darien permaneció suave pero se notaba la ira que sentía —Te dije que pagaría el dinero que tu Alfa aportó para tu educación.

—Mis padres tuvieron un accidente de coche. Fue un choque con vueltas de campana y el motor se incendió, la pierna de mi padre quedó atrapada entre los amasijos de hierro, pero encontró la fuerza suficiente para proteger a su compañera cuando la ropa de mi madre se incendió. Logró liberar la pierna, usó sus manos para apagar las llamas y rompió los cristales de la ventana trasera del coche para salir y llevar a mi madre a un lugar seguro —Hizo una pausa, intentando poner sus emociones bajo control —. ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un Alfa te considera inútil? La pierna de mi padre quedó casi destrozada y eso era algo que ya no se podía cambiar. Su poder de curación le salvó la pierna, pero no puede apoyarse sobre ella, eso le hizo débil a los ojos de la manada. Mi madre sufrió heridas internas y le quedaron profundas cicatrices por las quemaduras. Es humana, tuvieron que extirparle el útero y no puede tener más hijos. Somos cuatro, tres niñas y yo soy la mayor —levantó los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada.

—Siento lo de tus padres.

—El Alfa habría matado de inmediato a mi padre si yo no hubiera aceptado los terminus del Alfa. Si mi padre moría el único camino que le quedaba a mi madre para sobrevivir era que otro macho quisiera aparearse con ella o si sus hijas se acoplaban y así sería considerada como familia. La protección de un nuevo compañero se extiende a sus hijos si estos son muy jóvenes para tomar a un compañero. Sin esa protección, habrían sido asesinadas y el Alfa habría matado a mi hermano también, nadie se lo habría llevado a su casa para criarle porque es medio humano. Y tampoco podían arriesgarse a enviarle a vivir con los humanos por si acaso tenía la capacidad de cambiar. Podrían habernos entregado por lo que somos. Mis hermanas y yo habríamos sido entregadas a otras manadas que pagan por los mestizos que no pueden cambiar, nos habrían utilizado como criadoras.

—Ya sé lo que hacen esos cabrones, secuestraron a la compañera de mi primo, con la esperanza de que tuviera una camada.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Selene tenía sólo nueve años de edad, Amy trece años y yo dieciocho, era la única lo suficientemente mayor como para tener un compañero, que salvara a nuestra familia. Sam, mi hermano, no tenía ni siquiera un año por aquel entonces —Serena le sostuvo la mirada, necesitaba que viera la verdad —. El Alfa habría matado a mis padres y a mi hermano pequeño y vendido a mis hermanas en el infierno si me hubiera ido contigo. Es por eso por lo que tuve que volver, Darien, el acuerdo que teníamos para aparearme con el hijo del Alfa de mi manada era lo único que protegía a mi familia.

—Joder —Darien cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra la de ella —. Podrías habérmelo dicho, habría conseguido sacarlos.

—¿Y adónde irían? Tu manada u otra les habrían matado. Si no están dentro de las tierras de la manada, estás dentro de otros territorios o mucho peor. De cualquier manera, los habrían matado y mis dos hermanas se habrían convertido en criadoras. Me pongo enferma sólo de pensar que un grupo de hombres puedan tocar a mis hermanas cuando estén en edad de reproducirse... —Serena respiro profundamente y le pregunto —¿Lo entiendes? No esperarían hasta que llegaran a la edad del apareamiento. Amyhabría sido vendida a esos monstruos y ni siquiera había comenzado la escuela secundaria aún. Demonios, nunca habría ido porque la mayoría de los Alfas piensan que educar a las criadoras más allá de aprender a leer es una pérdida de dinero y tiempo. También tenía miedo de convertirme en un foco de tensión con tus compañeros si me traías a tu casa, somos enemigos naturales.

Darien abrió los ojos para mirarla.

—Tú y yo no somos enemigos.

—Lo sé, ¿pero lo hace tu manada?

—Ellos te aceptarán. ¿Dónde está tu familia ahora? Los traeré aquí y de alguna manera vamos asegurarnos que están a salvo. No voy a permitir que nadie les haga daño, Serena, a tus hermanas no las tocará nadie.

—Están muy bien donde están ahora. Amyse apareó el año pasado con el hijo menor de un poderoso Alfa en las tierras colindantes a la nuestra. Se negoció la unión entre los dos Alfas, cuando se enamoraron. Sabio, mi Alfa, no puede hacerle ningún daño a mi familia sin provocar una guerra que sabe que no puede ganar. Su Alfa es más poderoso, su familia es realmente grande y acabarían con todos los machos de mi manada si hubiese una pelea. Soichi, el otro Alfa, aceptó a nuestra familia como suya cuando Amy se acopló con su hijo. Hacer daño a un miembro de su familia, excepto a mí, sería una falta grave.

—¿Por qué a ti no? —Su voz se convirtió de nuevo en un gruñido, su rabia era clara.

—Porque estoy emparejada con el hijo de Sabio. Se me considera su propiedad y no forman parte de mi familia por más tiempo. No estoy protegida por Soichi.

—Eres mía. Ahora yo te protegeré y nadie podrá hacerte daño. ¿Por qué no has venido antes a mí si pudiste haberte ido un año después de que tu hermana y familia estuvieran asalvo?

—No sabía dónde estabas. Pensé que te habrías apareado de todos modos. Sólo te encontré porque las manadas estaban declarando la guerra a la tuya y vi tu foto.

—Nosotros y nuestras malditas reglas de no hablar de nuestras familias —Gruñó Darien —. Debí haberte dado mi dirección y hacer que la memorizaras. Debí haber ignorado esa regal estúpida.

—Era más seguro para nosotros, si no sabíamos donde vivían nuestras familias, sabíamos que algún día teníamos que separarnos.

—Fue una estupidez. Podrías haber venido a mí hace un año.

—¿Por qué no estás emparejado? —pregunto sorprendida.

—¿Por qué crees? —no le dio tiempo a responder —Nunca te olvidé. Salí con mujeres, Serena, pero tú eres la única mujer a la que he amado y a la única que amaré, las mujeres me encuentran frío y distante porque te llevaste mi corazón. Ninguna de mis relaciones ha durado, soy tuyo desde el día que tocaste mi brazo y me miraste como si fuera a comerte — Serena sonrió —Yo quería, pero no de la manera que tu temías —Serena miró a su regazo

—Yo quería desnudarte y hablar contigo, que envolvieras tus bonitas piernas alrededor de mi cara —Él miró a los ojos —. Y todavía quiero que lo hagas.

Se enderezó se quitó el suéter y lo tiró al suelo, Serena miró su torso musculoso y bronceado, aun le quitaba el aliento.

Ella miró los cambios de ese cuerpo que una vez había memorizado, su enorme fuerza.

Sus hombros se habían ensanchado, sus bíceps eran más musculosos que antes, y en la parte interior de su brazo derecho vio una nueva cicatriz, su mirada fue bajando por su abdomen firme y duro donde se veía unos abdominales apretado, se veían más cicatrices en su bajo vientre.

Se bajó de la encimera y se acercó a él, y paso los dedos por algunas.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Peleas. Llegué a casa de mal humor después de la universidad. Pasé un par de años para plantear algunas, infierno, no te asustes cuando veas mi espalda, ¿de acuerdo?

Al instante se acercó para verle la espalda y se quedó sin aliento. Dos cicatrices iban desde sus omóplatos hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Eran profundas, líneas blancas que destacaban en su piel bronceada, Darien se dio la vuelta, se encontró con su mirada horrorizada, y sonrió.

—Parece peor de lo que realmente fue.

—Espero que al menos ganases.

—Lo hice.

—Eres más alto —Ella miró a los ojos —. Tu pelo es más largo. Me encanta.

Darien deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo.

—Estás tan delgada —Su rostro se tensó cuando la miró a los ojos —. Dame la dirección de dónde vives. Voy a traer a tu familia a casa, Serena. Aquí, con nosotros. Iré con mis primos, tendremos que luchar para entrar y salir. Sé que va a ser duro al principio, pero haremos que esto funcione. Te amo y los amaré a ellos —Ella lo miró, confundida —. Tus gatitos, cariño. Me los llevaré de su manada y vamos a criarlos —El dolor nubló sus facciones —. Juro que los aceptaré como si fueran míos —dicho esto se arrodilló ante ella —. Sé que se oyen cosas no muy agradables de lobos que van matando a los jóvenes que no son de los suyos, pero te juro que moriría para protegerlos a ellos y a ti. Eso que dicen no es cierto, aquí estarán a salvo y serán amados —Serena se acercó y lo abrazó, apoyando la cara en su pecho.

—Nunca tuve hijos, Darien, pero gracias —Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas —. Eso significa que los aceptarías y los traerías de vuelta por mí... en caso de que existieran.

Darien la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Por qué estás tan delgada? Creí que tal vez al tener hijos te había cambiado el cuerpo.

—Queda claro, que no es así ¿no es cierto?

Él vacilo.

—La idea de que llevaras los hijos de otro hombre me duele pero yo los habría aceptado porque eran parte de ti.

Todas las razones por las que se había enamorado de Darien volvieron de golpe.

Habían pasado años las cosas habían cambiado, pero el hombre que ella conoció una vez aún existía. Él tenía un corazón enorme y el hecho de que le ofreciera luchar para recuperar a sus hijos, enfrentarse al peligro, la hacía sentirse más segura que en la manada donde ella pertenecía.

—Simplemente no era feliz, no estoy enferma ni nada.

—Bien —Él se apartó para mirarla mejor —. Te he echado mucho de menos.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que he pensado en ti y cómo esos recuerdos de cuando estuvimos juntos consiguió que siguiera adelante cada día.

Él la soltó y se puso en pie.

—Vamos ducharnos e irnos a la cama —Su mirada la recorrió de arriba a abajo —. Se acabó esperar, Serena. He puesto minas y ese hijo de puta con el que te han emparejado estará muerto si aparece por aquí para llevarte de vuelta.

—No va a luchar a muerte por mí, ni siquiera me buscará a menos que su padre se lo ordene. Haría un trabajo a medio culo porque no va a querer que vuelva de nuevo, es más, se sentirá aliviado.

—No creo eso ni por un instante, cualquier hombre haría lo que fuera por encontrarte y llevarte a casa.

—No fue un matrimonio por amor. Nos... —Ella vaciló —Yo le odiaba, y ese odio era mutuo.

No podía impedir el apareamiento, pero sí podía controlar ciertas cosas, tome píldoras para evitar un embarazo o entrar en celo. Nunca se imaginó algo así, pensó que no servía como compañera. Después de un año estaba muy enfadado porque no había logrado dejarme embarazada y se volvió un amargado —Serena observó el rostro de Darien, con la esperanza de que no la juzgara —. Unas de las razones por la que me eligió era porque pensaba que yo podía darle hijos y hacer de él un líder más fuerte para cuando asumiera el control de la manada, como le fallé en eso siempre estuvo muy enfadado y me echó de su cama —Darien no parecía ni sorprendido ni horrorizado por lo que estaba contando.

—No te culpo. Dos personas deben tener hijos por amor, no por obligación —Serena se relajó a medida que la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo.

—No quiero ninguna mentira entre nosotros. He tenido que mentir durante años, pero nunca te mentiría a ti, Darien. Te quiero demasiado, nunca te mentiría de esa manera, pero tuve que hacerlo con él.

—¿Te odiaba? —la ira profundizó su voz —¿Por qué no te liberó entonces? ¿Supongo que no se formó ningún vínculo entre vosotros? Podría haber encontrado una nueva pareja sin sufrir emocionalmente.

—Quería, pero su padre no se lo permitió, y quería mantenerse una buena relación con su padre obedeciendo sus órdenes, ya que tiene hermanos más jóvenes que podrían ser elegidos para asumir el control de la mamada, el liderazgo cuando Sabio se retire.

La ira brillo en sus ojos.

—Cada vez me gusta menos. ¿Era al menos bueno contigo?

Ella lo miró con cautela.

—No creo que necesites saberlo, estás lo suficientemente enfadado como para ir tras él.

—Hijo de puta —gruñó —. ¿Te insultó? ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? Sé que algunos cambiantes menosprecian a los mestizos —apretó los puños al costados —. ¿Alguna vez te ha hecho daño?

Ella vaciló.

—Vas a verme desnuda en la ducha y eso significa que verás esto —se quitó la camisa con cuidado dejándola caer al suelo, y levantó el brazo.

La rabia hizo que le saliera el pelo, sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus garras salieron disparadas de sus dedos. Serena se mantuvo inmóvil, sabía que su enfado no iba dirigido a ella. Se estremeció, aun temblaba. Él se movió lentamente, su mano era suave evitando el tocarla con las afiladas puntas de sus uñas. Darien le sostuvo el brazo y se movió un poco para examinar los oscuros moretones, tenía marcas de los dedos en su brazo justo por encima de donde él la tocaba. Gruñó y levantó la mirada.

—¿Él te hizo esto? —Su voz era ronca, profunda y áspera.

—Sí, anoche. Vivimos en partes separadas de la casa y rara vez nos vemos. Fue a mi habitación. Yo no quería que me tocara, así que luché, me escapé de él. Estaba muy enfadado

—Ella se soltó y se recogió el pelo. Darien le dio la vuelta, agradecido por que no podía ver su cara cuando le enseñó la espalda —. Esto es de la misma paliza.

El aullido que soltó Darien la hizo saltar, el sonido era ensordecedor dentro del pequeño cuarto de baño, y todos sus instintos la instaban a huir. El olor de su furia casi la asfixió.

Serena se mantuvo inmóvil, esperó a que se tranquilizara y bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

—Voy a matarlo —juró Darien.

Respirando con fuerza, Serena volvió la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía cuatro moratones en la espalda donde la había golpeado cuando había luchado para escapar de Diamante. En realidad parecía que estaba mucho mejor que cuando, se había vestido esa mañana antes de irse de la casa. Sus genes de cambiante la hacía curarse más rápido que un humano normal.

—¿Te obligó? ¿Ese hijo de puta te violó? ¿Permitió que otros hombres te tocaran? Si eso es así quiero que me des sus nombres, les encontraré y les mataré.

—Cálmate —le ordenó. La miró. Cualquier otro hombre lobo que luciera así, la hubiera hecho correr por su vida hasta haber salido del estado.

Su rostro había cambiado por completo. Su nariz creció hacia adelante, alargándose, junto con su mandíbula y sus colmillos habían crecido. Sus ojos también habían cambiado, se habían estrechado. Eran los ojos del lobo los que la miraban. Una mata de pelo negro cubría la parte inferior y ocultaba la mayor parte de su pecho sexy y sus brazos.

Ella dio un paso hacia adelante y se acercó más a él, rozando la suave piel con manos temblorosas.

—Nadie más me tocó, ni siquiera él. No lo ha hecho durante años, soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para evitarle. Se buscó otras mujeres para ocupar su tiempo cuando creyó que yo no era capaz de concebir. Estoy bien, Darien, te lo prometo, sólo abrázame, ¿de acuerdo?

Darien puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y ella se quedó allí en la seguridad de su abrazo hasta que volvió poco a poco a la normalidad y su respiración se tranquilizó.

La besó en la parte superior de su cabeza, antes de apartarse, Serena se preguntó si aún la querría, sabiendo que estaba mal emocionalmente. La ternura se reflejó en su mirada cuando ella volvió su mirada hacia él.

—Nunca volverás a temer a nadie otra vez y nunca abusaré de ti.

—Lo sé.

—Prefiero morir —susurró.

—Eso también lo sé.

—Está bien, aun voy a matar a ese hijo de puta, pero eso será otro día —Ella no protestó.

Una parte de ella siempre había sabido que si Darien se hubiera enterado de lo que Diamante le había hecho, incluso si se hubiera acoplado con otra mujer, le habría hecho a su compañero una visita para parar el maltrato. Era justo ese tipo de persona maravillosa.

Cuando habían visto las noticias siempre se había quejado de que alguien debería sacar sacudidas violentas que recogieron en los débiles.

—Tengo que calmarme un poco —Darien respiró profundamente —. Utiliza este baño y yo utilizaré el que está al final del pasillo. Nos encontraremos en mi habitación en unos quince minutos —Huyó antes de que ella pudiera protestar y cerró la puerta tras él.

Serena lo vio desaparecer y la preocupación se apodero de ella. ¿Cambiaría de opinión? ¿Se había apagado el deseo que sentía por ella?

Ella no era la misma mujer a la que una vez había amado. Había sido maltratada por su pareja y tal vez temía que ella le temiera a él. O peor aún, él había perdido todo el respeto que sentía por ella, por haber permitió que su vida se convirtiera en una pesadilla a pesar de que lo hacía por la seguridad de su familia.

Se volvió con el corazón encogido, y miró la ducha, sabía que él quería que borrara de su cuerpo la mayor cantidad posible de olores de su antigua vida. Utilizó el champú, el acondicionador y el jabón pero no pudo deshacerse por completo de la marca de Diamante pero eso haría que su olor se camuflara.

**Continuara…**

**Maldito Diamante yo también lo mato!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES LA ESCRITORA ****LAURANN DOHNER**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA : ****MANTING BRAND ES EL LIBRO 3 DE LA SERIE MEAT HEAT,**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO, ****EL FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTINELE LEMMON.**

**SIN MAS DISFRUTEN!**

**Capítulo Beteado Por: USAKOSERENITYETERNAL**

**CAPITULO 4**

Darien salió al pasillo y consiguió no golpear con los puños las paredes. La rabia que latía por todo su cuerpo como si fuera un ser vivo hacia que lo viera todo rojo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño de invitados, respiró hondo y entró encendiendo la luz. Se las arregló para no cerrar la puerta de golpe tras él, miró su imagen en el espejo e hizo una mueca al ver un mechón de cabellos que no había sido capaz de controlar en el momento en que había regresado a la piel.

Serena había sido violada, golpeada y estaba muy delgada. La ropa escondía las costillas que sobresalían, parecía medio muerta de hambre. Cerró los ojos, y tuvo cuidado de no atravesar el labio inferior con sus colmillos cuando se mordió el labio para ahogar otro aullido de rabia. Las ganas de destrozar al macho que la había obligado a aparearse casi lo llevó a modo de caza.

Había sido difícil imaginar a Serena viviendo su vida sin él. La había imaginado muchas veces, rodeada de niños, y eso le había roto el alma. Le había dolido pensar que ella podría ser feliz con otra persona, pero nunca había pensado que se había visto obligada a vivir una pesadilla infernal por la política de los cambiante. Se había unido por sus padres con el hijo del líder de la manada. Él entendía sus motivos, pero le enfurecían. Prefería morir antes que entregar a un niño, incluso a un adulto, a alguien que lo fuera a maltratar.

¿Saben sus padres como la trataban? Hizo a un lado ese pensamiento. Los mataría él mismo si lo hubieran sabido y habían permitido que eso sucediera. Su rabia siguió creciendo. Han tenido que darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal, ha perdido mucho peso, maldita sea. Se obligó a respirar más despacio cuando empezó a jadear.

No puedo aparearme con ella ahora. Ese pensamiento hizo su lobo retrocediera en señal de protesta. Estaba demasiado delgada, demasiado débil y probablemente demasiado asustada para aprovechar la oportunidad si estuviera desnuda en su cama. Podría herirla o asustarla sin querer, y eso era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr.

La mayoría del resentimiento, si no todo, que había sentido hacia Serena por haberlo dejado se desvaneció. Le había amado, pero también quería a su familia, comprendió todo lo que alguien podía hacer por proteger su sangre. Él no había sido bendecido con hermanos, pero sus primos bien podrían serlo y haría cualquier cosa por ellos. Serena había pasado por una situación infernal e hizo un trato con el diablo para mantener a su familia segura. Le dieron mi Serena a ese idiota.

A Darien le hubiera gustado que ella se lo hubiera contado todo en el pasado, habría movido el cielo y el infierno por traer a toda su familia al territorio de Harris. Probablemente la habría trastornado rasgando a sus padres un poco por su afán de sacrificar su futuro para salvar a sus propios hermanos más jóvenes, pero estaban involucrados. Él odiaba admitirlo, pero podía ver el por qué lo hizo, no era algo con lo que estaba de acuerdo, pero si ella había sido sincera, podría ver que les impidió hacer la elección que tenían.

Su tío hubiera estado de acuerdo y habría aceptado a Serena en la unidad familiar pero su tía habría hecho un alboroto. Darien se estremeció, al recordar lo que le había hecho a la compañera de Anton. La tía Eve era la razón por la que un grupo de cambiantes felines estaban a punto de atacar a la manada. Ella había puesto a la compañera de su propio hijo en peligro porque había estado desesperada por deshacerse de una cambiante felina. Él y sus primos habían rescatado a Shannon del destino que Eve había preparado para ella. Era imposible saber qué maldad hubiera intentado hacer su tía a Serena y a su familia si los hubiera trasladado a su territorio.

Ahora eso no importaba. Eve ya no era un problema, ya que había sido expulsada de la manada, pero en el pasado podría haber sido una amenaza mortal. De cualquier manera, no podía cambiar la historia. Serena estaba en su cuarto de baño duchándose. Él quería reclamarla, pero no iba a ser nada fácil, el hijo de puta al que había sido obligada a someterse le había hecho daño. Necesitaba tiempo para sanar y conocerlo de nuevo y sentirse totalmente segura antes de tener una nueva pareja. Su lobo no estaba de acuerdo, estaba impaciente por reclamarla, era difícil controlar el impulso ya que el animal estaba demasiado cerca de la superficie para hacerle retroceder.

—Maldito calor —gruñó.

Nunca sería capaz de tener el control absoluto de su cuerpo si la tenía desnuda en sus brazos, él era lo bastante hombre para conocer sus limitaciones y la amado lo suficiente como para admitir que era un peligro para ella en su condición. Los machos en celo no eran conocidos por su dulzura o su capacidad para controlar la lujuria que se apoderaba de ellos durante la copula, ella podía haberle aceptado en el pasado pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de Serena y del tiempo que pasaron juntos. Ella había sido una pequeña difícil cosa, agresiva y ardiente, que podía devolverle todo lo que le echaba. Nunca se había tenido que preocupar por aplastarla o romperle algo de manera accidental, tenía curvas generosas, carne en esos huesos, y el culo más espléndido contra en el que había tenido el placer de golpear cuando la había tomado.

Su polla eligió ese momento para palpitar dolorosamente como si tuviera un corazón propio.

Si no fuera por los pantalones de tela gruesa, estaría apuntando hacia el cielo. Le empezaron a doler las bolas por la necesidad de descargar y gimió.

—Maldita sea —siseó entre dientes —Me voy a morir —asintió a su reflexión —. Jamás podré sobrevivir teniéndola en mi casa, oliéndola y deseándola como lo hago.

Se quitó los zapatos, abolló un armario en su prisa por quitarse la ropa, y se abrió en un movimiento la parte delantera de sus pantalones. No se había molestado en ponerse ropa interior y su polla saltó libre. Apenas le alivió el dolor. Se bajó los pantalones y los hizo a un lado. Casi arrancó la puerta de cristal de la ducha por llegar cuanto antes al interior del cubículo. Se metió en el agua fría y dejó que corriera por su cuerpo, respiró hondo soportando el frio del agua. Se quedó debajo de la ducha, pero no sirvió de nada. Su mitad inferior seguía igual.

—Vete a la mierda.

Cogió el gel y se echó un poco en su mano y se apoyó contra la pared, agarro su eje, y giró las caderas lo suficiente para evitar que le cayera el agua y le apretó los dedos alrededor de su polla hinchada. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de Serena llenó su cabeza, movió la mano frenéticamente desde la base del pene a la cabeza, aplicando la suficiente presión y llevando un ritmo para sentirse realmente bien. Darien imaginó que estaba dentro de ella otra vez.

Apoyó las piernas, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó los labios. Nunca olvidaría lo apretada que era Serena, lo húmeda y caliente, sus músculos internos le habían apretado mejor de lo que su puño jamás podría hacerlo. Luego estaban los ruidos que ella siempre hacía cuando él la follaba con fuerza y rapidez.

Su Serena siempre había ronroneado para él, con las piernas envueltas alrededor de sus caderas. Tenía la costumbre de pasar las uñas por la espalda hasta que le agarraba el culo y tiraba de sus caderas y le apretaba con fuerza contra sus muslos suaves, al llegar al clímax, siempre gritaba su nombre, su coño se apretaba alrededor de él mientras temblaba. Darien gimió cuando se corrió chorros de semen salieron disparados de la punta de su polla mientras el placer se apoderaba de él. Sus caderas corcovearon por la intensidad y el dolor de sus pelotas desapareció.

Jadeando, abrió los ojos y miró la pared de azulejos frente a él que acababa de decorar. Soltó la polla que apenas se había ablandado, y se metió debajo del agua para lavarse con jabón. Se mojó la cabeza, la sacudió, y cogió de nuevo el gel de baño.

Fantástico. Esto me va durar un rato hasta que comience de nuevo. Se frotó el cuerpo para lavar el sudor seco y estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar la alcachofa de la ducha extraíble, y limpió todo los rastros que había dejado de haberse masturbado. Volvió a poner la alcachofa en su lugar, cerró el agua y abrió la puerta de cristal.

—Voy a estar aquí cada media hora, repitiendo esto —dijo disgustado por su falta de control.

Se secó, evitando tocar su polla, que aún estaba tensa en constante estado de excitación y que sabía que no lo abandonaría hasta que terminara la época de apareamiento. Lo único que podía hacer era rezar para encontrar la fuerza para coger el jabón en lugar de a Serena.

Se dio cuenta de que no se había acordado de traer ropa limpia, envolvió la toalla alrededor de la cintura y rápidamente salió del cuarto de baño. Si se daba prisa, sólo le llevaría un minuto para ir por el pasillo, entrar en su habitación y vestirse antes de que ella terminara de ducharse. Serena antes tardaba una eternidad en darse una ducha. Confiaba en que eso no hubiera cambiado.

El dormitorio estaba vacío cuando él entró, pero que no escuchó el agua correr en el baño. Se acercó a la cómoda, abrió el cajón inferior y escogió un par de pantalones de chándal. La puerta del baño se abrió detrás de él y él se enderezó, y se dio la vuelta.

Serena se había lavado el pelo, tenía la piel rosada y brillante por el agua caliente y estaba envuelta en su toalla azul favorita. La toalla dejaba al descubierto la parte superior de los hombros y los muslos, y sabía que no llevaba nada debajo y su pene se tensó en respuesta.

La deseaba tanto que le era difícil permanecer quieto, tuvo problemas para tomar una decisión, era hacerle el amor o huir de la habitación. Ella era demasiado tentadora, demasiado sexy, imágenes de todas las cosas que quería hacerle llenaba su mente y le impedía volver al cuarto de baño en el pasillo.

Ella sonrió y su mirada bajó a su toalla, Darien no podía mover las piernas al parecer habían enraizado en la alfombra. Mayor cantidad de sangre se fue directamente a la parte de él que ella se había quedado mirando.

Sí, ella te está mirando, y no puede dejar de notar que estás apuntando directamente a ella con la maldita toalla levantada. Darien se agachó, apretó la polla contra el muslo y dejó la mano puesta encima. Ay. Sé que no quieres doblarte pero tampoco quiero asustarla.

—Eres sin duda más grande.

—Oh infierno. Finge que no te has dado cuenta.

Alzó la mirada mientras se acercaba a él y a su cama.

—¿Por qué iba hacer eso? Suelta la toalla, a ver cuánto has crecido.

El pánico se apoderó de Darien.

—No te acerques a mí —Ella se quedó helada y él quiso patearse el culo al ver la inseguridad en su cara —. Lo siento — él saltó —. Sólo tiene que quedarte atrás.

—¿Por qué?— El dolor brilló en sus hermosos ojos —¿No me quieres, Darien? ¿Has cambiado de opinión por mi apareamiento?

—No, quiero decir, te quiero. No tienes idea de cuánto y lo mal que lo paso... para no reclamarte como mi compañera— Él gruñó —. No tienes idea de lo mucho que lo deseo.

—¿Por qué no puedo acercarme a ti?

La honestidad es lo mejor. Sí.

—Temo hacerte daño. Mi control es inestable y creo que deberíamos esperar hasta que esté sin el celo para hacer esto. Eso te dará tiempo para ganar un poco de peso y curar tus heridas. También garantiza que seré tan suave como sea posible cuando cerremos el vínculo sin causar más lesiones.

Ella lo miró fijamente, aturdida.

—Soy peligroso —susurró —, para ti. No es mi intención serlo, pero ahora sería demasiado brusco. Te deseo demasiado. Mi polla tiene el control y sí, te quiero. Nunca me lo perdonaría si te causo dolor, pero sé que lo haré.

—No creo eso — Ella bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo —. Eres más grande y fuerte, pero no me asustas.

—¿Serena?— Esperó hasta que ella le miro —Confía en mí. Nunca me has visto en celo.

—No puede ser peor que cuando estaba contigo.

—Lo es —Darien tragó saliva, su polla palpitaba contra su palma a través de la toalla mojada.

—Estoy más agresivo de lo que jamás estuve. Tengo que ir al cuarto de baño ahora mismo y necesito que te quedes aquí. Me ocuparé de mis propias necesidades. Pensé que iba a tener más tiempo, pero eso fue antes de que te viera con tan poca ropa, y tan sexy. Tengo que solucionar esto. Mierda —Salió corriendo y miró a su alrededor y vio en el cuarto de baño que acababa dejar Serena, y cerró la puerta entre ellos.

Sabía que Serena lo seguiría, siempre había odiado cuando él se iba en plena discusión. Recordó la última vez que lo había hecho y se giró, alzó la mano para golpear en la Madera sólida. ¿Qué pasa si se larga otra vez? ¿Y si al salir ella ha huido?

Darien casi volvió a la habitación, pero el miedo le impidió hacerlo, se dio la vuelta, sus acciones eran espasmódicas cuando abrió la puerta de la ducha y abrió el grifo, sería rápido. Ella no se va a ir, prefiero que piense que soy un idiota por arruinar esto que por lastimarla.

Serena no pudo dejar de sentir dolor, se dio la vuelta cuando oyó el agua correr. ¿Iba va a satisfacer sus propias necesidades? Se quedó mirando la puerta, cuando la ira la golpeó.

Trató de girar el pomo de la puerta, pero la encontró cerrada, impidiendo que ella le siguiera.

—Maldita sea —Su otra palma golpeó la puerta.

—Darien —gritó su nombre —. Abre la puerta.

—Vete a comer algo —le gritó —. O descansa. Saldré pronto.

—Maldita sea, Darien. Déjame entrar ahí. No soy frágil.

Él no respondió. Serena volvió la cabeza y presionó la oreja contra la madera, escuchando, su agudo oído recogió los ruidos tenues sobre el agua. Se mordió los labios cuando oyó aumentar su respiración y un leve sonido, adivinando lo que estaba haciendo allí, "manejar sus propias necesidades". Serena no se movió hasta que oyó que se corría.

Su cuerpo respondió a su gemido gutural, que recordaba demasiado bien. Darien no tenía ni idea de lo equivocado que estaba si creía que iba a ser más fácil para él si la mantenía a distancia. Había pasado tiempo desde que había sufrido los efectos del celo, pero no era algo que se olvidara. Él la necesitaba y ella lo deseaba, era increíblemente dulce que estuviera tan preocupado por su seguridad, pero era también frustrante.

Sabía a qué se enfrentaba. No había peligro, sin importar lo caliente o agresivo que llegara a ponerse durante el peor momento del celo. Se negó a escucharla a su pesar, un plan empezó a tomar forma y eso la hizo sonreír, en realidad haría imposible para él resistir llamada de la naturaleza.

Un rápido tirón y la toalla cayó a sus pies. Se volvió hacia la cama. Sólo le necesito a él sobre mí. Serena miró hacia la puerta cerrada, oyó que cerraba el agua y se dio prisa, en subirse al colchón antes de que saliera.

_La mitad del problema está resuelto, estoy aquí, ahora solo tengo que conseguir que venga a mí. _Serena se tapó con la colcha y se acostó boca arriba.

Se colocó el cabello de manera que quedara en por encima de su cabeza. Apoyó los pies en el colchón y movió las caderas lo suficiente para asegurarse de que lo que iba a ver cuándo abriera la puerta extendió las piernas.

Con la mirada fija en la puerta del baño se metió un dedo en la boca, se chupó la punta y la pasó por su cuerpo dejando un rastro húmedo, lo deslizó entre sus pechos, sobre su estómago, hasta su coño. Se humedeció el dedo, siempre se había vuelto loco al olerla cuándo ella estaba en necesitada de sexo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios mientras pensaba en volver al pasado para ayudar a conseguir el ambiente necesario.

Serena presionó el dedo contra su clítoris y se frotó haciendo círculos pequeños, sólo de pensar en Darien hizo que sus pezones se pusieran duros. Ella contuvo la respiración para acallar el gemido de placer mientras la presión de su dedo encendió su cuerpo, y se convirtió en un cálido hormigueo.

Los recuerdos de la primera vez que se había ido a la cama con Darien llenaron su mente. Se habían visto durante más de un mes antes de que fuera el momento adecuado. Ella se había enamorado de él y no se imaginó que él sentía lo mismo, ya que nunca la presionó para tener relaciones sexuales. Había estado aterrorizada porque sus instintos felinos reaccionaran a él que era un hombre lobo...

—Vamos a ir de campamento.

Él la miró boquiabierto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes los bosques a los que vamos a correr cuando necesitas desfogarte? ¿Por qué no llevamos una tienda de campaña y dormimos fuera por una noche? —Él frunció el ceño — No me digas que eres mayor y te has vuelto blando, durmiendo en camas aquí en la universidad.

La expresión ofendida de su cara había resultado muy divertida.

—Por supuesto que no. Me encantan las adversidades.

Los músculos de la parte baja del abdomen de Darien se veían a través de un desgarrón de su ropa. Ella esperaba que hicieran eso.

—Así que hagamos eso esta noche, no tenemos clases mañana, es entre semana, así que nadie debería estar allí fuera.

Darien apoyó las manos en las caderas y la miró más cerca.

—Es una mala idea.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que hará demasiado frío?

Él suspiró y dejó caer las manos a los costados.

—No confió en mí mismo para pasar toda la noche contigo.

Ella sonrió.

—Bueno, trae la tienda de campaña y las mantas. Llevaré la comida, probablemente necesitaremos una linterna también, mi visión nocturna no es tan buena como la tuya y quiero ver todo en esa tienda.

Se movió rápido, y la agarró de las caderas.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Ella respiró hondo para darse valor.

—Nunca he hecho esto antes, pero aquí va. Te deseo. Sé que me deseas, y creo que es más seguro para los dos si no vamos a tu casa o la mía en la que podrían oírnos por casualidad.

Tú gruñes cuando nos besamos y yo empiezo a ronronear. Van a pensar que estamos haciendo algo raro en voz alta —Darien palideció.

—¿Eres virgen?

—No, ya te he dicho que tuve un novio por poco tiempo, lo que yo quería decir es que nunca he tenido que ser yo la que haga el primer movimiento. Estoy hablando de sexo y quiero hacerlo contigo.

—Gracias a Dios.

—¿Eso es porque te gusta lo que estoy sugiriendo de irnos por fin vamos a la cama juntos o es porque no soy virgen?

—Las dos cosas —Darien sonrió —. He estado esforzándome por ser paciente porque sé que te asusta un poco, pero la idea de ser el primero me aterra.

—¿Por qué?

—Siempre es doloroso la primera vez para la mujer y no quiero hacerte daño, cariño.

Ella supo en ese momento que había hecho la elección correcta.

—Entonces acampamos esta noche.

—Sí.

—Y lleva una linterna —dijo Darien paseando la mirada por su pecho —. No quiero perderme nada. He tratado de imaginarte desnuda, pero tengo la sensación de que la realidad va a ser mucho mejor.

—Pienso lo mismo.

Reunieron todo lo que necesitaban para su escapada romántica en el bosque.

Darien se tomó las cosas con calma para volverla loca mientras la desnudaba y exploró cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo. Es su camino gruñó mientras depositaba besos sobre la parte baja de su estómago y le abrió los muslos para tener acceso a su coño.

—Tengo la intención de comerte viva —Ella no se rio, estaba demasiado excitada para hacer algo más que jadear.

—Me duele por la necesidad que tengo de ti —admitió.

Darien tenía una boca increíble y las cosas que podía hacer con ella la hicieron estar agradecida de que estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia de la civilización. Serena gritó cuando la hizo correrse dos veces antes de ponerse sobre su cuerpo y penetrarla. La sensación de él llenándola era algo que nunca olvidaría. Darien se tomó su tiempo para quese adaptarse a su tamaño, con golpes lentos y poco profundos para meter su gruesa polla completamente dentro de su cuerpo. La miró a los ojos cuando estuvo completamente en su interior y le dijo lo hermosa que era para él.

—Muévete —le suplicó.

—No quiero olvidar este momento —susurró.

—No lo haremos —le juró, poniendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura y moviéndose.

—Bésame.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti —Entonces la besó hasta que ella estuvo loca debajo de él, yendo al encuentro de sus caderas y arañándole la espalda.

Era casi una tortura, él dentro de ella, pero sin moverse. Deseaba que empujara con fuerza.

Lo necesitaba.

—Por favor —jadeó Serena.

Darien se movió, y uso los brazos para sujetar su peso y encerrarla debajo de él, al mismo tiempo.

—Eres tan estrecha. ¿Te hago daño?

—Sólo si no te mueves.

—Ahora no te puedes echar atrás, Serena. Ahora eres mía.

De repente, él la tomó con frenesí. Sólo existían ella y Darien, con besos apasionados y con su cuerpo Darien le enseñó el significado de ser amada hasta que ella llegó al clímax por tercera vez. Ni siquiera le importó cuando separó su boca de la suya para sujetarle el cuello con sus dientes. Sin miedo cuando salieron a la superficie los afilados colmillos y los pasó por su tierna piel. No la mordió sino que ahogó un fuerte gemido cuando llegó Segundo clímax.

Hizo el amor con ella toda la noche, y al amanecer la acercó a su cuerpo y supo que le pertenecía y la quería en sus brazos para siempre...

Serena apartó los recuerdos cuando las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, había dejado de tocarse y su pasión se había enfriado. Entonces era joven y muy tonta. Había esperado que Diamante cambiara de opinión y no la obligara a ser su compañera. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente había sido su forma de protegerle y poder estar junto a él. Ella tenía mucho que perder.

Darien.

—Estar juntos —susurró, parpadeó rápidamente y respiró profundamente.

Darien está en la habitación de al lado. No lo has perdido para siempre. Sólo por nueve años. Serena se centró en el futuro y jugó con su clítoris. Darien iba a salir del cuarto de baño y ella quería estar lista para él. Estaba con él de nuevo, y nada se interponía en su camino.

**Continuara… **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES LA ESCRITORA ****LAURANN DOHNER**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA : ****MANTING BRAND ES EL LIBRO 3 DE LA SERIE MEAT HEAT,**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO, ****EL FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTINELE LEMMON.**

**SIN MAS DISFRUTEN!**

**Capítulo Beteado Por: USAKOSERENITYETERNAL**

**CAPITULO 5**

Darien era muy consciente de que tenía que salir del baño en algún momento. Sin duda Serena ya sabía que había estado masturbándose. Tendría que haber salido de la habitación e ir al final del pasillo, pero había estado demasiado caliente, demasiado cerca de abalanzarse sobre ella, e infiernos, ya estaba hecho. Aún necesitaba pantalones. Se envolvió una toalla limpia por la cintura, seguro de que podría pasar unos minutos con ella para arreglar las cosas antes de hacer el ridículo de nuevo por tener que cuidar de sí mismo.

Abrió la puerta del baño y el olor lo golpeó como un martillo mientras su mirada se bloqueó en Serena. Cayó de rodillas antes de darse cuenta de que sus piernas habían colapsado bajo él. Estaba desnuda en su cama, con los muslos extendidos y el dedo en su clítoris, burlándose. Ella le devolvió la mirada, incluso detuvo la lenta caricia, su excitación, llenaba la habitación con su dulce aroma.

Levantó la otra mano y le señaló con el dedo.

—Ven aquí, cariño.

Ella me va a matar. Sin la necesidad del calor del acoplamiento para hacerlo. Su mirada se centró en su coño… rosa y expuesto lo suficiente para que pudiera ver la prueba brillante de que lo deseaba. Gruñó, el sonido brotando como sus colmillos traspasaron sus encías.

Ella no se inmutó o mostró miedo. Sonrió en cambio cuando regresó la atención a su cara.

—Ven por mí, Darien. Soy toda tuya.

Su voz sonó ronca con una captura de la suya, diciéndole que estaba cerca de correrse. Él cayó adelante sobre sus manos y se arrastró hacia ella. Temiendo por su seguridad, intento parar pero nada iba a sacar a su lobo lejos de ella. Tenía el control.

—Eso es todo —Inclinó su brazo bajo su cabeza y lo observó mientras bajaba las piernas y presionó sus talones en el colchón. Él prácticamente se volvió loco cuando inclinó su coño para entregarle una vista realmente espectacular —. ¿Ves algo que quieras? Es tuyo.

—Serena —gruñó. Su mano se aplanó en la cama cuando la alcanzó —. Soy peligroso.

—Adoro cuando tus ojos se vuelven negros y te pones todo brusco y gruñón. Te deseo tanto. ¿Puedes verlo? ¿Quieres probarme? —separó los talones, extendiendo sus piernas más amplio y retiró el dedo de su clítoris —¿Me quieres? Tómame, Darien.

Él gruñó de nuevo, luchando duro para retener a su lobo, que quería abalanzarse sobre ella. Sus garras se clavaron en el colchón a medida que alargaban, su bestia interior estaba ganando. Su pene se tensó aún más y jadeó mientras el sudor se desataba por todo su cuerpo.

Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le hacía.

—¿Quieres mis muslos alrededor de tu cabeza? ¿O quieres que me dé la vuelta para que me puedas montar por detrás? —Su cuerpo se tensó y temía que haría eso.

Se movió rápido para mantener sus muslos y la sostuvo, con cuidado de sus garras. Su mirada bajó a su clítoris hinchado y el rosado coño más bonito que jamás había visto. La batalla estaba perdida. Salivó al inhalar, gruñó y su lengua dio una pasada sobre su coño y su sabor adictivo hizo añicos cualquier resistencia que le quedaba.

Serena sabía que debía tener miedo, ya que acababa de tentar a una bestia salvaje para que viniera a ella, pero no era miedo lo que sintió cuando la lengua de Darien acarició su coño. El placer fue instantáneo. Él gruñó de nuevo, un vicioso, temible sonido, pero no le importó. Acarició firmemente hasta que su nariz frotó su clítoris hinchado. Ella casi se corrió sólo con él tocándola y teniendo su lengua dentro de ella. Era grueso, estirando sus tensas paredes vaginales. Parecía querer llegar tan profundo como pudiera alcanzar.

Sus piernas se ajustaron, sus pies encontraron sujeción en los costados de su espalda, permitiéndole abrir sus piernas lo suficiente para darle tanto acceso a su coño como él quisiera. Las manos en sus muslos, sosteniéndola abierta, le dejarían moretones pero se curarían. No dolía. Otro gruñido escapó de él, su pecho retumbó bajo sus pies y él presionó con más fuerza, moviendo la cabeza un poco. Ella gimió. Su lengua se retiró ligeramente antes de empujar más profundo y agregó un movimiento arriba-y-abajo con la cabeza.

Lo alcanzó con ambas manos y deslizó los dedos en su pelo, abrazándolo con fuerza contra ella. Su nariz frotó su clítoris mientras empezaba a follarla con la lengua. El placer le hizo jadear, ronronear, y ansiar. Sus pezones palpitaban, su vientre se estremeció y gritó su nombre. El clímax la desgarró. Darien gruñó otra vez, creciendo más salvaje mientras saboreaba su liberación.

Nunca había sido tan agresivo en el pasado, estuvo cerca, pero nunca tan duro. No le importaba y no tenía ninguna queja. Apartó su rostro, obligándola a soltar su pelo. Le sostuvo la mirada negra cuando la miró fijamente.

—Maldita sea, Serena —No sonaba humano —. Perdóname.

—Está bien, nene.

Él se levantó, la agarró y le dio la vuelta antes de supiera lo que tenía en mente. Una mano excavó bajo su vientre y la levantó hasta que terminó de rodillas. Sus manos salieron disparadas para sostener su cuerpo cuando noventa-kilos-extra-de-hombre-descontrolado se curvaron sobre ella por detrás.

Él se quedó inmóvil, pero ella no. Su caliente, gruesa polla presionó contra su muslo interior.

Meneó su culo contra él.

—Fóllame —gimió —. Hazme tuya.

Su brazo se enganchó con más firmeza alrededor de su cintura y ajustó sus piernas hacia fuera para alinear sus caderas. Para ayudarlo, Serena arqueó la espalda, empujó su culo más alto y extendió sus muslos un poco más separados. Ni siquiera necesitaba usar las manos para orientar su polla en ella. Parecía saber dónde quería estar ya que su corona se presionó contra la entrada de su coño y se condujo a casa.

Ella gritó cuando la estiró. No hubo tiempo para adaptarse, pero el dolor era tan bueno. El éxtasis se disparó directamente a su cerebro antes de que siquiera se retirara de su cuerpo. Sus músculos se tensaron, intentando evitar que la dejara totalmente pero no tuvo que preocuparse por eso.

El brazo de Darien se apretó en su cintura para asegurarse de que no podía escapar. No es que pensara hacerlo. Su otra mano se estrelló en la cama junto a la suya. Sus garras rasgaron la colcha y el colchón mientras preparaba su peso. Sus caderas se estrellaron contra su culo, hundiendo su polla más profundamente en su interior.

—Sí —gimió.

Él gruñó, con la cara enterrada en la curva de su hombro mientras se encrespaba más estrechamente alrededor de ella y golpeó la polla en su coño con trazos rápidos y largos que le dieron un placer supremo. Su eje pareció hincharse mientras la follada desesperadamente, la fricción era dulce e intensa al mismo tiempo. Cerró los ojos. No podía pensar, sólo podia sentir y otro clímax se construyó hasta que ella gritó su nombre.

Aminoró sus movimientos un poco y retiró el brazo de su cintura. Tuvo que reforzar su apoyo para no derrumbarse sobre su estómago, pero oyó su rápida inspiración y giró la cabeza. Se había mordido la muñeca y de repente estaba frente a ella. Sabía lo que esperaba de ella y estaba feliz de hacerlo. Le tomó un esfuerzo mantener el equilibrio mientras agarraba su brazo y lo llevaba a su boca.

El deseo de probar su sangre no era un rasgo de cambiante que había heredado pero ayudaría a sellar su vínculo. Era una forma de aceptación. La folló rápido mientras chupaba en su muñeca. Parecía excitarlo más. Darien aulló cuando empezó a venirse duro y ella pudo sentir su semen marcando en su cuerpo. Sus caderas se resistieron mientras se conducía a su interior y permaneció allí, moliendo contra su culo, con fuertes chorros calientes de su liberación, llenándola. Él gruñó mientras dejaba caer la cabeza. Ella inclinó la suya a un lado para desnudar su hombro, dándole lo que sabía que él quería.

Sus colmillos rasparon la parte blanda de su hombro. Su lengua salió para humedecer la zona antes de que la mordiera. Dientes afilados perforaron su piel y el placer y el dolor borrosos la impulsaron a llegar de nuevo, sus músculos vaginales se apretaron alrededor de su pene. Le mordió más fuerte hasta que su mandíbula se bloqueó mientras la marcaba con su mordida y saliva. Le soltó la muñeca y la abrazó por la cintura de nuevo.

El tiempo se volvió borroso y estaba agradecida de que la abrazara con tanta seguridad, convencida de colapsar debajo de él si no fuera por su brazo. Él ajustó su cuerpo un poco, los puso de pie lentamente, pero se negó a abrir su mandíbula, que aún apresaba su hombro. Se sentó sobre sus piernas, mantuvo sus órganos vinculados con su miembro enterrado en su coño mientras la levantaba sobre su regazo y se sentó con la espalda recta. La abrazó contra su pecho. Ella se recostó contra la sólida pared de su cuerpo y levantó sus manos, para curvarlas en torno a sus hombros y así mantenerse en su lugar.

La sensación de sus dientes incrustados en su carne empezó a doler mientras la neblina del sexo se desvanecía, pero no se quejó. Sabía por qué lo hacía. Quería marcarla bien, hacerla tomar tanto de él como fuera posible, mientras su saliva se introducía en su sangre, para tener la certeza de que su apareamiento arraigaba. Frotó sus hombros, lo acarició, para transmitirle silenciosamente que estaba bien. No podía hablar, todavía estaba demasiado sin aliento por lo que habían hecho como para formar palabras.

Finalmente retiró sus colmillos y lamió la sangre que brotaba de las marcas de su mordisco.

Su lengua caliente calmaba el dolor. Él le acarició cabeza.

—Te amo, Serena —dijo con voz ronca contra su piel —. Eres mía, cariño. Para siempre.

—Para siempre —estaba de acuerdo.

Darien respiró profundamente. Sabía que inhalaba su olor y olía como él ahora, era totalmente suya. No habría rastros persistentes del macho que una vez la había reclamado.

—¿No te he hecho daño?

Ella sonrió.

—Eso fue increíble.

Él la abrazó más estrechamente y ella sintió que su polla se ponía rígida en su interior, creciendo más gruesa y meneó su culo en su regazo. Él gimió y sus brazos se ajustaron hasta que tomó ambos pechos en sus grandes palmas. Deslizó sus tensos pezones entre los dedos y pulgares, los pellizcó y ella gimió.

—Dime que no —gruñó, con la cabeza torneada mientras sus labios cepillaban besos sobre la sensible piel de su cuello —. De lo contrario te voy a follar durante horas. Años. Décadas. Dios, te he echado de menos.

Ella se levantó y él gruñó en protesta, pero la soltó. Giró sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo y vio la mirada hambrienta que le daba. Le había echado de menos también. Se veía tan increíblemente sexy y tan suyo. No vaciló en subirse a su regazo de cara a él y usó sus anchos hombros que prepararse con una mano mientras que la otra agarraba su polla.

Él gimió y cerró los ojos.

—Eres más grande —Ella se inclinó para lamer la piel junto a su pezón. Sus dientes lo pellizcaron. Su polla se sacudió en respuesta y pareció endurecerse aún más en su mano —. Más sexy. Tan caliente, nene.

Alineó la corona de su eje bajo ella y se dejó caer. Ronroneó cuando su polla la llenó, ajustó sus piernas para envolverlas alrededor de sus caderas y se aferró a sus hombros con ambas manos. Usó su agarre sobre él para levantarse y caer sobre su polla. Darien gruñó en respuesta y sus manos ahuecaron su culo. Apretó ambas mejillas y la atrajo a sus caderas.

Bajó la cabeza, sus ojos negros se abrieron y se puso de rodillas. Darien los trasladó, sosteniéndola envuelta a su alrededor hasta que la cabecera acolchada golpeó su espalda.

—Móntame. Dios, me encanta cuando lo haces.

Ella sonrió cuando soltó su culo y se aferró al cabecero para preparar su cuerpo. Tenía los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello, descansado sobre la parte superior de sus hombros y usó sus muslos, encerrados alrededor de sus caderas, para deslizarse lentamente contra su pecho, su trasero se movió arriba y abajo, montando su polla. Ronroneó más fuerte mientras besaba su cuello, mandíbula y por último la boca.

Evitó sus colmillos cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Él gruñó cuando sus rodillas se movieron un poco bajo ellos, donde mantuvieron su peso y sus caderas corcovearon, conduciendo su polla en ella más profundo. Ella apartó la boca de la suya para evitar morderlo. Hizo eso en su garganta, sus dientes de cerraron en el lugar que recordaba que él más amaba.

El pelo estalló por su piel donde sus manos lo tocaban y supo que estaba perdiendo el control. No le importaba. Nunca cambiaría totalmente con ella. Nunca le importó que perdiese parte de su piel. Apreciaba poder excitarlo tanto y medio lo había esperado cuando la estrelló contra el cabecero acolchado. Sus manos soltaron la cama para coger su culo. La folló violentamente, duro y profundo.

El cabecero se estrelló contra la pared, su respiración se volvió dura y ella lo mordió más duro, extrayendo un poquito de sangre, aún con sus dientes planos, eso ayudaría a sellar la unión. Deseó estar en celo. Unos colmillos y garras podrían realmente mandarlo por el borde. El clímax la atravesó y Darien gruñó en voz alta cuando llegó también. Sus músculos se contrajeron fuertemente alrededor de su polla.

Se detuvieron, jadeando y Serena lamió la herida que le había infligido, marcándolo como propio. Esta vez no sentía culpa por haberlo marcado. Era su compañero y él nunca tendría que explicarle a otra mujer sobre quién había puesto las cicatrices en él.

—Mío —susurró contra su piel.

—Joder, sí —Darien jadeó —. Soy todo tuyo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Darien gruñó. Su cabeza giró para enfrentarse al intruso. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, preparándose para atacar por proteger a su compañera.

Observó a su primo que estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Helios llevaba vaqueros, nada más y le faltaba el aliento.

—¿Qué quieres? —Darien se aseguró de ocultar el cuerpo de Serena con el suyo.

Los ojos de Helios se agrandaron y los miró boquiabierto. Su mirada se lanzó a Serena y tragó saliva.

—Pensé que estabas bajo ataque. Oí los muebles romperse y gritos.

Serena se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Supongo que es tu primo? No te muevas a menos que lo hagas para darte la vuelta y pásame algo de ropa, por favor.

Darien masculló una maldición.

—Date la vuelta, maldita sea. Deja de mirar embobado a mi compañera.

El chico se sonrojó y giró sobre sus talones.

—Lo siento. Pensé que alguien había entrado. Venía a salvarte. Mierda.

Darien lamentó retirarse del cuerpo de Serena y el tener que liberarla. Agarró una almohada, la sostuvo en alto y ella la apretó contra su cuerpo. Se levantó de la cama, disparó otra mirada a la espalda de su primo y recogió los pantalones del suelo donde él los había dejado caer antes de subirlos de un tirón por sus piernas.

Abrió los cajones, sacó una camiseta y la tiró sobre la cama. Un par de pantalones cortos de cordones fue lo siguiente. Se acercó a su primo, colocó una mano sobre la curva de su hombro y lo empujó adelante en el pasillo. Habría cerrado la puerta, pero estaba rota por la entrada de Helios. Se conformó con tirar de él cerca del marco reventado para dar a Serena un poco de privacidad.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre no venir aquí?

Helios suspiró, giró la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada.

—Lo siento, hombre. Realmente pensé que tenías problemas. Sonaba como todo un infierno rompiéndose.

Darien lo liberó.

—Aprecio la preocupación, pero como puedes ver, el único en peligro eres tú.

—¿Yo? —La confusión nubló el rostro de Helios antes de que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos —Hey, eso no es gracioso. Pensé que venía en tu ayuda.

—Te diré una cosa, no lo hagas otra vez a menos que grite tu nombre.

—Tu cuello está sangrando.

Darien sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—Fanático —Helios retrocedió más —. ¿La dejaste morderte? ¿En serio? —Miró las marcas

—¿Tiene dientes planos? Pensé que era mitad-cambiante.

—Es mi compañera — Se tocó los puntos sensibles —. Espera hasta que ella esté en celo — Su sonrisa apareció —. Es la única vez que le crecen los colmillos.

—¿No cambia totalmente?

—Nop.

—Supongo que eso es bueno. Quiero decir, sería demasiado raro si trataras de follarla sin mantener la piel. Ni siquiera creo que sea posible. Sería…

—Cierra la boca. Estás divagando.

—Lo siento —Helios olisqueó —. Bastardo afortunado —susurró —. Tengo que ir a la carrera. Necesito a una mujer.

—No, no vas.

—Mi mano está cansada y sólo me diste tres vídeos porno. Y los he visto una docena veces.

—Cambia de mano. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Esto te servirá para tener el tono muscular equilibrado en ambos brazos.

—No es gracioso, maldita sea. Tú estás consiguiendo algo. ¿Por qué no puedo? Yo…

—No vas a salir —Darien le ordenó —. Rave me dijo concretamente que te mantuviera aquí. Serena nos avisó de que las manadas han convocado una unión.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? Suena perverso.

—Significa que las manadas van a reunirse para unir sus recursos y planean atacarnos mañana por la noche.

—¿No jodas? ¿Por qué harían eso? Es estúpido.

—Están enfadados porque nos llevamos a Shannon y matamos algunos de sus hombres en el proceso.

—Ellos no debieron llevársela.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Iban a hacer alguna mierda seriamente jodida con ella. Eso no era bueno. Sólo un idiota podría forzar a una mujer.

—Las manadas están molestas porque les matamos. No saben que estamos en el calor del acoplamiento y que probablemente es el peor momento para tirarnos este truco. Serena vino a advertirnos. Piensa que golpearán la ciudad mañana, pero no irás a ninguna parte sin mí. Por eso tienes que permanecer dentro.

—Está bien, pero puedo manejar algunos coños.

—Están enviando algunas docenas y apuesto a que van a permanecer juntos. Saben que ganaríamos en una lucha justa.

—Genial —Helios sonrió —. Al menos puedo luchar si no puedo follar.

—Te entiendo, hombre. Estaba realmente feliz de recibir una llamada de que había problemas en la ciudad.

—Debiste llevarme contigo.

—No hubo tiempo y además, eres el bebé.

—Que te den —frunció el ceño —. Tengo veinticinco años.

—Lo sé, Helios, pero eres joven. Todavía estás aprendiendo a controlar tu agresividad y es mucho peor ahora. A veces necesitamos derribar algunas cabezas, pero que podrías terminar matando a alguien por accidente. Confía en mí cuando digo no tienes idea de lo fácil que es perder el control.

Helios vaciló.

—¿Tu espalda?

—Mi espalda —confirmó, girando lo suficiente para mostrar a su primo las cicatrices —Esta fue por mi juventud y estupidez. Tengo la suerte de estar vivo después de tomar a ese grupo de pícaros. Habría sido comida para perros si Rave no hubiera aparecido cuando lo hizo.

—Muy bien, pero ¿puedo al menos tener más películas porno?

—Espera. Voy a agarrar mis cinco favoritas. Mantuve esas para mí mismo —sonrió ampliamente —. Ya no las necesito. Tengo una compañera.

—Que te jodan —murmuró Helios —No es necesario restregarlo. Puedo oler lo caliente que está y es una tortura. Juro que voy a encontrar una novia antes del próximo año, así no tendré que pasar por el calor solo otra vez.

—Eres demasiado inmaduro para aparearte.

—Dije una novia, no una compañera. No quiero una de esas hasta que primero intentemos tener una relación a largo plazo.

Darien resopló.

—Buena suerte para encontrar una novia real. Las mujeres con las que pasas tu tiempo están jodiendo con casi todos los hombres en nuestra manada y los alrededores. No son del tipo establecerse si quieres probar su suerte en una relación monógama. En otras palabras, ese truco que hiciste de jugar al stripper arruinó la posibilidad de que cualquier mujer seria te dé la hora. Te burlaste del sistema al follar a esas tres mujeres en la fiesta. Nadie lo va a olvidar que en un futuro cercano.

—Estaban calientes y deprimidas. Sólo quería animarlas.

—Estaban prometidas para aparearse con chicos de otras manadas, pero todavía tuviste sexo con ellas. Tienes suerte de que no te maten.

—Sí, pero fue realmente divertido y tenía razón. Puedo manejar totalmente a tres mujeres a la vez —Helios sonrió —. Y no estaban todavía acopladas. Pensé que podrían disfrutar de una última aventura. Les ahorré dinero al proporcionar mi cuerpo para ellas en aquella fiesta de despedida. Puedo bailar y desnudarme, al mismo tiempo. ¿Sabías que algunos chicos realmente cobran dinero por hacer esa mierda? Quiero ese trabajo.

—Por eso estás solo. Estuvo mal, Helios. Sus familias hicieron esas alianzas, pero las pusiste en riesgo. Nunca toques a una mujer prometida a otra persona. Te follaste a tres esa misma noche.

—Lo hice — Sonrió, levantando tres dedos —. Estás un poco celoso porque puedo tener ese tipo de resistencia.

—Incorrecto. Te estás perdiendo el maldito punto. Has avergonzado a toda la familia.

La expresión alegre de Helios cambió a una seria.

—Lo entiendo. Mi error, pero no era mi intención. Ellas no estaban contentas porque sus padres hicieran esos acuerdos. No querían a los chicos y necesitaban rebelarse un poco.

Deseaban tener un poco de diversión y les di una salida para hacer ambas cosas. ¿Habrías preferido que pasaran esa noche llorando y siendo miserables? Estás juzgando algo que no entiendes.

Un indicio de dolor brillando en la mirada de su primo sorprendió a Darien.

—Háblame entonces sin la habitual actitud que usas con todo el mundo. ¿Qué ocurrió esa noche, además de follártelas, si no fue simplemente ser irresponsable?

—Conocía a esas chicas. Eran mis amigas. Consiguieron un trato injusto por lo que me presenté en la casa de Ann para desearles suerte con su nueva vida. Estaban solas en una fiesta de autocompasión. No puedes imaginar cuánto helado pueden tomar las chicas cuando están deprimidas.

—¿Helado? —Darien no se lo esperaba.

—Habían estado llorando. Envases de helado vacíos por toda la mesa del café y se me rompió el corazón, hombre. Debería ser obligatorio aparearse con alguien a quien amas, no porque tus padres estén atraídos por el dinero. A eso se reducía eso.

El viejo de Ann la vendió a la manada de Rubeus por un camión nuevo porque allí están cortos de mujeres.

Unazuki y Hotaru fueron negociadas con la manada de Pereru porque le prometieron a sus padres una casa de vacaciones junto a un lago y acceso libre al territorio. Alguien pensó que estaría bien aparear a sus dos hijos gemelos con dos gemelas. ¿Cómo de jodido es eso? Ellas no tuvieron voz en el asunto.

—No es justo, pero podrías haber ido al tío Elroy para pedirle que detenga esos apareamientos si las chicas estaban totalmente en contra de ello.

—Mi madre se pronunció sobre las decisiones concernientes a las chicas —Helios parecía disgustado —. Dejó claro que sus vidas serían un infierno si se quedaban. No las quería alrededor en caso de que mis hermanos o yo tuviéramos interés en ellas. Eran de familias pobres, no eran lo suficientemente buenas para sus preciosos hijos. Quiero a mi madre, pero es la perra final. Queríamos desquitarnos y divertirnos al mismo tiempo. Misión cumplida.

Dime que cualquier familia considerando comercializar con sus hijas con fines de lucro no va a pensar sobre lo que sucedió esa noche y a preocuparse porque se repita. Enviamos un mensaje que nadie olvidará. No es aceptable forzar los apareamientos y debe haber consecuencias cuando eso sucede. He traído vergüenza a mi familia y ellos hicieron lo mismo con la suya, que era merecido. Ese fue el maldito punto, Darien.

Darien entendió. No habría ido por ese camino para hacer un punto pero empezó a respetar a su primo a un nuevo nivel. La venganza era algo que podía entender.

—¿Tú fuiste el que ideó ese plan?

—Hotaru lo hizo —Helios sonrió —. Dijo que su viejo estaría demasiado asustado como para vender a sus hermanas pequeñas si Unazuki y ella daban ejemplo de cómo hacer una apropiada fiesta de despedida. También les daba un poco de protección porque sus nuevos compañeros temerían hacerles daño puesto que nos habíamos convertido en amigos íntimos.

Nuestra familia es conocida por patear algún culo por proteger a las personas que nos importan. Ann sólo quería molestar a su padre y yo también. Mamá se enfureció. Ya sabes cómo se siente sobre nosotros haciendo cualquier cosa que no aprobara.

Darien negó con la cabeza, pero era divertido.

—Tu corazón y polla se encontraban en el lugar correcto, ¿no? No voy a reventar tus bolas más sobre esa noche.

—Hablando de bolas, déjame ir a la carrera. Tendré cuidado.

—Es demasiado peligroso. Lo siento. Espera mientras agarro esas películas. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. No entres en mi habitación otra vez a menos que realmente grite por ti.

—Lo tengo.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES LA ESCRITORA ****LAURANN DOHNER**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA : ****MANTING BRAND ES EL LIBRO 3 DE LA SERIE MEAT HEAT,**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO, ****EL FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTINELE LEMMON.**

**SIN MAS DISFRUTEN!**

**Capítulo Beteado Por: USAKOSERENITYETERNAL**

**CAPITULO 6**

Serena sonrió cuando Darien le ofreció la cuchara.

—¿En serio?

Él la movió delante de su boca.

—Toma un poco, estás demasiado delgada, he comprado helado de chocolate, crema y brownies. Come.

—¿Vosotros ponéis toda la nevera junta y lo llamáis almuerzo? ¿En serio?

La mirada de él fue hasta su cintura.

—Echo de menos esas curvas.

—Voy a recuperarlas muy pronto si sigues alimentándome de esta manera. Esta mañana pensé que los panqueques con virutas de chocolate y sirope de chocolate era exagerado, pero esto es comida basura en toda regla. No soy una cambiante total, eso ya lo sabes, mi lado humano va a coger todo el peso.

—Bien. No tienes que estar tan delgada. Necesitas recuperar por lo menos dieciocho kilos.

—Te he extrañado, Darien, te he dicho que es suficiente. La mayoría de los hombres quieren que tengamos el tipo de las modelos. ¿Estás seguro de que no lo quieres así?

—Quiero que estés feliz y eres muy sexy cuando tienes esas fantásticas curvas. Me temo que voy a deshacer. Puedo sentir tus huesos.

Sonó el teléfono y Darien suspiró.

—Espera un momento, tengo que contestar, he estado esperando que la manada se pusiera en contacto conmigo.

—¿Estarán enfadados porque yo estoy aquí?

—No, esto es sobre a qué vamos a hacer al respecto con las manadas.

Serena observó cómo fue rápidamente a la pared a contestar al teléfono. No podía dejar de mirarle. Nunca tenía suficiente. Dormir en sus brazos la noche anterior había sido el paraíso de y la cantidad de sexo que él necesitaba era exagerada, le dolían todos los músculos, pero no iba a quejarse.

—Está bien — Hizo una pausa —. Cierto. Allí estaré — Colgó y se volvió —. Era Taiki. Sus hermanos y él han convocado una reunión del equipo de emergencia en la casa de mi tío. Unos extraños han sido vistos a las afuera de la ciudad y su olor nos ha llegado. Probablemente están esperando a que caiga la oscuridad para atacar pero, por si acaso, es mejor no salir de casa.

—Soy demasiado miedosa para hacer eso —admitió —. Nunca olvidaré cuando creí los lobos me iban a sacar del coche y a hacerme pedazos.

La cólera ensombreció los rasgos de Darien.

—Joder. Esa es otra cosa que se va a solucionar, y no volverá a ocurrir una vez que la manada esté al corriente de que eres mía. Hay una gran cantidad de lobos de áreas cercanas que nos visitan, pero se van a tomar inmediatamente medidas para evitar empezar una guerra. Se difundirá rápidamente que las carreras han sido canceladas y por qué.

—¿Qué es eso?

Darien dudó.

Serena lo estudió. Era evidente que no quería responder.

—¿Qué es una carrera? ¿Alguna cosa de hombre lobo? ¿Cambiáis y corréis todos juntos?

—Um…

La puerta del sótano abrió de golpe y Helios entró en la cocina. Miró a Serena sonriendo.

—En esta época del año, es cuando todos los lobos solteros se desnudan y follan como locos en el bosque durante el celo de apareamiento —Miró a su primo —. Escuché tu conversación cuando subía las escaleras. Vamos a una reunión en casa de papá ¿Es eso lo que dijiste? Estoy vestido y me muero por ir a alguna parte. Sin ánimo de ofender, pero tu sótano me está volviendo claustrofóbico.

La información de lo que era una carrera se instaló en Serena y su mirada se posó en Darien. Él evitaba mirarla, en cambio miraba a su primo, de repente se hizo evidente el por qué no había querido responder a su pregunta. La imagen de Darien corriendo por ahí con un grupo de lobas para tener relaciones sexuales hizo que perdiera el apetito. Se preguntó cuántas de las perras de la manada le conocían íntimamente.

—Sí — gruñó Darien —. Vamos a casa de tu padre, ve al camión y espérame.

Helios frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué estás enojado? ¿No quieres dejar a tu pareja? Lo entiendo.

Serena se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que es porque acabas de responder a una pregunta que él estaba evitando.

Helios palideció, miró a ella y a Darien, se apartó de su primo y se estremeció.

—Lo siento. ¿No querías que lo supiera? Mierda —dijo y puso más distancia entre ellos

—.Hey, no lo ha hecho en años, es una buena noticia, ¿no? Él se enfermó de la mujer que viene detrás de él por las razones equivocadas.

—Cállate —bramó Darien —. Ahora.

—¿Qué? —Helios se acercaba a Serena, poniéndola entre él y Darien —Tengo tu respaldo, no se va a enfadar si se lo explico. Él es el sobrino del alfa de la manada y una gran cantidad de mujeres tratan de a traerlo para aparearse, de luchar por el liderazgo de sus manadas. Heredó la fuerza de la estirpe y los rasgos de un alfa. Él es leal a la manada, eligió ser un ejecutor aquí en vez de matar a otro alfa para hacerse cargo de su territorio. Es un gran tipo, pero las mujeres no se preocupan por eso. Es sólo su estirpe lo que quieren y su fuerza.

—¡Cállate! —advirtió Darien, dando un paso amenazador hacia adelante —Estás cavando tu propia tumba y ni siquiera lo sabes.

—No lo creo. He metido la pata y estoy intentando arreglarlo. La mayoría de las mujeres de nuestra manada no considerarán aparearse con él mientras mis hermanos mayores estén solteros. Tienen la esperanza de poder aparearse con ellos pero en cambio en otras manadas estarían encantados de tener a Darien, pero él se cansó de que las mujeres trataran de usarlo. Por eso dejó de ir, le acosan durante meses si él folla a cualquiera de ellas, es un buen partido para algunas hembras.

—¡Cállate! —gruñó Darien. Sus colmillos empezaron a alargarse.

Serena se levantó de la silla y frunció el ceño.

—Cálmate.

—Te está incomodando.

—Estoy bien, pero si golpeas a tu primo, eso sí va a molestarme. Odio tener que limpiar la sangre.

—Sólo he dicho que no has ido a los rodajes en años, normalmente se encierra con una hembra o se queda en su casa hasta que se acaba, ni siquiera ha tenido una novia por mucho tiempo.

—Cállate —Darien se abalanzó.

Serena se interpuso en su camino y le puso las manos en el pecho para sujetarlo. Volvió la cabeza y miró a Helios con una mirada suplicante.

—Ve. Espera en el camión y cierra la boca.

Helios salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El cuerpo de Darien tembló debajo de sus manos mientras le prestaba toda su atención. Serena tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara. Él la miró con tristeza.

—Lo siento.

Ella lo acarició.

—¿Por qué?

—No deberías haber oído hablar de eso.

—Has tenido relaciones sexuales mientras hemos estado separados. Estoy muy contenta de que no te hayas apareado con nadie. Me rompería el corazón verte con otra persona y no poder estar contigo. No funcionó, ¿no? —Darien le puso las manos en las caderas.

—Tú eres la única mujer a la que he amado, cariño.

—Tú eres el único hombre al que he amado. Tus carreras han terminado —Serena sonrió para suavizar sus palabras —. Eso no me gusta.

—Nunca más. Tú lo eres todo para mí.

—Estamos bien, entonces.

—Yo soy tu compañero, y nunca querré a otra.

Ella se apoyó en él y dejó caer la barbilla, apoyo la mejilla sobre su pecho. Él la abrazo y le dio un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Yo no soy él.

—Lo sé.

Le asombraba que Darien adivinara que había pensado en Diamante y en cómo la había engañado. Ella había sido elegida para él, pero aun así le había sorprendido al principio. A ella no le había gustado, pero se sintió aliviada al saber que él había buscado la liberación física con otras mujeres. Al pensar que alguien más había tocado a Darien le produjo un dolor le travesó el corazón.

—Voy a enviar a Helios solo y así me quedo contigo. En realidad, no me necesitan en la reunión.

—No, tienes que ir. Yo estaré bien y la reunión es sobre la manada. Eso es lo que importa —

Se apartó lo suficientemente para enfrentar su intensa mirada —. Llámame si tienes alguna pregunta acerca de los alfas. Puedo acompañarte, pero me da un poco de miedo hacer eso.

—Es nuestra manada ahora, la tuya también, y después de esta reunión estarás a salvo en cualquier lugar al que vayas en nuestro territorio. Maldita sea, haré que sea territorio seguro. Voy a encargarme de eso y mis primos me apoyarán.

—¿Estás seguro? —aún le preocupaba que su manada no la aceptara.

—Sí. Jedite se casó con una mujer completamente humana y Yaten se ha acoplado con una mujer que es un cuarto de puma —Darien sonrió —. Ahora tenemos un leopardo mestizo en la familia. Vamos a ganar tener la reputación de ser una manada muy cool, todo lo que necesitamos ahora es un cambiante oso y estoy pensando que Helios puede ofrecerse voluntario para eso.

—¿Los osos no os odian? He oído historias de que se comen a los de vuestra especie.

—Sí —Él se rio entre dientes —. Es por eso creo que Helios debería salir a buscar una para traerla a casa. Va a acabar como una tostada la primera vez que la haga enfadar, cosa que no debería llevarle mucho tiempo.

Ella se echó a reír y se apartó de sus brazos.

—Es joven y sus intenciones eran buenas.

—Tratare de recordar eso. Cierra la puerta y no abras a nadie. Volveré pronto, coge el teléfono si suena.

—Lo haré —Se inclinó para besar sus labios.

—Estaré en casa pronto. No puedo estar mucho tiempo alejado de ti —Darien gruñó suavemente y una mirada hambrienta apareció en sus ojos mientras viajaban por su cuerpo.

—. Ya me duele por estar contigo.

—Comeré y te esperaré en la cama… —Ella retrocedió —Desnuda.

Una mirada de dolor cruzó sus hermosas facciones.

—Ahora realmente duele. Maldita sea, cariño, no me atormentes mientras estoy en celo. Me daré prisa. Cierra la puerta.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la casa.

Darien lanzó miradas asesinas a Helios todo el viaje hasta la casa del alfa de la manada Chiba.

—No hables con mi compañera de esas cosas —le ordenó.

—Lo siento —Su primo se movió acercándose un poco más a la puerta del camión para dejar un espacio entre ellos —. ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor? Tener una compañera te ha convertido en un pene.

—Podría haber herido sus sentimientos, no quería que ella supiera nada sobre las corridas. No es lo ideal, hablar de otras mujeres a las que te has follado delante de tu compañera.

—Lo hubiera escuchado de alguien en algún momento. Y no parecía enfadada.

—Tienes suerte —Darien frenó el camión y aparcó detrás de una fila de vehículos cerca de la calzada —. Eso sí, no vuelvas hablar de eso cuando estés en su presencia.

—¿En serio? Estoy viviendo en el sótano —Darien gruñó suavemente.

—Está bien. Eso sí, no hables de sexo con ella, o de lobas. Y te daré un consejo. Cuando yo te mire, significa que cierres la boca.

—Estoy seguro de que los gatos tienen sus propias carreras.

—Puede que en eso estés equivocado —Darien tiró con fuerza de la manilla de la puerta y se bajó del camión —. Las hembras toman pastillas para detener el celo. Sólo permiten que ocurra cuando están con alguien de su confianza o cuando ya están acopladas. Está mal visto si se quedan embarazadas sin estar emparejadas.

—Díselo a esos gatos que quisieron hacerle daño a Mina.

—Se preocupan de los bajos índices de natalidad y están dispuestos a hacer esa mierda de reproducción asistida para tener camadas, y por lo que he oído, obligan a las madres mestizas a renunciar a esos bebés para dejar solo los de las mujeres de pura sangre para elevar la natalidad.

—Eso es una jodida mierda.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Sólo ten cuidado de lo que dices cuando estés con Serena y recuerda que es diferente a nosotros.

—Está bien.

Fueron juntos hasta la puerta principal. Helios abrió la puerta y entro en el interior. El olor de la manada estaba por toda la casa y no sorprendió a Darien que se reunieran en el gran salón en vez de ir abajo como hacían siempre para celebrar las reuniones de la familia. Saludó con un gesto a sus compañeros de manada e ignoró las expresiones de sorpresas cuando les llegó el tufillo a felino que emanaba de él. Había esperado que el aroma de Serena llamara mucha atención. Taiki le sostuvo la mirada y vio cómo su primo olfateaba el aire y una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

—Me alegro de que hayas podido sacar el culo de la cama.

Jedite salió de la cocina con una cerveza en la mano, hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Darien y luego levantó las cejas con interrogación.

—Serena vino a mi casa.

—¿El leopardo manchado de la universidad? —Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Jedite — Escuché algo sobre ella de Taiki.

—No me dejará por segunda vez —alzó la barbilla para lanzar una mirada feroz alrededor a los que estaban en la habitación —. Es mi compañera. ¿Lo entendéis? ¿Alguien tiene algún un problema con eso? Si lo tiene que lo diga ahora y le mataré antes de empezar la reunión.

—Damos la bienvenida a tu compañera, así que no hace falta matar a nadie —La voz profunda de Yaten resonó cuando entró en la habitación llevando una enorme bandeja de comida.

—Felicidades, dale las gracias por avisar de la amenaza de la manada de gatos —dijo echando una mirada amenazante por toda la habitación —. ¿Estáis todos de acuerdo con que haya gatas como compañeras en nuestra manada y que sean protegidas? Si no es así, lo haremos fuera. Podéis elegir con quien deseáis combatir, pero no habrá muertes. No quiero que se manche la alfombra de mi padre, así que nos iremos al patio trasero. Allí hay una manguera para lavar la sangre.

Nadie habló o se movió hacia la puerta. Darien se relajó. Nunca le habían preocupado sus primos por tener un problema con Serena, pero los otros lobos eran harina de otro costal. Algunos eran mayores, con las reglas muy claras, y los gatos eran considerados como el enemigo, sin ninguna excepción. Tenía la sospecha de que algunos no estaban de acuerdo con eso, pero tenían demasiado miedo como para protestar. Conseguirían sus culos hechos papilla por un miembro de la familia de Chiba.

Yaten colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa y fue a sentarse en una silla junto a la chimenea, aparentemente relajado. Darien lo conocía bien, la mirada de su primo era reservada, con los dedos araño un poco los brazos de la silla, Darien se sentó en el sofá frente a él.

—Tenemos hombres gato al acecho fuera de la ciudad y creemos que nos pueden atacar — Yaten se inclinó un poco hacia delante, su sonrisa era fría y no le llegó a los ojos y su voz era ronca —. Las carreras se cancelan oficialmente. Corred la voz entre familiares y vecinos.

Todos los visitantes tienen que irse. Es demasiado peligroso para que nos coja desprevenidos de esa manera. Quiero que se vayan, aunque se ofrezcan para quedarse y ayudar. Lo último que necesitamos son otras manadas jodiendo para perder en nuestra propia guerra. Tened los teléfonos móviles encendidos y a mano. Voy a pedirles a las familias que vayan a sus casas y se encierren. Cuantos más miembros haya en una casa, mejor. Si les llega olor a gato, pueden pedir ayuda. Estaremos allí con los ejecutores inmediatamente.

Zircón DeathMoon protestó.

—No quiero que mi hija y su compañero estén follando bajo mi techo, para eso tienen su propia casa.

—¿Preferirías oír que fueron asesinados cuando atacaron su casa? —Jedite cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho —. Es mejor que estemos reunidos en un grupo numeroso ya que estoy seguro de que esos machos atacan en masa. Sería de estúpidos separarse en grupos más pequeños, y así facilitarles el llegar hasta nosotros.

—¿Qué pasa si les atacan dentro de su casa sin que haya nadie más allí, Zircón?— resopló Helios —Ittou es un buen luchador y querrás tenerlo a tu lado para que defienda la vida de su compañera y la tuya hasta que llegara la ayuda.

El lobo más viejo se puso en pie y le enseñó los dientes.

—Esto no sería un problema si tu familia no hubiera atacado una manada de gatos, invadisteis su territorio primero, y no al revés. Habéis traído el peligro a la manada y ahora es problemas de todos.

Yaten se movió tan rápido que Zircón ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para inmutarse antes de aterrizar en sobre su culo después de ser golpeado.

—Invadieron nuestro territorio primero cuando se llevaron a mi pareja. No tenían derecho a venir aquí.

El hombre de más edad tirado en el suelo tosió, y se frotó el pecho herido.

—Tu madre les invitó a llevarse de vuelta a esa gata a donde pertenecía. Tenían su permiso para cruzar nuestro territorio.

Taiki agarró el brazo de su hermano y tiró de él.

—Tranquilo —le dijo entre dientes, lanzando una mirada alrededor de la habitación —. Nuestra madre no tenía autoridad alguna para permitir lo que aquí ha sido prohibido, cometió un acto de traición contra su propia familia. Ahora está pagando por su crimen, su compañero le ha rechazado. La gata de la que estás hablando es una Chiba, un miembro de esta manada, y está considerada como una de nosotros, y es aquí donde ella pertenece. Cualquiera miembro que traicione la manada se enfrentará a la misma suerte que mi madre. Ella me dio a luz, pero le hice las maletas yo mismo, así que recuérdalo. Y si piensas que eres inmune a nuestra ira porque te hemos conocido toda la vida estás equivocado, esto no es una democracia. Tu alfa acaba de darte una orden.

Helios se acercó un poco más, mirándole de manera significativa, recordándole que era Darien el que, por lo general, con su humor, calmaba las tensiones en las reuniones de la manada. No tenía ganas en ese momento. Estaba preocupado por la posición que pudiera tomar la manada sobre que los hombres lobo se acoplaran con felinos. Afectaba a era cosa para tomársela a broma el que alguien pensara que no debían ser defendidas porqué no eran lobas. Se puso de pie, sabiendo que tenía que decir algo.

—Puedes quejarte acerca del por qué ha sucedido esto después —dijo con voz ronca —. En este momento nuestra manada está en peligro. Los gatos buscarán grupos pequeños para atacar, pero no vamos a renunciar a aquello que es nuestro —Algo que su compañera había dicho le vino a la memoria a Darien —. Somos una manada, y nos mantendremos unidos y apoyándonos entre sí. Trabajamos bien juntos como una unidad —Dio un paso adelante y se inclinó, ofreciéndole la mano a Zircón —. Ellos son gatos. Se pelean entre ellos y no podrán pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Vamos a demostrarles por qué somos la unidad más temida.

Zircón le estrechó la mano y Darien lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, le soltó en cuanto pudo y

resistió el impulso de golpearle de nuevo. Darien recorrió la habitación con la mirada, comprobando que no hubiera más problemas, pero no vio ninguno.

—Ya tenéis las órdenes —gruñó Yaten —. Ejecutores en marcha.

La sala se despejó. Darien esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró antes de volverse hacia Yaten con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dónde está Asui?

Su primo no estaba presente, algo que había notado cuando llegó, y le preocupaba. Yaten, Taiki, Jedite, Asui y Helios siempre estaban juntos. Era raro que se perdiera una reunión de la manada. Jedite se pasó los dedos por el pelo y dijo.

—No lo sabemos…

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes? —la preocupación de Helios era evidente —¿Esos malditos gatos le han atrapado?

Yaten se acercó y agarró por los hombros a su hermano más joven.

—Está bien. Me llamó esta mañana temprano al móvil y dejó un mensaje, me dijo que había ocurrido algo, que era una emergencia y que tenía que dejar la ciudad por unos días. Ha usado la palabra de seguridad, no lo habría hecho si alguien le hubiera obligado a hacer la llamada. Los gatos no le tienen.

Darien estaba preocupado.

—¿Es posible que se haya ido con alguien por el apareamiento y esté con ella?

—Se alojaba en casa de Mimet.

Malachite, el ejecutor principal de la manada, intervino.

—No estuvo con ella. Asui me llamó y me hizo ir a decirle lo mucho que lo sentía por dejarla. La acompañé a casa de sus padres después de parar en una tienda por el camino —se sonrojó

—. Necesitaba algunos suministros.

—¿Suministros? —Helios ladeó la cabeza —¿Por qué? ¿No tenían suficiente comida?

Yaten se rio y lanzó a su hermano un golpe que le dio aun lado de la cabeza.

—Está en celo también. Si lo piensas, lo que Malachite no está diciendo es que Mimet necesitaba un montón de baterías para su vibrador.

Taiki se rio entre dientes.

—Se está poniendo colorado.

Malachite cortó las burlas.

—Que te jodan. Fue incómodo, ¿de acuerdo? Es como una hermana pequeña para mí — Miró a Yaten —. Asui se negó a decirme a dónde iba o lo que tenía que hacer. Estoy muy preocupado.

—Yo también —Yaten frunció el ceño, mirando alrededor de la habitación —. ¿Alguien sabe algo?

El silencio reinó. Yaten estudió a Malachite.

—Estuviste de ejecutor con él anoche. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No hubo nada raro, captamos el olor de un par de seres humanos por el cementerio de la manada. Asui dijo que se quedaría al frente para espantarlos y me envió a casa —Sus mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente de nuevo —. El celo estaba afectándome. Estaba sudando mucho y él me dijo que fuera a atender mis asuntos. Estaba bien cuando le dejé, se había quitado algunos medicamentos de aliviar el deseo. Dijo que debía tener la cabeza despejada, teniendo en cuenta el estado de la manada. La tensión es alta, ya que su padre rechazaba a su madre y tuvo que estar de baja médica para sobrevivir cortando el vínculo con su compañera.

—Joder —Taiki gimió —. Tiene que ser algo muy importante para irse, estando en celo y sin una de nuestras mujeres con él para mantenerlo cuerdo. ¿Cómo de malo es que ni siquiera nos ha dicho qué es lo que pasa?

—Llamadle —exigió Helios.

—Lo hemos hecho muchas veces —le dijo Jedite —. Pero no lo coge y salta directamente al buzón de voz. No tengo ni idea de que es lo que pasa, pero ahora tenemos otro problema que hacerle frente.

—No hay nada más importante que encontrar a Asui—dijo Taiki.

—¿Crees que no pienso lo mismo? —Jedite le sostuvo la mirada —Estamos preocupados, pero es fuerte y muy capaz de defenderse él solito.

—Jedite está en lo cierto —Yaten suspiró —. Nos encargaremos de buscar a Asui después. En este momento tenemos que proteger a la manada. Asui no tenía ni idea de la gravedad de la amenaza bajo la que estamos o estaría aquí. Le hemos dejado mensajes, así que espero que los oiga y aparezca pronto.

—Esto es una mierda —gimió Helios —. Falta Asui y tenemos apunto el ataque de una manda de gatos.

—Nos encargaremos de esos gatos y luego buscaremos a Asui — Taiki miró a sus hermanos.

—. ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

—Aquí —dijo Yaten —. Es lo suficientemente grande para albergarnos a todos. Los ejecutores están ocupando el sótano, así que tienes una hora para coger tus cosas. Espero que estén todos para entonces.

—Joder, no —la voz de Taiki retumbó —. Me niego a compartir una casa con más de una veintena de personas.

—Tendrás que lidiar con eso. Tenemos que dar ejemplo —le recordó Yaten —. Hasta el momento no hemos hecho un buen trabajo al respecto y para colmo les pedimos a los demás que se dobleguen. Has dicho que Helios te volvía loco y le enviaste con Darien. Exigiste que Mina y yo nos mudáramos a la casa de Jedite. Somos alfas de pura sangre así que dos de nosotros podríamos combatir contra unas docenas de miembros de la manada. El resto no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra esos números así que vamos a llevar el peso de la lucha nosotros, y lo mejor es que estemos todos bajo un mismo techo. Seremos su objetivo principal, así podemos hacer más fácil para que nos encuentren —Sonrió —. Y este es el primer lugar donde van a mirar. Taiki puede buscar algunos seres humanos para llenar el bar y asegurarse de que sepan adónde enviar a cualquiera que venga en busca de un Chiba.

—Hecho —Taiki estuvo de acuerdo.

—Taiki me volvía loco —murmuró Helios —. No a la inversa. Se hizo cargo del horario de Yaten de las compañeras potenciales de fuera de la ciudad. ¿Sabes lo que era escuchar constantemente follar con una mujer distinta cada pocas horas en mi primera noche allí? Las llevaba a la habitación justo al lado de la mía —miró de reojo a su primo —. Ni siquiera me dejaba mirar, aunque sabía exactamente lo que estaban haciendo.

—Cállate —gruñó Taiki —. No quería que dejaras tu olor en mi habitación. Tuve que escuchar constantemente tus quejas por que podías oler el sexo cuando no podías echar un polvo.

—Sí podía, pero tenía prohibido por papá tocar a las mujeres de la manada.

Jedite se metió entre los dos.

—Taiki, deja de pincharle, y Helios, eres más feliz con Darien. Es culpa tuya el que te hayan prohibido estar con alguna mujer a menos que tengas novia en serio. Estuviste malditamente cerca de que tres hombres te mataran cuando la liaste en esa fiesta. A los futuros compañeros de esas mujeres no les hizo ninguna gracia descubrir que te las estabas tirando.

—Era feliz en casa de Darien —corrigió —. Pero ahora tengo que escucharle hacer el amor con su pareja. Tú también habrías hecho lo que hice. Ofrecer mi cuerpo a tres mujeres que querían tener una última aventura. Esos no fueron acoplamientos por amor.

Malachite se quejó.

—Fui yo el que tuvo que hablar con sus futuros compañeros para salvarte el culo a la mañana siguiente cuando llegaron a buscar a sus mujeres. Estabas fuera de combate por el agotamiento cuando la tormenta de mierda golpeó.

Helios sonrió.

—Gracias.

Malachite le fulminó con la mirada.

—No puedo esperar a que madures. Como si no tuviera ya bastante que hacer, ahora también tengo que solucionar tus líos.

—Vamos a cambiar el tema —sugirió Darien, queriendo salvar Helios.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Ya es suficiente —ordenó Yaten en voz baja —. Tenéis una hora para guardar ropa en una bolsa, coger a la mujer con la que estáis pasando el celo y volver aquí. Vamos a encerrarnos hasta que esto termine —Miró a Malachite —. Las patrullas salen en turnos con dos de nosotros y seis ejecutores. No menos de ocho miembros en cada equipo cada vez. Esto es lo que vamos hacer hasta que la manada de gatos se dé cuenta de que no nos pueden ganar. Me niego a perder a nadie en mi turno. Nuestro padre está abajo y le di mi palabra de que me encargaría de todo, y eso significa que nadie morirá.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —murmuró Malachite —. Pero estoy de acuerdo. Nos mantendremos juntos cuando salgamos y todo el mundo estará listo para salir si hay dificultades. Voy a llamar a mi hermano. Cogió el turno de noche, pero estará dormido por lo menos cuatro horas más.

Darien suspiró.

—Excelente, esto va a estar abarrotado. Acabo de tomar una compañera.

—Yo también —dijo Yaten mirándole con simpatía —. Su protección tiene prioridad sobre la privacidad en estos momentos.

—¿Papá estará a salvo? No puede defenderse mientras está drogado. Quizá deberíamos despertarle.

Helios parecía nervioso.

—Está escondido con el médico. Las manadas no le encontrarán, y le he asignado tres Ejecutores veteranos de confianza para hacer ejecutor —les informó Yaten —. No podemos arriesgarnos a que le despierten hasta que no haya pasado el celo. La ruptura con su pareja le mataría en este momento. La mejor opción que tiene para sobrevivir es mantenerlo en un coma inducido.

—Lo tenemos controlado —confirmó Jedite —. Papá está seguro dónde está.

—¿Qué pasa con mi puto horario? —Taiki arqueó las cejas —Tengo citas con unas lobas de otras manadas. ¿Pueden venir aquí?

—Voy a llamar a sus manadas para cancelar las citas. Estoy seguro de que sus padres no querrán que vengan a una zona donde hay una batalla con la remota posibilidad de que vayas a elegir a una de ellas para aparearte. Sé que quieren un Chiba para meterlo en su línea de sangre, pero también quieren a sus hijas vivas un poco más —dijo Yaten y se encogió de hombros —. Es demasiado peligroso para ellas estar aquí y no quiero que se desate una guerra con las otras manadas si una de ellas muere durante la lucha.

—Entonces, ¿a quién se supone que voy a follar? —Una mirada de horror apareció en el rostro de Taiki.

Helios se rio con disimulo.

—Tu mano. No es tan divertido cuando se lo hace uno mismo, ¿verdad? Te sugiero que pares en una tienda y compres una docena de botellas de aceite, querrás algo suave y resbaladizo.

Taiki abrió la boca para hablar, pero le sonó el móvil, cortando así la respuesta que estaba a punto de dar. Cogió el móvil, y fulmino con la mirada a su hermano pequeño antes de salir de la habitación para contestar la llamada.

—Es de mi tienda. Tengo que contestar.

—Pues venga —dijo Yaten suspirando —. Vamos a darle una patada en el culo y asíterminar con esto rápidamente. No sé qué voy a decirle a Mina sobre los cambios, pero son necesarios. Lo ha pasado bastante mal al enterarse de que uno de mis hermanos podia oír todo lo que hacíamos en la cama, y ahora va a tener que hacer frente a toda una casa llena.

Darien no dijo nada pero odiaba la idea de someter a Serena a tantos licántropos a la vez. No estaba acostumbrada a ellos y no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar. Mantenerla protegida y a salvo era de suma importancia. Estaría más segura con los ejecutores patrullando alrededor de la casa mientras él hacia sus turnos de vigilancia.

Taiki regresó con el rostro sombrío.

—Algunas lobas se han presentado en mi tienda. Debe ser mi cita de las dos que llega un poco pronto, parece que no ha visto el mensaje que le envié con la dirección. Al menos podré tener un último revolcón antes de que regrese a su casa. Haré un par de llamadas sobre la barra también. Estarán preparados.

—Una hora —le advirtió Yaten —. Acaba rápido y envíala a casa. Maldita sea, no la traigas aquí. Lo digo en serio acerca de no querer que ellas vengan. Están en peligro de extinción. Esas mujeres tienen sangre pura de alfa o de sus manadas. Se lo tomarían como un delito grave si permitimos que se queden en una zona de guerra.

—Me voy —Taiki cruzó la puerta principal. Darien se volvió e hizo un gesto a Helios de que era hora de irse. Quería volver a junto a Serena. La echaba de menos y odiaba dejarla sola.

Continuara..

Nos Vemos en el Siguiente Capítulo!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES LA ESCRITORA ****LAURANN DOHNER**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA : ****MANTING BRAND ES EL LIBRO 3 DE LA SERIE MEAT HEAT,**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO, ****EL FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTINELE LEMMON.**

**CAPITULO 7**

**Sin Más Disfruten! Capítulo Beteado Por:**

**USAKOSERENITETERNAL**

Sonó el teléfono y Serena rodó sobre la cama para llegar al receptor en la mesita de noche.

—¿Hola?

Hubo una pausa.

—Lo siento. Debo haber marcado el número equivocado.

La otra mujer sonaba vivaz y joven.

—¿Estás buscando a Darien? No está en casa ahora mismo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —su tono cambió de ser amable a francamente hostil.

Una punzada de celos perforó su corazón durante un segundo y sospechó que la persona al otro lado de la línea era alguien que Darien había estado viendo antes de su llegada. Se debatía entre la satisfacción de poder reclamar a Darien como su compañero y hacer lo correcto, que sería permitir que él fuera quien compartiese esa noticia.

—Soy Serena. ¿Quieres dejar un mensaje?

—¿Te ha elegido para que pases con él el calor? ¡Maldita sea! —La mujer gruñó —Ese bastardo. Se suponía que iba a reunirse conmigo ayer en el bosque, pero no apareció. Acabo de enterarme de que las carreras fueron canceladas por lo que supuse que no fue capaz de llegar debido al problema que decían está dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

Serena se estremeció, su sospecha confirmada. No estaba segura de qué decir, así permaneció en silencio.

—No reconozco tu voz —La mujer hablaba con voz enojada —. Pero déjame decirte algo sobre Darien Chiba. Es un bastardo frío y sin corazón. Te usará y te lanzará en cuanto un poco de carne fresca golpee la ciudad. Pregunta a cualquier mujer en el pack y te dirán lo arrepentida que estarás si piensas que va a mantenerte.

Eso cabreó a Serena.

—Darien es un hombre maravilloso, y dulce.

La mujer resopló con fuerza.

—Cierto. Sigue diciéndolo hasta que te des cuenta de que es sólo sexo con él. ¿Crees que eres la primera perra que se ha engañado al pensar que sería un gran compañero? Podría darte una lista de gente a la que llamar, que te dirán la verdad. No te pongas demasiado cómoda, perra. Tu culo será expulsado del territorio, tan pronto como el calor haya terminado. Él sólo es un tipo que usa.

Eso fue todo. Nadie insultaba a su compañero.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Esmeralda. ¿He mencionado que odia a los niños? ¿Qué clase de idiota hace eso? No se parece en nada al Alfa Stephen. Ese sí que es un hombre real que valora el cuidado de su manada y tiene sentido del honor. Debería desterrar a su sobrino y hacer un favor a esta manada.

—Quería dar a Darien la oportunidad de decírtelo con suavidad pero no pareces del tipo agradable que merece ese respecto, ya que no muestras ninguno respeto por él. Darien es mi compañero. Me ama. ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar difundir esa basura que acabas de vomitar? Lo conozco mejor de lo que nunca lo hiciste, si crees esa mierda. Es muy cariñoso, muy amable y apesta a honor. Además le encantan los niños. Siempre ha querido tenerlos conmigo. ¿Nunca pensaste, que si era frío contigo, pudo ser que fuera porque eres una desagradable, perra rencorosa? Le diré que has llamado —colgó el teléfono.

Serena cerró los ojos y maldijo. No lo había manejado muy bien. El teléfono sonó de nuevo y apretó los dientes. Descolgó el auricular.

—¿Hola? —Tenía el mal presentimiento de que era Esmeralda llamando de nuevo. No se equivocó.

—¿Se ha acoplado contigo?

—Sí —Serena respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos, mirando el techo —. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad.

—¿Y te ha acoplado? —Esmeralda jadeó.

—Estamos tan acoplados como una pareja puede estarla.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Ese bastardo! ¡Esa rata! ¡Ese…!

—Ya he oído suficiente. Le diré a Darien que has llamado. Por favor, no llames otra vez. No quiero oír nada más —Serena colgó.

El teléfono no sonó por tercera vez. Se levantó de la cama y entró en el baño de Darien.

Agarró su bata del gancho. Olía a él. Decidió ir a buscar en la cocina un poco de chocolate.

Darien la amaba y estaba segura que iba a encontrar un alijo escondido en alguna parte.

La puerta principal se abrió al cruzar el salón y Darien entró. Él sonrió, su mirada la rastrilló de arriba abajo.

—¿Pensé que ibas a esperarme en la cama? —cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se movió deliberadamente, con la obvia intención de llevarla a la cama.

Serena alzó una mano.

—Dame unos minutos —huyó a la cocina.

Darien la siguió.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —mintió, abriendo su despensa —. ¿Dónde está tu escondite de golosinas?

—Arriba a la derecha, detrás de las cajas de cereales. Cariño, ¿qué te pasa? Estás tensa.

La conocía bien, pero ella le conocía mejor. Encontró la caja. Estaba casi llena. Su lobo siempre había amado el chocolate. Sacó dos barras de caramelo y se volvió, tendiéndole una a él.

—Tuviste una llamada telefónica mientras no estabas. Esmeralda está muy molesta. Lo siento pero me dijo algunas cosas malas sobre ti que me puso en marcha. Le dije que estábamos apareados y estoy bastante segura de que no me ha creído.

Su expresión se torció en una mueca.

—Mierda. No es lo que piensas. Nunca me he acostado con ella.

Eso sorprendió a Serena.

—Está enfadada porque no te encontraste ayer con ella.

—Dijo eso, pero nunca acepté —Tiró la chocolatina sobre el mostrador, se acercó más con los brazos abiertos, encajonándola en la esquina y agarró la suya para enviarla volando por la habitación —. No dejes que te moleste. Perdió a su compañero el año pasado e intentaba convencerme de tomarla a ella y a sus nueve cachorros.

—¿Nueve? —Eso sorprendió a Serena —Parecía tan joven.

—Se acopló a los dieciocho años y ahora tiene treinta. Su compañero prácticamente la mantuvo embarazada todos los años porque ella quería un montón de niños. Era un buen tipo, pero nunca estuve de acuerdo con su gusto por las mujeres. Es un poco molesta con su gran personalidad.

La culpa golpeó.

—¿Su compañero murió? Es horrible.

—Sí. Lo fue. Ella le había pedido a mi primo que dejara de servirle bebidas en su local por lo que fue a un bar fuera de nuestro territorio y terminó peleando con algunos pícaros. Perdió la vida. Nosotros les rastreamos y nos ocupamos de los responsables —apoyó las palmas de sus manos en la pared para mantenerla en su lugar, pero no la tocó —. Siento que te haya disgustado.

—Estaba más enfadada que herida. Dijo cosas terribles sobre ti que no eran verdad.

—Esa es Esmeralda. Es un poco inmadura y tiende a desproporcionar todas las cosas cuando no se sale con la suya. ¿Estás bien? —Hizo una pausa —¿Estamos bien? Nunca la toqué.

Le miró fijamente a ojos, sabiendo que decía la verdad. Dio un paso hacia él hasta que se presionó contra su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué iba decir esas cosas horribles sobre ti?

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que odias a los niños, que tienes un corazón frío. Prácticamente te hizo sonar como un idiota.

—Te dije que eres la única que he amado, cariño. Algunas mujeres consideran que no tengo corazón. No odio a los niños. Simplemente no quiero tomar a sus nueve cachorros.

—Te ofreciste a amar a los hijos que yo tuviera.

—Eso es porque habrían sido una parte de ti. Esmeralda quería un domador de cachorros y te aseguro que no me ama. Le gusta mi cuenta bancaria.

—¿Tu cuenta bancaria?

—Lo hago bien en el sector inmobiliario.

Eso la sorprendió.

—Ibas a convertirse en el contable de tu manada.

—Las cosas cambiaron después de que te fuiste. Dupliqué mis clases para terminar los cursos, pero simplemente no podía soportar estar sin ti —Sus grandes manos suavemente se envolvieron alrededor de sus caderas —. Descubrí que el amor te desgarra, así que empecé a invertir en casas. ¿Sabes? Comprar propiedades deterioradas y arreglarlas para venderlas a un precio mucho más alto. Inicié mi propia empresa y ha ido bien. No soy rico según algunos estándares pero somos económicamente estables. También ayudo a la manada como ejecutor. Tenemos un salario por eso, porque puede tomar muchas horas, dependiendo de la época del año.

—¿Como cuando entráis en el calor del acoplamiento?

—Exacto —Su voz se hizo más profundo —. Hablando de eso, te necesito.

Se olvidó de las barras de caramelo. Se aferró a los hombros de Darien y saltó, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—Llévame a la habitación. No quiero que tu primo nos atrape de nuevo. ¿Está aquí?

—Sí —Darien ahuecó su culo, la sacaron de la cocina —. Está abajo haciendo el equipaje.

—¿Se va?

Vaciló.

—Hablaremos sobre esto después en la casa del alfa. Tengo que tenerte ahora mismo.

La dejó caer sobre la cama, se volvió e intentó cerrar la puerta rota. Un gruñido frustrado le desgarró cuando el quebrado marco de la puerta le impidió cerrarla. Un golpe y el marco se desprendió. La puerta se cerró por completo y se trasladó a la cómoda, se inclinó y la arrastró como refuerzo, para asegurarse de que no les molestaran. Se volvió y se quitó precipitadamente la camiseta.

Serena se sentó, se quitó la bata y la arrojó al suelo. El deseo oscureció la mirada de Darien, que estaba bloqueada en sus pechos. Se recostó y centró su cuerpo en el colchón. La calentaba sentirse tan deseada por Darien. Él se quitó las botas y empujó abajo sus pantalones vaqueros. Serena sonrió al ver la rigidez de su erección y lamió sus labios.

Darien avanzó.

—Ni siquiera te burles. No puedo dejarte hacer eso.

Su mirada se levantó.

—Echo de menos saborearte.

Él se subió a la cama, su mirada hambrienta devorando cada centímetro de ella, de pies a cabeza.

—También echo de menos tu boca envuelta alrededor de mi polla. No tienes ni maldita idea de cuántas veces me he atormentado con ese recuerdo, pero estoy demasiado fuera de control. Necesito estar dentro de ti y no voy a ser tan suave una vez que lo esté.

Estiró las manos y las deslizó por su pecho firme.

—¿Se supone que eso debería asustarme?

—Nop. Es sólo una advertencia. Date la vuelta y ponte de rodillas.

—No estoy lista —admitió —. ¿No hay juegos previos?

—Tenemos que estar en la casa alfa en menos de una hora. Te conseguiré húmeda pero te quiero a gatas en este momento.

Preguntas emergieron pero no estaba de humor para hablar. Dejó la exploración de sus costillas con los dedos y se puso boca abajo. Darien retrocedió cuando se levantó sobre sus manos y rodillas.

—Extiéndelas amplio para mí.

Separó las piernas aún más y Darien emitió un sonido animal. Bajó la cabeza y aguardó, esperando que no sólo la tomara. Su cuerpo no estaba preparado. Pero él iba a prepararlo, ya que se estiró sobre su espalda. La agarró por las caderas, la levantó y acomodó sus muslos abiertos directamente sobre su rostro. Su boca caliente y húmeda encontró su clítoris. Sus uñas se clavaron en la cama. Había olvidado que a veces no se molestaba con formalidades como besar sus labios o incluso tomarse la molestia de decirle lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su compañero gruñó, enviando vibraciones a ese haz de nervios sensibles mientras usaba su lengua. Sus dientes rastrillaron suavemente sobre él también y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Joder, nene —jadeó —. Más despacio. Es demasiado intenso.

La ignoró, concentrándose en un punto que la condujo fuera de su mente. Era como si estuviera decidido a hacerla correrse rápido y duro. Intentó zafarse porque el placer era demasiado crudo e intenso pero sus manos se apretaron, sosteniéndola en su lugar sin posibilidad de escapar. Sus músculos se tensaron y se rindió sin luchar. El clímax la desgarró con una fuerza brutal que la dejó lloriqueando y sin la capacidad de formar palabras.

Sus manos la soltaron, fue consciente de eso y el colchón se movió bajo ella cuando él se movió. Se habría caído por el movimiento pero su brazo la enganchó por la cintura antes de que perdiera el equilibrio y su polla empujó contra la entrada de su coño. Se condujo profundo con una embestida fluida, su grueso eje forzando sus músculos a separarse y aceptarlo. Se curvó a su alrededor y utilizó la mano libre para apoyarse sobre la cama, junto a una de sus manos.

—Ahora estás mojada —gruñó.

No podía negar eso. Darien golpeaba, follándola duro y profundo. Su polla era sólida como una roca, gruesa y se movía tan rápido que no tuvo oportunidad de emparejar el paso. Una nueva clase de placer empezó a edificare hasta que supo que estaba punto de llegar otra vez. El tiempo se detuvo hasta que gritó, su mente fundida por segunda vez.

Darien apretó los dientes para evitar hundirlos en el hombro desnudo de Serena. Sus gemidos guturales y oír su clímax lo enviaron por el borde. Empujó profundamente, su cuerpo sacudiéndose con cada estallido de su semen, llenando a su compañera. _**El cielo. Es ahí donde me lleva cada vez que hacemos el amor**_.

Casi resopló por la expresión cuando dejó de correrse y pudo pensar con claridad otra vez. La había inmovilizado bajo él y alivió su dominio en su cintura para asegurarse de que no estaba aplastándola. Eso no fue hacer el amor. La culpa lo golpeó. Ella merecía ternura, no lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿He sido demasiado duro?

Sacudió su pelo y lo miró. Su sonrisa alivió cualquier aprensión. Su mano masajeó su cadera puesto que no estaba dispuesto a sacar la polla de su coño, feliz de mantenerlos unidos por las caderas.

—No tengo nada de que quejarme.

No estaba de acuerdo.

—Lo siento.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—No lo hagas. Si no lo notaste, me gustó mucho.

—Sólo te jodí cuando debí haberme tomado mi tiempo y ocuparme más de tus necesidades en vez de sólo las mías.

—Lo hiciste —meneó su culo e intentó salir de debajo de él.

Con pesar, se levantó, permitiéndole irse.

—Sólo te extrañaba y no tenía pensado estar fuera tanto tiempo —era una pésima excusa, pero era la verdad.

Rodó y se sentó, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—Me gusta que te pongas agresivo y sucio a veces.

Su pecho se apretó y supo que era causado por el amor ilimitado que sentía por ella.

—¿Así es como llamas a eso?

Se rio y señaló con el dedo a su regazo.

—Te has puesto agresivo y cuando has corrido, me has dicho palabras sucias.

Se inclinó y se recostó sobre la cama para permitir que bajara sobre ella. Tuvo cuidado de distribuir su peso para que pudiera respirar fácilmente y seguir recuperando el aliento.

—Te amo, Serena.

Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó en los labios.

—Yo también te amo.

—Me preocupa arruinar esto de alguna manera. No puedo soportar volver a una casa vacía por segunda vez.

—Sabes que no te dejé por algo que hubieras hecho. No puedes deshacerte de mí ahora. Estoy aquí para quedarme.

Rezó para que fuera cierto.

—La única razón por la que sobreviví cuando desapareciste fue porque mi familia estuvo sacando mi culo de las malas situaciones. Me volví autodestructivo. ¿Te dije como me di cuenta de que amaba la remodelación? Entré en cólera a veces y casi destruí este lugar. Tuve que arreglarlo. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que me gustaba mucho el trabajo.

Sus dedos se deslizaron en su pelo y apretó los dedos, para conseguir un firme agarre, lo suficiente como para que le picara el cuero cabelludo.

—Escúchame. No fue culpa tuya.

—Discutimos esa mañana y no debería haberme ido. Simplemente te dejé cuando debería haberme quedado a resolverlo. Me he pateado mi propio culo por esa decisión un millón de veces. Te empujé a dejarme.

—La gente discute, Darien. Sólo porque quieras a alguien no significa que tengamos que estar de acuerdo en todo. Me desgarró hacer las maletas y alejarme. No tuvo nada que ver con que salieras a correr. Esa era tu forma de enfriarte y siempre lo he entendido. Me di cuenta de cómo nos estaba destrozando el no estar acoplados. No habría podido seguir diciéndote que no si hubiésemos estado más tiempo juntos, pero tampoco podría vivir con el conocimiento de lo que le costaría a mi familia. Soy la única que lo siente. Debí habértelo contado, pero estaba demasiado asustada.

—¿Por qué?

Se mordió el labio inferior y recordó lo que esto significaba.

—Escúpelo, cariño. Odio cuando piensas algo, pero no lo compartes conmigo. Es parte de la razón por la que dijiste que me dejaste. Cuéntamelo.

Soltó su labio y suspiró.

—Tendías a ser imprudente en ese entonces. Me aterraba que hicieras amenazas de muerte al líder de mi manada, intentando proteger a mi familia de su ira. Podía verte haciendo eso.

—Podría haber funcionado.

—Podrías haber muerto, Darien. Sabio es un idiota y habría matado a mi familia por despecho sólo porque le hubieras amenazado. Le habría pedido a mi gente atacarte. Un lobo contra toda una manada es un suicidio.

—Le habría convocado si ese fuera el caso. Le habría lanzado un desafío.

—Asumes que Sabio tiene honor. No tiene ninguno. Gobierna a través del miedo y la intimidación. Te habrías estado enfrentando a cada ejecutor, mientras estaba sentado en su perezoso culo observándolos desgarrarte. Nunca se habría enfrentado a ti. Tanto él como su hijo tienen eso en común. Siempre tienen a otros que les hagan el trabajo sucio.

Preguntas llenaron la cabeza de Darien, a las no estaba seguro de querer respuestas, pero tenía que saberlo.

—¿Ese hijo de puta con el que te apareaste alguna vez permitió a otros hacerte daño, Serena?

—No. Lo hizo él mismo. Era débil y no representaba una amenaza para él. No me golpeó tanto como crees. Nos evitábamos mutuamente la mayor parte del tiempo.

Silenciosamente se juró a cazar al bastardo y matarlo después de pasar el calor del apareamiento. Había visto los moretones en ella. Nunca debería haber pasado. El malparido pagaría un alto precio por atreverse a poner una abusiva mano sobre su Serena.

—No estaba insinuando que Diamante tuviera a otros para lastimarme. Estaba pensando en lo que él te habría hecho si hubieras aparecido en nuestras tierras. Sabio habría tenido que matarte, pero Diamante se habría asegurado de que sufrías primero, Darien. Y lo habría hecho porque permití a otra persona tocarme.

—Dijiste que no estabas saliendo con alguien cuando nos conocimos.

—No era mi novio. Nunca salimos o dejé que me tocara. Lo intentó muchas veces, pero no estaba interesada. Decidió que iba a convertirme en su compañera y dejó claro que haría daño a cualquier persona que me mirara dos veces. Habría visto como una traición saber que vivíamos juntos y que te quería. Solía tener pesadillas sobre las cosas horribles que él y sus amigos te habrían hecho de saberlo.

La ira se levantó pero él la empujó hacia abajo.

—Podría haber cambiado de opinión sobre quererte como compañera si hubiera sabido de mí.

Ella facilitó el agarre en su cabello.

—No, Darien. No lo entiendes. Sabía que le odiaba, que era la última persona que quería estar con él, pero le importaba un comino. Era el primogénito consentido del líder de la manada. Un matón. Vicioso —respiró hondo —. Golpeaba y acosaba a cualquiera no le gustara porque podía. Su padre nunca le frenó o le regañó por las cosas malas que hacía. Simplemente habría hecho un ejemplo de ti, para verme sufrir tu pérdida. Esa es la clase de idiota que siempre ha sido.

—Le habría matado.

—No estoy insultándote. Obviamente eres un gran luchador. Lo vi de primera mano cuando alejaste de mi coche a todos esos hombres lobo, pero habrías tenido que hacer frente a toda una manada. Diamante se habría asegurado de que podía ganarte antes de involucrarse. Habría tenido a sus amigos atacándote hasta que estuvieras tan herido que no pudieras contraatacar y entonces él te habría golpeado.

—Realmente le quiero muerto.

—Yo también.

La observó atentamente y vio su sinceridad.

—¿Cómo pudiste soportar estar con él?

Él tenía una nueva idea de su fuerza interior si su vida había sido tan terrible como sospechaba.

Ella apartó la mirada.

—No tenía otra opción. Tuve que aguantar hasta que mis hermanas tuvieron la edad suficiente para aparearse —le sostuvo la mirada entonces —. Como la más mayor, era mi responsabilidad mantenerlas a salvo. Nunca sospeché que una de ellas se enlazaría con el hijo de otro líder. Si ella no lo hubiera hecho, todavía estaría atrapada allí hasta que Selene estuviese establecida.

Las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos le rompieron el corazón, pero las parpadeó lejos. Su compañera era fuerte y hermosa.

—Entiendo. Haría cualquier maldita cosa por mi sangre.

—Lo he hecho —Su sonrisa parecía forzada —. Cambiemos de tema. Dijiste algo sobre nosotros yendo a la casa del alfa. ¿Tu familia quiere conocerme?

Era un recordatorio de que tenían que irse.

—Mi primo Yaten decidió que sería más seguro si la familia y los ejecutores se mudan a la casa del tío Stephen. Somos más fuertes unidos y somos los machos que quiere tu manada. Es más seguro para nuestra manada si la tuya no desgarra la ciudad buscándonos. Nos aseguraremos de que saben a dónde ir —Ella le miró boquiabierta —. Es un buen plan. Queremos alejarlos de los más débiles. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Estarás a salvo en la casa. No te dejaría sola aquí de todos modos. Algunos de ellos podrían decidir ir de casa en casa buscando una presa fácil. Mis primos me necesitan en esta lucha. No lo haría, si creyera que estás en peligro. Tú eres mi prioridad.

—Tienes que luchar. Lo entiendo, incluso si lo odio. Nunca te pediría que abandones a tu familia cuando dependen de ti.

No había pensado ni por un momento que ella lo haría. Había sufrido mucho por la seguridad de su propia familia.

—Sé que va a ser difícil estar junto a tantos lobos, pero son conscientes de que eres mi compañera. Nadie se atreverá a darte ninguna mierda. Mis primos y yo dejamos eso malditamente claro.

—¿Qué pasa con el Alfa Stephen? ¿Está molesto por qué esté aquí?

—No —Darien trató de ocultar su angustia —. No sabe nada de ti. Es una larga historia, sus padres arreglaron su apareamiento con mi tía Neherenia. Él hizo todo lo posible por amarla y ser un buen compañero. No era recíproco. Ella hizo algo muy malo recientemente y la desterró de nuestro territorio. No tuvo más remedio que rechazarla —Las cejas de Serena se arquearon, con evidente sorpresa —. Ella puso en peligro a su propio hijo. Puso su nueva compañera en grave peligro y planeaba matar al tío Stephen y a su hijo mitad-humano antes de que se aparearan. Ella merecía morir, pero mi tío tiene un gran corazón. El calor del apareamiento había empezado de modo que perderla en este momento le habría vuelto loco, así que nuestro médico le puso en coma inducido. Mis primos están a la cabeza hasta que sea seguro despertarlo cuando pase el calor. Tendrá un momento difícil, para adaptarse a la pérdida de una compañera, pero es fuerte. Él va a sobrevivir.

Ella guardó silencio durante un buen rato y pareció considerar detenidamente lo que dijo.

—¿Va a tener un problema conmigo cuando vuelva a estar al cargo?

—No. Es un buen hombre. Como he dicho, tiene un hijo medio humano. No sabía nada de Jedite hasta que la madre lo abandonó en su puerta tras descubrir que podía cambiar. Neherenia le exigió matar a mi primo, pero se negó. Jedite está apareado con una humana. Mi primo Yaten es el que se apareó con una gata. El tío Stephen les aceptó. Te aceptará también.

Todavía no aparecía convencida.

—Lo hará, Serena. El tío Stephen ha sido un padre para mí desde que mis padres se fueron.

—Nunca me has hablado de ellos, excepto para decir que se habían ido. Pensé que te referías a que habían muerto. ¿Están todavía vivos?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. No es una buena historia —Serena le miró fijamente hasta que cedió. Haría cualquier cosa por ella —. Mi padre era algo estúpido y pensó que sería un mejor alfa de esta manada. Desafió al tío Stephen y perdió.

Eso sorprendió a Serena.

—Pensé que los hombres lobo no hacían ese tipo de cosas si eran hermanos. ¿Era tu madre hermana de la alfa?

—Nop. Lo era mi padre. El tío Stephen debería haberlo matado. Eso es casi un hecho, cuando desafías por el liderazgo. Les ordenó abandonar el territorio en vez de eso y les prohibió volver.

—Qué horror —Masajeó su brazo —. Lo siento mucho, Darien. ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos?

—Mi padre estaba equivocado. El tío Stephen es un fantástico líder de la manada. Me dio la opción de quedarme o irme. Elegí la Manada Chiba. Mis padres estaban enfadados y no se han puesto en contacto conmigo desde entonces.

—Oh, Darien —La tristeza se mostró en sus ojos.

—No te sientas mal por mí, cariño. Mis primos son como hermanos para mí. Pude haber perdido a mis padres, pero mantuve a toda mi familia intacta al quedarme. Nunca me he arrepentido de eso. Esta es mi manada.

—Pero tiene que ser duro no saber dónde están sus padres, o si todavía están vivos.

—Habrían contactado conmigo si hubieran querido. Figuro en la guía. No es mi tema preferido por lo que vamos a cambiarlo. Preguntaste cómo sé que mi tío te aceptará. Le conozco bien y va a darte la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. No tengo dudas al respecto.

—Me alegra que estés tan seguro —le desafió con una sonrisa.

—Va a salir bien. Tenemos que prepararnos para salir. Están esperándonos en la casa del alfa.

—No tengo ropa de repuesto por lo que no debería tomar mucho tiempo.

—Iremos de compras una vez que los machos de tu manada salgan de la ciudad. Por ahora, puedes coger prestado cualquier cosa mía que te guste —disfrutaba la idea de que usara sus cosas pero desnuda estaba mejor. Su polla se endureció. Gimió, mirando hacia abajo con disgusto —. Tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que pierda mi mente de nuevo por la necesidad.

**Continuara..**

**Cómo ven? Estos dos si qué no Pierden el Tiempo y Con un Darien Así nadie dejaría la Opornunidad! Jajaja…**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES LA ESCRITORA ****LAURANN DOHNER**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA : ****MANTING DARIEN ES EL LIBRO 3 DE LA SERIE MEAT HEAT,**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO, ****EL FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTINELE LEMMON.**

**CAPITULO 8**

**Sin Más Disfruten! Capítulo Beteado Por:**

**USAKOSERENITETERNAL**

Serena miró el ático que había sido convertido en una habitación, el polvo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Darien iba detrás de ella y al darse la vuelta, vio la expresión de preocupación en su cara.

—Siento mucho todo esto. No es exactamente agradable y dudo que alguien se haya quedado últimamente en esta habitación desde que la tía Margie pasó un verano de hace cinco años —Ella tenía una cosa por áticos después de que una inundación hubiera destruido su casa. Cuanto más alto estuviera por encima del suelo, mejor —. Escogí esta porque es la más privada y nos deja el piso entero para nosotros solos.

—Está muy bien —Miró la cama de matrimonio, las dos mesitas de noche y una línea de cajas apiladas a lo largo de una pared —. Me gustaría que hubiera un televisor, pero hay libros —Señaló —. Sip. Están identificados por temas como esa caja de arriba a la izquierda, que es de romance. Me encantan, así que tendré mucho para leer.

Él se acercó más.

—Esto no era lo que tenía pensado cuando nos apareáramos, pero estas más segura aquí con todos nosotros bajo un mismo techo. Te traeré un televisor.

Ella sonrió y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

—Te estaba tomando el pelo. Contigo para pasar el celo, estoy segura de que no nos aburriremos. No me importa donde estemos, siempre y cuando estemos juntos. Este sitio sólo necesita una buena limpieza.

Un suave gruñido retumbó dentro del pecho de él.

—Te deseo.

Serena presionó la mano contra la parte delantera de sus pantalones vaqueros, acariciando la dura longitud de su pene atrapado en su interior. Tenía los pechos apretados contra el suyo.

—Soy toda tuya.

Él le dio un beso en la boca.

—Nunca me cansaré de oírte decir eso. No es real todavía. Aún sigo esperando despertar, solo para descubrir que nada de esto era real. Eso me mataría.

—Soy de verdad —Serena se acercó y le paso las uñas por sus bíceps —. Siénteme.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella. La levantó en vilo y la llevó a la cama. Cayeron en un lio de brazos y piernas. El polvo se levantó a su alrededor, haciendo que los dos se pusieran a estornudar. Un gruñido escapó de la garganta de Darien.

—¡Maldita sea! Esto no es romántico.

Serena se rio entre dientes mientras se deslizaba sus dedos en su pelo sedoso.

—No importa. Podríamos estar perdidos en el bosque, muertos de hambre, y de sed y podría caer una lluvia torrencial. Soy muy feliz desde que te tengo.

—Sólo quiero que todo sea perfecto.

Ella miró profundamente en esos ojos que la cautivaban.

—Lo es. Tú estás aquí conmigo.

Tomó posesión de su boca de nuevo mientras le quitaba la ropa. Serena le desgarró la camisa, intentando llegar hasta su pecho. Necesitaba sentir su piel contra la suya, el deseo de lamer y de pasar las uñas por la espalda y el dolor que sentía entre los muslos le decían que estaba lista para tener su polla enterrada profundamente dentro de ella.

Era su compañero, su vida, y cada pedacito de felicidad que alguna vez había soñado con tener. Estaban juntos y nada más importaba, iba a disfrutar cada momento para recuperar todos los años que habían perdido.

Darien se dio la vuelta y Serena se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Darien metió las manos por debajo de su camisa y la hizo pedazos, cogió las copas del sujetador y tiró hacia arriba para liberar sus pechos. Serena se desabrochó la parte de atrás, movió los hombrosy lo arrojó al suelo. Se acarició los pezones endurecidos mientras apretaba el culo contra sus muslos, deseando estar completamente desnuda y con él en su interior.

—Eres tan hermosa. Te he extrañado tanto.

Las palabras de Darien fueron suficientes para que rompiera llorar.

—Te amo. He muerto un poco todos los días que hemos estado separados.

Él se dio la vuelta de nuevo para inmovilizarla debajo de él y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Si alguna vez te vas de nuevo, te seguiré, cariño. Juro que lo haré. A los confines de la tierra si es necesario. No volveré a estar sin ti otra vez.

Serena le desgarró la camisa, haciendo a un lado la tela buscando con desesperación su piel caliente.

—Bien. Te haré cumplir esa promesa, pero no pienso ir a ninguna parte. Estoy justo donde pertenezco.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta con la promesa de que no sería suave con ella y su excitación se disparó. Recuerdos del pasado se mezclaban con el presente mientras se besaban. Habían pasado todos esos años, pero la pasión entre ellos no se había desvanecido, en todo caso, habían aprendido el valor de estar juntos.

Su boca devoraba la suya cuando se encontró con su lengua. Serena apretó más su cuerpo contra el suyo. Necesitaba sentirlo. Un suave gruñido salió de su garganta y los sorprendió a ambos. Darien le respondió gruñendo. Sus manos se volvieron más bruscas, sujetándola con fuerza él la inmovilizó bajo su cuerpo mucho más grande cuando estuvo en el centro de la cama.

Serena protestó cuando él apartó su boca de la suya, pero la puso en la suave piel de su garganta para clavar sus colmillos. Sus labios calientes la recorrieron dejando besos todo el camino hasta su pecho para lamer y mordisquear el endurecido pezón. Serena arqueó la espalda en el colchón y le clavó las uñas en los hombros cuando empezó a chupar más duro.

—Fóllame.

Darien soltó su pecho y levantó la cabeza, sus ojos parecían más sexys, más salvajes, el color del iris era casi negro, y tenía la respiración acelerada

—Desnúdate —Apoyó los brazos, y se apartó para darle espacio.

Ambos se deshicieron rápidamente del resto de sus ropas. Darien fue el primero en desnudarse y se echó sobre su espalda. Su polla estaba tiesa, sobresaliendo orgullosa del nido de rizos que tenía entre las piernas, y atrayendo toda su atención. Serena puso su mano sobre su pecho y la deslizo por sus pezones, bajando por su vientre plano, acariciando todo el camino hasta llegar a sus caderas.

—Ven aquí, cariño.

Serena se dejó caer en la cama y gateó hasta que él puso una pierna entre las suyas y se detuvo cuando su boca estuvo encima del grueso de su pene. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua y Darien cerró los ojos cuando le cogió la cara entre sus manos.

—No puedo dejar de mirarte o de tocarte, no tengo suficiente, y aun me siento como en un sueño.

—¿Qué tal una chupadita?

Serena bajó la mirada y abrió la boca. Con la punta de la lengua acarició la cabeza de su pene y la arremolinó en círculos. Su cuerpo se convulsionó en la cama, pero luego se quedó quieto recuperando el control. Un suave ronroneo salió de la garganta de ella y su pecho vibró.

El calor la inundó hasta que empezó a sentir que parecía que tenía el cuerpo envuelto en llamas. La sorprendió reaccionar con tanta intensidad a Darien. Debió de notar lo mucho que lo necesitaba porque permitió que ella disfrutara de este momento.

Él era sexy como el infierno y ella lo deseaba, pero su nivel de necesidad superó con creces los niveles normales. No era su época para entrar en celo, pero no se podía negar que tenía todos los síntomas. Las encías le dolían un poco cuando ella envolvió con sus labios el pene y se metió la polla profundamente en su boca.

—Joder —gruñó.

Que no me crezcan los colmillos, le suplicó a su cuerpo, si se da cuenta, hará que me detenga. El hormigueo persistía en la parte superior de su boca mientras ella sumergía a su pareja en una fiebre de pasión. El sabor de su pre-semen en la lengua sólo parecía sacar a luz sus instintos más básicos hasta que se apartó de él, para no hacerle daño. Serena sintió que sus ojos cambian cuando su visión se hizo más brillante y más nítida.

—Oh Dios —jadeó y se tapó la boca con la mano y el dolor que sentía le aseguraba que no era su imaginación. Las puntas afiladas presionaban contra su palma mientras sus colmillos se alargaban. Miró los ojos oscuros de Darien y supo que se había dado cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó alarmado y con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Miz colmilloz —Ella hizo una mueca, al oír el ceceo.

Él trató de incorporarse, pero ella estaba en su camino. Sus manos enjaularon sus costillas y él la puso boca arriba, cerniéndose sobre ella.

—Déjame ver.

Serena vaciló antes de quitar la mano de su boca. Darien estudió los afilados dientes. Su nariz llameó y cayó sobre ella. Una de sus manos le agarró la rodilla y la puso hacia arriba, facilitando el acceso a sus muslos entreabiertos.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando su gruesa polla se introdujo en su interior. La agarró de las muñecas y las puso por encima de su cabeza, sujetándolas mientras la penetraba, metiendo su polla más profundo dentro de su cuerpo. Serena gritó cuando el clímax la alcanzó con tanta fuerza que no estaba segura de sobrevivir. Darien gruñó mientras le acariciaba el pelo echándoselo a un lado e hincó los dientes en su hombro.

Él la sujetó mientras la follaba frenéticamente, llevándolo un poco más profundo, y Serena puso las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ella no podía moverse de ninguna manera, mientras él la follaba con furia. El calor que sentía en el interior de su cuerpo amenazaba con quemarla viva cuando el placer los alcanzo. Su olor le llenó la nariz, tan nítido y tan maravillosamente masculino. Era suyo.

La necesidad de saborearlo se volvió insoportable. Levantó la cabeza. No había planeado morderle, pero sus afilados dientes se hundieron en la parte superior de su hombro. El sabor de la sangre la llevó directa al orgasmo. Su cuerpo se convulsionó por la intensidad del mismo y su compañero parecía presa del éxtasis al mismo tiempo que le gruñía salvajemente mientras la llenaba con su semen.

Se movieron, encerrados juntos, nublados por la pasión. Los latidos de su clímax se fueron apagando lentamente se hicieron más débiles hasta que ella lo soltó con los dientes y le lamió la herida que le había hecho. La realidad fue volviendo poco a poco, la boca en su hombro ya no mordía, solo besaba.

—Joder, cariño —gimió Darien —. Estás en celo.

Serena jadeaba, lo que le hacía difícil responder, pero asintió con la cabeza. No tenía ninguna duda acerca de lo que le había pasado. Solo en celo le crecían los colmillos y las garras. El agarre en sus muñecas se aflojó cuando se movió para no aplastarle el pecho con el suyo mucho más grande. Respiró mucho mejor y pudo llenar completamente sus pulmones de aire. Darien alzo la cabeza y la miró.

—Lo siento, no quiero que rompas mi espalda.

—Está bien, lo entiendo.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Se te ve aturdida.

—Aún no tenía que tener el celo.

—¿No es el tiempo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, todavía aturdida.

—No.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

—¿He sido muy bruto? Comprendí lo que estaba pasando cuando vi tus colmillos y me acordé de que lo necesitas rápido y contundente. Siempre decías que los juegos preliminaries era una auténtica tortura.

—Ha sido increíble.

—Sí, sin duda —Darien se rio entre dientes y poco a poco movió las caderas, disfrutando de la sensación de sentir su coño apretando su polla —. Eres tan caliente y estás tan apretada. Había olvidado cómo te excitas y te humedeces tan rápido.

Serena gimió y le instó para que siguiera moviéndose dentro de ella. Se movió de nuevo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y apoyó los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Serena arqueó la espalda y levantó las piernas poniéndoselas alrededor hasta que sus talones se clavaron en su firme y musculosas nalgas. Podía sentir como se flexionaban con cada empuje de su polla dentro de ella.

—Más.

—Es todo tuyo, cariño —Su boca buscó la de ella.

Sus colmillos se rozaron y volvió un poco la cabeza para que no saliera herido ninguno de los dos. No podía controlarse cuando estaba en celo. Su lado cambiante enloquecía ya que era la única vez que se le permitía salir.

Cada gruñido de Darien la excitaba más, empezó vibrar su pecho cuando ella comenzó a ronronear. Fue inquietante al principio hasta que se acostumbró, le faltaba la respiración, pero Serena se concentró en lo bien que se sentía cuando Darien la follaba.

Sus músculos vaginales le apretaron y ella gritó cuando llegó de nuevo. Darien le abrió los muslos un poco más y la penetró más profundamente, luchando por seguir el ritmo cuando ella le apretó la polla con más fuerza.

—Joder —dijo con voz áspera —. ¡Oh, sí!

Su cuerpo se tensó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. El aullido que soltó sobresaltó a Serena que abrió los ojos para observar su cara cuando él tuvo su propio orgasmo. Cerró los ojos, el sudor brillaba sobre su gran cuerpo y su expresión era casi agónica, tan sexy. Su mirada vago por sus anchos hombros y por la herida que le había hecho al morderle, y que aun sangraba. Su mordisco le dejaría una cicatriz, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras él dejaba de moverse tratando de recuperarse.

Bajo el mentón, buscó su mirada y le dijo.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. Y no lo siento —Darien arqueó una de sus cejas interrogante —. Por haberte marcado —Darien sonrió.

—Cariño, me puedes morder cuando quieras —se le escapó la risa —. En el hombro. No conseguirás acercarte a mi polla con esos colmillos. No nos haría ningún bien a ninguno de los dos esperar hasta que me cure si accidentalmente me muerdes allí.

—Muy cierto.

—¿No sabías que ibas a estar con el celo? ¿No llevas el control de esas cosas?

—Se suponía que aún no debía suceder. Creo que mis emociones y el estar cerca de ti en cierto modo hicieron que entrara en celo. He oído que esto puede ocurrir cuando los compañeros están separados por mucho tiempo, pero sólo con apareamientos que ya llevaban años juntos. También podrían ser tus feromonas. Hueles increíblemente bien cuando estás en celo.

—Siempre dije que eras mi compañera, simplemente no habíamos sellado el acuerdo mediante el intercambio de mordeduras durante el acto sexual —Su sonrisa se desvaneció

—. Te sentías de la misma manera.

—Lo hice —admitió.

—Quiero matar a alguien cuando pienso en todos los años que hemos perdido.

La tristeza se apoderó de ella y apretó con fuerza sus dedos, entrelazados con los de ella.

—Tenemos muchos años por delante.

—Nunca voy a dejar que te vayas.

—No lo hagas.

—No lo haré —Él sonrió —. ¿Cuándo tenías que entrar en celo?

Serena vaciló.

—No lo sé. Quiero decir, no lo he tenido en mucho tiempo.

La sonrisa de Darien se desvaneció mientras la miraba confundido

—No lo entiendo. ¿Estás diciendo que no vas entrar en celo nunca más?

—Realmente no creo que quieras tener esta discusión en estos momentos.

—Sí que quiero —Acomodó su cuerpo al suyo para mantenerla sujeta —. Sé que tomaste píldoras para evitar el celo, pero eres demasiado joven para dejar de tenerlo de forma natural.

Serena tenía miedo de hacerle daño al a mencionar Diamante, así que le contó una version abreviada, con la esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente.

—Tuve que seguir tomando las pastillas todo ese tiempo y creo que me provoqué la menopausia.

—Solo las tomabas alguna vez, o cuando ibas a entrar en celo.

Serena dudó, pero sabía que Darien no iba a dejarlo.

—Prefiero no hablar del tema.

Un músculo latió en su mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos.

—Habla conmigo, maldita sea. ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con ese imbécil con el que te que obligaron a estar? —Ella asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

—No quiero hablar de él nunca más.

—¿Qué es lo que no me quieres decir? Me has dicho que nunca me mentirías, cariño.

—No quiero que te enfades.

—Dímelo, porque si no, voy a imaginar lo peor.

Serena le miró a los ojos.

—Lo dudo.

—Maldita sea, Serena. Dímelo.

Era una orden directa de su compañero. Ella conocía el tono, aunque Darien no era duro o iba implícito que habría dolor si desobedecía su orden.

—No quería arruinar el momento por contestar, ya no importa, no tomo las pastillas y obviamente puedo entrar en celo.

—Estás evitándolo.

Serena respiró hondo y se preparó para su rabia. No iba dirigida a ella, pero odiaba que supiera, todos los horrores por los que había pasado.

—Está bien. Te dije que tomé las píldoras para evitar entrar en celo y quedar embarazada cuando estaba con Diamante.

—Sí —Darien le acarició los dedos con los suyos.

—Se enfadaba mucho cuando yo no tenía el celo. Nunca quise estar con él, no podía soporta la idea de que él me tocara... —Cerró los ojos —Ya sabes cómo me pongo. No podía, no sabiendo... —Serena dejó de hablar, incapaz de decírselo al hombre que amaba.

—Mierda —la voz de Darien sonaba triste —. Tendrías que haberle aceptado si hubieras estado en celo. Dejar que te tocara —Ella asintió con la cabeza —. Mírame, cariño —Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada —. Esa es la peor parte de ser una cambiante. Cuando la naturaleza llama, es cruel en ese sentido.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas aunque ella trató de detenerlas.

—Le hubiera suplicado que me tocara si el calor se apoderaba de mí y yo lo odiaba. El pensar en ser tan vulnerable y estar a su alrededor me enfermaba.

—Joder —Darien estaba cabreado pero controló su temperamento —. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Tomé las pastillas, pero se enfadó cuando nunca entré en celo… y me inyectó drogas, tratando de forzarlo.

Un gruñido escapó de la garganta de Darien.

—¿Te drogó para que lo tuvieras?

—Me amenazó primero. Fui capaz de planificar con anticipación y evitar que me obligara a entrar en celo. Tomé las pastillas todos los días, Darien. Nunca sabía cuándo iba a venir a por mí con esas inyecciones. Las píldoras contrarrestaban los efectos de las drogas siempre y cuando estuvieran en mi sistema. Las pastillas no son para tomarlas todos los días. La forma en que las tomé no fue nada prudente. Después de dos años ya ni siquiera sentía que me iba a venir el calor. No tenía impulsos en absoluto. También suprimen el apetito, así que comencé a perder peso, lo cual fue una ventaja porque no volví a ser atractiva para él.

Darien bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Entiendo. Siento mucho que tuvieras que hacer eso.

—No fue tu culpa.

Se echó hacia atrás y la sorprendió cuando sonrió, una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos.

—Yo no necesito drogas para que quieras estar conmigo.

—No, tú no —Se sintió aliviada al ver que no le daba puñetazo a las paredes ni estaba gruñendo —. Te amo

—Yo también te quiero, cariño —Su sentido del humor se desvaneció —. Todavía voy a matar a ese hijo de puta a la primera oportunidad que tenga.

—Está bien. Eso sí, no pongas en peligro tu vida por querer matarle, no soportaría perderte.

—No, eso no volverá a suceder. Estás atada a mí —Le guiñó un ojo.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Bien.

—Hablando de nosotros, ¿quieres otra ronda o quieres comer primero? Podría follarte todo el d…

Llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Vete! —gritó Darien.

—Um, te necesitan en la planta baja —le informó Helios —. Te oí y van dos. ¿No tengo puntos por esperar hasta que habéis terminado? Yaten dijo que te llevara pronto. Los gatos han sido vistos en la ciudad y se dirigen hacia aquí.

—¡Joder!

El miedo se apoderó de Serena mientras miraba el apuesto rostro de Darien. Podría resultar herido y podría haberle encontrado otra vez sólo para volver a perderlo. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro.

—¿Me has oído? ¿Te vienes? Quiero decir, ir abajo. Sé que acabas de correrte. Todavía está resonando en mis oídos ese aullido y yo estaba dos pisos más abajo.

—Vete, Helios. Estaré allí.

—Está bien —Sus pisadas se desvanecieron por las escaleras.

Darien tiró suavemente de ella para que le soltara las manos y poderse ir, pero ella se negó.

—Me necesitan, Serena.

—Jura que vas a volver a mí.

—Nadie va a impedirme que regrese a esta cama. Tengo mucho que recuperar.

Serena le soltó pero fue una cosa difícil de hacer. Él hizo una pausa antes de apartarse.

—Permanece aquí, y bloquea la puerta. Dudo que logren entrar dentro de la casa, pero... hay una escopeta debajo de la cama con una caja de cartuchos. Utilízalo si te atacan.

—Lo haré.

Él respiro profundamente.

—No te preocupes. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño.

—El miedo que hueles no es por mí.

Una sonrisa suavizó su boca.

—Voy a patearles el culo. No te preocupes.

Serena se sentó y empezó a vestirse.

—Id a por sus rostros.

Él la miró antes de meterse la camisa por la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Los gatos son muy vanidosos y engreídos.

—¿En serio? —Ella vaciló.

—Sí, realmente se preocupan por su apariencia. A veces es lo único que tienen a su favor. Ve a por sus caras y se asustarán.

—Las cicatrices son sexys —Darien le guiñó un ojo.

—Yo pienso así, pero ellos no lo creen. Ten cuidado.

—Estaré muy pronto de vuelta.

Darien se fue y Serena salió de la cama y fue corriendo hacia la puerta. Darien esperó al otro lado hasta que ella cerró con llave, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Voy a atrincherarme ahora. Puedes irte. Tu familia te está esperando.

Una risa profunda se oyó al otro lado de la puerta.

—Eres una gran compañera que toma las órdenes con facilidad.

—No me acostumbraré a eso.

Él se rio mientras sus pasos se alejaban por la escalera. Serena se volvió y miró a su alrededor, viendo algunos muebles antiguos que parecían bastante pesados. Dudaba que ningún gato entrara en una casa llena de hombres lobo, pero no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse cara a cara con nadie de su antigua vida, que la matarían en el acto si descubrieran que había advertido a la manada Chiba de su próximo ataque. Era una traidora, que había traicionado a los de su propia especie.

Su mirada fue a la cama, tendría que haberle dicho a Darien que no sabía nada sobre armas, pero era un consuelo saber que había una escopeta allí.

Darien dio un vistazo al sótano de los machos de la manada que mantenían diversas conversaciones mientras esperaban a que llegaran todos. Yaten fruncía el ceño a Taiki, por alguna razón parecía molesto. Caminó hacia los hermanos.

—¿Hay algún problema? —le preguntó Darien en voz baja para no ser oído por casualidad.

—Sí —susurró Yaten.

—No —respondió Taiki al mismo tiempo.

—Está bien —Darien miró a los dos —. ¿Cuál es el no problema?

Taiki cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Yaten no está muy contento porque he traído a una huésped.

—Es demasiado peligroso —Yaten miró a su hermano.

—Está más segura aquí conmigo que estando sola.

—¿En serio? Estamos en guerra con un montón de felinos cabreados. Explícame por qué no estaría mejor lejos de aquí.

Taiki dudo al responder.

—Es difícil de explicar.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Yo solo tengo curiosidad —susurró Darien.

Sus dos primos le miraron con una sonrisa y él estaba contento la tensión disminuyó entre ellos. Lo último que cualquier miembro en la Pack necesitaba era que los hijos del alfa demostraran el nerviosismo. Había nervios suficientes ya con la noticia de que el enemigo se acercaba. Taiki habló.

—Vino a mí en busca de ayuda. Es una larga historia, pero no estaba a salvo con su manada. Estaba en peligro, pidió asilo en nuestra manada y se lo di.

—Está bien —Yaten parecía molesto, pero se calmó un poco —. Hablaremos de esto más tarde. ¿La has instalado en tu antigua habitación?

—Sí. Siento el haber llegado tarde.

Jedite se unió al corrillo y sonrió.

—¿Sobre qué estamos susurrando?

—Taiki ha traído a alguien aquí que no conocemos —susurró Yaten.

—Eso no es tan extraño. Siempre está trayendo mujeres a casa —Jedite rozó su hombro contra el hermano en cuestión —. ¿Está buena?

—Sí —Taiki sonrió.

Jedite se encogió de hombros y dijo.

—Misterio resuelto. ¿Estamos listos?

Yaten miró alrededor de la habitación.

—Sí. Creo que todos los que han podido venir ya está aquí —Se volvió, miro la habitación llena de hombres lobos y fue hacia la centro de la misma. Un fuerte gruñido hizo que todos guardaran silencio cuando toda conversación cesó —Los gatos fueron vistos en la ciudad y en el bar donde pidieron indicaciones de cómo llegar hasta aquí —Hizo una pausa —. Nos aseguramos de que no hubiera lobos allí, con la esperanza de atraerlos hasta aquí. Supieron esa información por los pocos humanos que hemos contratamos para ese propósito. Se nos ha informado que los gatos no han causado ningún problema aún. Me imagino que atacaran muy pronto.

—¿Los humanos? —Clover Arris frunció el ceño —¿Les has dicho lo que estaba pasando?

Taiki le contestó.

—No. Son unos moteros amigos míos que no tienen ni idea de lo que realmente soy. No hacen preguntas y algunos me debían un par de favores, les di las órdenes de que a cualquiera que viniera en busca de un Chiba lo mandara a esta casa.

—¿Qué piensan que está pasando? —Darien sentía un poco de curiosidad acerca de los seres humanos de los que hablaba su primo, habían puesto un bar de gestión familiar para sacar información de la manada de gatos invasora.

—Dije que tenían deudas de juego. Como ya te he dicho, mis amigos no hacen muchas preguntas.

—¿No tienes miedo de que salgan heridos? —preguntó Thomas Krid frunciendo el ceño.

—No —Taiki se rio entre dientes —. Estos no son seres humanos normales. Son buenos con las mentiras y no se les intimida fácilmente. También se dividirán justo después de su cumplir con su objetivo y saldrán de la ciudad, sin hacer preguntas. No podríamos tener en la coctelería a Yon o a cualquiera de los otros miembros de la manada de personal allí. Los gatos habrían atacado, y no se hubiera limitado a sólo preguntar la dirección.

—¿Qué pasa con los otros seres humanos que hay en la ciudad? Los gatos pueden dar con nuestra manada, causando problemas con ellos —Zircón Black negó con la cabeza, con una expresión de disgusto plasmada en su rostro hosco —. Serán víctimas de la masacre si no estamos a su lado para protegerlos. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y atacar a los felinos allí.

—Es por eso, por lo que tú no eres un alfa —Yaten le fulminó con la mirada —. El ultimo lugar en el que queremos que esto continúe es uno que este tan cerca de la gente inocente. Algunas de sus casas no están lejos de la avenida principal y habían oído que era el mejor lugar en la ciudad para luchar.

—¿Qué pasa con los que no saben nada de nosotros?—esta vez fue Timmy McQuire quien preguntó.

—Les dijimos que un problema venía a visitar la familia. Esperemos que todos se hayan ido.

—¿Pero que pasa si a estos idiotas les da por atacar a algún humanos? —le preguntó Timmy de nuevo.

—Los gatos son más estrictos a la hora de mantener todo en secreto de lo que somos nosotros —respondió Taiki —. Es una sentencia de muerte en la mayoría de sus manadas revelar que son a cualquier persona que no sea un cambiante.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—esta vez fue Zircón Black quien hizo la pregunta. Jedite le gruñó.

—Ya he oído bastante. ¿Qué pasa contigo que eres el bocazas de la discordia últimamente?

—Taiki acercó más.

—Lo sé porque he tratado con todo tipo de cambiantes. ¿Quién crees que envía mi padre a hablar con ellos cuando hemos tenido problemas fronterizos? A mí.

El anciano no parecía muy convencido.

—Nunca hemos tenido a nadie que nos atacara. Es lo que sucede cuando no se juntan con los de su propia especie.

Yaten gruñó.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Darien sintió que sus propios colmillos empezaban a crecer. Esta conversación le preocupaba por Serena también.

—Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, Zircón, es posible que seas el primero en ir si quieres empezar hacer limpieza en la manada —Helios se interpuso entre ellos y el hombre de más edad y se encaró con él —. Sé que eres de la vieja escuela, pero estás siendo un idiota. Darien es mejor que mis hermanos. Más agradable ¿Has notado cómo no son como papá? Papá sólo te habría golpeado por ahora, pero te va a matar. Ahora siéntate y sé inteligente.

Cállate.

El anciano no parecía muy contento, pero se sentó.

—Todavía estoy preocupado por nuestros vecinos humanos. Nos necesitan para protegerlos.

Taiki parecía a punto de arremeter contra Zircón, pero no fue Darien quien evitó el derramamiento de sangre. Helios manejó la situación y solucionó el problema.

—Yo sé de orgullos también. Están totalmente obsesionados por mantener en secretos a sus cambiantes. Ellos nos hacen parecer que somos poco estricto con todo eso. Papá me mandó a tratar con algunos de ellos cuando Taiki estaba ocupado. Ellos no quieren hacer nada que delate lo que son nuestros vecinos humanos. Nosotros somos las metas.

—¿Cuándo hace eso papá? —Taiki le tocó el hombro a Helios para llamar su atención.

El joven Chiba le lanzó una rápida mirada

—A alguien le gusta ir a las reuniones de moteros veces. La vida no se detiene sólo porque te vas de la ciudad.

—¿Por qué tú y no yo? —Yaten frunció el ceño —Yo no sabía nada de eso.

Helios sonrió.

—Papá sabe que yo estoy para todo lo que implica coños y soy bueno con ellos.

Jedite le dio un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Es curioso. Vamos a terminar y a hacer frente a todo este lío.

—Sí —Darien estuvo de acuerdo. Quería terminar con esto y volver con Serena lo antes posible. Sabía que tenía miedo en una casa llena de hombres lobo. Miró hacia arriba, con la esperanza de que ella estuviera bien.

Yaten se apartó de su pequeño círculo para abordar a los demás que estaban en la habitación.

—Los gatos están viniendo hacia aquí y quieren pelea —Sus ojos se transformaron para mostrar su lobo interior mientras sus colmillos crecían —. Vamos a hacer que se arrepientan de invadir nuestro territorio.

—Claro que sí —gruñó Malachite, reuniendo a sus ejecutores. —Estamos más que preparados para esto.

Darien se rio.

—Ha sido una mala decisión la de atacarnos durante el calor de apareamiento. Ya sabes el lema de nuestra manada. Si no se puede joder, ¡lucha!

Helios se rio entre dientes.

—Quiero una chaqueta de cuero con esas palabras impresas en mi espalda.

Taiki fulminó con la mirada.

—Estaba bromeando.

—Yo no. Debemos hacer que sea nuestro lema oficial mientras papá nos permita liderar el grupo.

**Continuara…**

**Esto Se pone interesante! :D**


End file.
